Chivalry is Dead
by kaybe
Summary: Naomily fic. AU. Skins taking place in the wizarding world of Harry Potter. Follows Naomi and the gang through their years of school at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, firstly thank you for reading. I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now. **

**This is a Naomily fic. It's AU and a bit of a mash up between Skins and the world of Harry Potter. Follows Naomi, Emily, and the rest of the gang through their years of school at Hogwarts. **

**If you read my other fic, don't worry I haven't abandoned it. I fully intend to have the next chapter up shortly.**

**Please let me know what you think, and if I should continue this or not. Thanks again for reading!**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical sadly.**

**Chapter I**

..

..

Naomi pressed her forehead against the cold glass, her eyes staring off into a place in the distance that did not exist. Out of focus trails of rain meandered across the window in a haphazard race where none won. The train window mirrored the color of her blue eyes in the dreary evening light. She squeezed them shut. Holding them tight. But the abyss behind her eyelids did nothing to hold back the thoughts she so desperately tried to ignore. Feeling the inside of her eyelids begin to mirror the outside of the window she shook her head.

"Fuck's sake." She sighed.

It all went back to that night during the winter holiday in third year. It always came back to that night. Always. And all she could see was red.

..

_Naomi had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday, seeing as Cook was, she didn't want to leave him alone for it. And besides, Gina would be busy at the Leaky Cauldron, it was always busy at the holiday._

"_The trains left." Cook stated as he walked into the common room to find his best mate sitting in a chair by the massive fireplace._

"_It has, how observant of you." Naomi smirked._

"_You're staying for holiday?"_

"_You're slow."_

_Cook narrowed his eyes slightly. "You didn't stay cos I was? Cos I told you I'm fine, don't need a pity party just cos-"_

_Naomi cut him off. "Oh, stop flattering yourself. I wanted a bit of peace and quiet this break. You know the Leaky Cauldron is anything but round the holiday."_

_He stood for a moment considering her words. A smile erupting across his face as he reconsidered his holiday now that his best mate was staying._

"_Oh Naomikins!" He bellowed picking her up and into a bone crushing hug, "We're gona get into some right trouble, we are!"_

"_What part of peace and quiet didn't make it through that thick skull of yours?" She laughed._

"_To the usual spot?" he proposed pulling out a bag of leaf from his pocket, "I was saving it for a proper occasion and it seems I've found it."_

_The two had spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening up on the ledge of the south tower in the cool winter air. The two friends laughed passing Cook's spliff between themselves, shooting the shit._

"_I will ride it," Cook continued, "Guarantee it. Before we graduate this place. I will."_

_Naomi rolled her eyes at him, "You always say that. Three years in, I see no proof to back up those words."_

_She was egging him on and she knew it. He was a determined fuck, if he said he was going to do something, odds were he would—that was until he got distracted by his next grand idea. Though this one had stuck three years, the longest yet._

"_I'll do it," he said pointedly. Spliff in hand he waved it in the direction of the black lake currently completely covered in ice. "Mark my words, I'll ride that giant squid."_

"_Cook if you could manage to get that far, it'd more than likely be the last thing you ever did."_

_Christmas Eve there was a feast for all the students whom had stayed. And it was this night that often, as it did now, plague Naomi's mind._

..

"You know," Cook began bringing her out of her revere, "Whenever I see you spaced out like that, completely gone to somewhere else, I just always hope it something real scandalous." He smirked devilishly.

She jumped slightly, turning away from the window. She hadn't heard the compartment door open.

"Care to share?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut it," She rolled her eyes, "Tosser," she added with a smile.

"So lets see it shall we?" he said keenly taking the seat opposite her.

"What?"

"You know what." He leaned forward expectantly.

Naomi shook her head before holding up the front of her robes to show her new prefects badge.

Cook bellowed a laugh. "Polished and all, well look at you."

"Oh sod off Cook." She said tiredly, "Was there a reason you came in here or were you just looking for a bother?"

"Aw," Cook mocked insult, "Can't a lad come to see his best mate?"

She looked at him pointedly.

"Eh, maybe a bit of a bother as well." He grinned.

"Yeah well, go be a bother elsewhere."

"Such a bird," he sighed dramatically, "feathers all a ruffled." He added half talking with his hands.

"Fuck off Cook." Naomi wasn't in the mood for his antics.

He continued to smile merrily, "Shouldn't you be you know, out patrolling the train, taking points from rowdy hooligans?"

"Such as yourself?" she quipped.

"Aw now Naomi, you wouldn't take points from a gentleman such as me self."

"Gentleman?" Now Naomi laughed. "And too right I would, got a job to do don't I?"

Cook leaned back in his seat stretching his arms behind his head. "You wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure of that? Just because were mates don't think I'm cutting you any slack."

"Hah! I may not be the err—clever one of us but if I relied on you to get out of all my follies well I'd never of left detention now would I?" he laughed before continuing, "Reason I know you won't take any points from me is because I'm your mate who is in your house. And you're bout the most competitive person I've ever met."

Naomi scoffed.

"Oh, don't act like it ain't true." He waved her off. "You want to win the house cup more 'in anyone." He smiled triumphantly.

She conceded with a rueful smile. "Yeah well, don't do anything extraordinarily stupid just cause you don't think I'll be dolling out penalties."

"I won't do anything I wouldn't a done before." He grinned.

"That's not very comforting."

The two friends were quiet for a moment before catching one another's eye. They burst out in a fit of what could only be described as giggles.

"How on earth did you become a prefect?" Cook laughed, holding the stitch in his side.

"I couldn't say really." Naomi replied wiping the tear out of her eye.

"You're right there with me half the time I break the rules."

"I know, guess it must be the half you don't get caught." She winked.

"Must be, Blondie."

Cook liked to give her shit about being chosen to be a prefect, but she knew he was proud of her. Taking the piss at each other's expense was how they showed that they cared.

"So what'd you think Cook," Naomi wondered aloud, "Fifth year going to be the best yet?"

"Babe, you've got yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited! Seriously. **

**This chapter is from Emily's perspective. I haven't decided how often I am going to switch back and forth, so this might be one of the few from Emily. **

**Again, I do promise to update the other fic soon.**

**Thank you so much for the feedback: whoah, anon, , vaskon, mUfF MuNcHeR, and Andreathewriter. It is greatly, greatly appreciated. And tremendous motivation to write more.**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical sadly.**

**Chapter II**

..

..

"Katie!" Emily yelled up the stairs, "If you make me late I swear I'm going to jinx you!"

Her ears were met with continued silence.

"…I will curse you!"

Again she received no reply.

"I won't let you cheat off me all year!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Emily finally heard her sister say. "Keep your vagina on."

Katie stopped at the bottom of the stairs next to Emily.

"Your hair." Katie said.

"Yes?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"It's the same."

"Same as yesterday and the day before."

"And the day before that and the day before that!"

"So?"

"So?" Katie said looking at her sister pointedly as she willed her hair to change from it's dark brown to a vibrant purple. "What is the point of being a Metamorphmagus if you never use your ability?"

"You use it enough for the both of us."

The twins were born with the ability to change their appearance at will without the need of a wand or spell. When they were younger they would change their hair color almost constantly. Sometime during the beginning of her first year Emily had settled on a vibrant red and for the most part it hasn't changed since. Now five years on.

Katie let out a huff. "It's not like anyone if going to confuse the fact that you're a Gryffindor, I'm pretty sure your hair doesn't _still_ need to be red."

"My hairs not red cause I'm a Gryffindor." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so then why is it still?" Katie countered. "You basically haven't changed it since we were first years."

"No reason," Emily shrugged, "I just like it."

Katie rolled her eyes at her twin. "I don't get you." She said as she turned to the mirror inspecting her currently purple hair. After some consideration a smirk slid onto her face as her hair turn back to the chocolate brown it had been as she walked down the stairs, with purple undertones added to it. "Perfect."

Emily had lied. There was a reason she'd kept her hair red all this time, more so than the fact that she liked it.

..

_It was winter and break was fast approaching drawing an end to her first semester ever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After lunch Emily had been modeling a few dresses for Katie so she could decide which they would wear on Christmas. Upon Katie's request she would change her hair with each outfit to try and find the best combination. As they got ready for their next class Emily had left her hair the vivid blue she had made if for the final dress._

_Emily took her seat next to her serious blonde lab partner in Herbology._

"_Oh." She heard the other girl say._

_Emily turned to meet surprised icy blue eyes._

"_Oh?" she asked shyly._

"_Sorry," the blonde said trying to control the expression on her face, "Your hair, it's different."_

"_Oh!" Emily smiled, she'd forgotten. "Katie had me trying dresses on earlier, trying to find the right colour," she said grabbing the end of her hair and glancing at it, "guess I forgot._

_Emily watched those blue eyes widen for a moment in wonder and understanding before the blonde looked down._

"_Do you not like it?" Emily asked, her hand still playing with the end of her hair. She didn't know why she cared so much what her quiet, smart lab partner thought, but she did._

"_No, it's nice." She shrugged with a hesitant smile, those blue eyes flickering up to meet Emily's showing sincerity for the briefest of moments before darting back down to their desk. "I just thought the red suited you, is all."_

_Emily beamed. "Thanks."_

..

"Bitch! You're going to make us miss the train!"

Emily looked to the front door where her younger brother James was standing arms crossed. His words had pulled her out of her memory of her first year as she stood there delayed him from beginning his. This was to be his first year at Hogwarts.

"Woah!" he exclaimed looking at Katie, "you're tits are out!"

"Shut it worm!" she said hitting him upside the head as she walked past him out the door. Emily hit him as well following her sister.

"What was that for?" James said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being a perv." Emily replied before turning to Katie. "Why did you spend forever putting an outfit together anyway, you know were just to change into robes before we get to Hogwarts."

"So the boys have a nice little picture in their heads of what I could be wearing underneath those god awful robes I'll be in all year." She said giving Emily, already in her school robes, a disdainful once over. "Couldn't hurt you to do the same."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know I have to be in my robes—"

"Right, right," Katie cut her off waving her hands in the air as if she could physically disperse her younger sister's words away, "You've got your duties to attend to. Wouldn't want to keep you."

Emily let out a sigh as Katie walked ahead to the waiting car. They hadn't talked about it, not really, but she could tell Katie wasn't exactly thrilled about her being chosen to be a Prefect. The complicated part was that Emily couldn't figure out if Katie was jealous that she hadn't been or if it was because it was the first time they were doing something completely separate. They shared a birthday, the same features, the same family, they both had the rare ability of being a Metamorphmagus, they were in the same house, they had the same classes, and they were even both beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This was change and Katie didn't like it.

..

..

On the train Emily was delighted when it was finally ten minutes until her Prefects meeting. Katie had buggered off ages ago leaving her with their annoying younger brother and his equally annoying friend Gordon. Under the excuse of her Prefects meeting Emily willingly ditched the two first years in search of her meeting. It was to be held in one of the compartments at the front of the train.

Emily wondered who the other Prefects would all be from her house and others as she hadn't kept much contact with people over the summer holiday.

On the third compartment door she peered into Emily paused. There she was, the main reason her hair was still red. Emily watched her for a moment as the blonde chatted with a fellow student. She noticed the perfect polished Prefect badge on her robes as she admired her nuances. How she would chew on her lip when she was deep in thought, the controlled calculating demeanor she always tried to keep, and the Achilles heel of emotion that has always been her eyes. She found it all beautiful.

Emily walked into the compartment. As she entered she caught those blue eyes she often thought of meet her own. The instant smiling sliding off her face as those blue eyes she stared into held no warmth for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited! Seriously. **

**Thank you so much for the feedback: Andreathewriter, LoveTypeThing-SureTypeThing, vaskon, portamento, mUfF MuNcHeR, EverybodyNeedsABitOfLove, and Zulu. It is greatly, greatly appreciated.**

**Back to Naomi's perspective in this one. Again, thank you for reading! And please, let me know what you think.**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter III**

..

..

"Oh Merlin," Naomi mumbled to herself closing her eyes. Shutting out what had thrown her off balance. She steeled herself as she opened her eyes to find those brown eyes on hers. She refused to break eye contact first, her expression unchanging. Only after the girl had looked away did she allow herself to take in her appearance, prefect badge and all. "Of fucking course."

"Hi." Emily chanced.

Naomi extended the coldest look she could muster. Realizing Emily wasn't skirting away, Naomi gave in acknowledging the smaller girl with a slight head nod.

She looked around Emily waiting for the other Fitch twin to appear. One was never fair behind the other usually.

"Where's the other fabulous fucking Fitch twin?" Naomi asked.

"Not coming." Emily shrugged.

"Wow, skipping out on the first prefect meeting." Naomi tutted. "How surprising. Then again, rules never applied to the Fitch's now did they?"

"No, I mean she's not coming as in, she's not a prefect." Emily replied her expression less soft.

"Oh." Naomi was genuinely surprised.

"Alright seems everyone's here," A tall handsome boy with dark hair began, cutting off any further conversation. "Lets begin shall we?"

Surprise, surprise, Naomi thought to herself after taking note of the boy's "Head Boy" badge pristinely placed on his robes. Tony Stonem got Head Boy. He was a seventh year and a fellow Slytherin. As far as Naomi was concerned, this year just took a serious turn for the better.

..

..

Naomi watched Emily nod in laughter at something her sister said. She sighed. Forcing herself to look away before she was found out. From her spot at the Slytherin table she had a perfect view of where Emily sat at her own table. The start-of-term banquet had started, all the first years sorted into their new houses. A very relieved looking James Fitch sat a few seats down from his sisters at the Gryffindor table. Naomi had zoned out for most of the sorting and most of Cook's constant chatter after that.

"I've been f'inkin'" Cook said through a mouthful, " 'Ow bout you let me take 'em first years down to the dungeons. Let'um f'ink that's the common room."

"I can't believe she's a prefect."

"C'mon it'd be a right laugh."

"What?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why?" Cook asked un-phased following her line of vision. He had evidently heard her. It scared her sometimes how attune he was to her voice. "She is the smart one in'it she?"

"Yeah…"

"And Katie's the one always running her fookin' mouth right?"

"Yeah…"

"So then that kinda makes sense dunnit?"

"I guess…"

"I'm just sayin' Blondie," Cook said scooping more pudding onto his plate, "if they were gona make one of 'em fookin famous Fitch twins a prefect, I'd be her."

"Whatever."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't."

"Whatever you say Blondie."

Naomi was staring again.

"So how bout it?" Cook asked a moment later.

"What?" Naomi said turning her attention to Cook.

"Were you not listenin' to a word I've been sayin'?"

"You know I refuse to listen to you when you talk with more food in your mouth than air."

Cook took an extra large spoonful of pudding into his mouth before opening it to show Naomi.

Naomi rolled her eyes at her best mate. Earning a pudding-full grin from Cook.

..

..

Cook and Naomi were both similar and different almost to an extreme. Both coming from broken homes: mixed blood. James Cook was a half blood. His mum was a witch, his father a wanker of a muggle. Upon finding out she was a witch he claimed she had bewitch him, she assures she didn't need magic to bewitch a man. He bolted regardless.

Naomi's mum was a witch born to muggle parents. Her father was a flake of a pureblood wizard. He took off long before Naomi could form a memory of him. Never knowing him she sneered at the thought of taking his sir name, not that she even knew it; he was no family of hers. It was just her and her mum, well and the wayward travellers that came and went at the Leaky Cauldron, the pub and inn her mother ran. Her mum's parents after discovering she was a witch disowned her: this fact causing Naomi to have a disfavor able view of muggles from a young age.

Gina's best friend growing up was Alice Longbottom. Alice's mum ran the Leaky Cauldron when they were younger. Alice, like Gina, was a Hufflepuff. Alice's father, Neville Longbottom, was a professor at the school. He was the head of Gryffindor house and taught herbology. He still did actually. After Gina's parents had kicked her out the Longbottom's took her in. She had a love for the Leaky Cauldron and all it's guests. When Alice's mum retired Gina took it over.

The Leaky Cauldron was the only home Naomi knew, well until she was accepted at Hogwarts.

The only thing related to her father Naomi was attached to let alone viewed favorably was a ring. When she was young she had found a gold ring with a crest designed around it. She'd thought it was pretty and wore it on a chain around her neck until her fingers were big enough to wear it as a proper ring. By the time she had inquired about its origins she loved it too much to toss it aside. Despite the fact it had been her fathers. She wasn't particularly materialistic, but there was just something about that ring, she couldn't part with it.

..

..

"Are you comin' or what?" Cook asked as Naomi walked slowly behind him. Reading off a sheet of parchment.

"One second." Naomi muttered looking over her schedule.

"Ancient Runes?" Cook questioned looking over Naomi's shoulder where she was inspecting her schedule.

"Yes?"

"Why in bloody hell are you takin' that?" Cook asked a disgusted look on his face.

"It's interesting."

"What in hell are you gona need to know that for?"

"It's useful."

"For wha'?" Cook didn't look impressed.

Naomi shot him a look before glancing at his schedule. "Oh yeah, cause Care of Magical Creatures is a necessity."

"You wana talk bout useful, that's useful." Cook stated. "Great bit o' help those runes'll do ya when ya run into a dragon."

"You don't study dragons in fifth year Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah well, we might by year seven." Cook explained, "An I'll do what I gotta do to get there."

He really was a determined fuck.

"So dragons, eh?" Naomi asked, "I thought you had your eyes set on that giant squid." She enjoyed pushing his buttons nearly as much as he enjoyed pushing hers.

"Yeah well," the boy shrugged, "If I happen ta' drop a few questions 'bout that squid in class, it's just a bit o' research in'it?"

Naomi laughed at her mate.

"Bit of extra credit, really." He grinned, "Which you'd know all bout."

"There's nothing wrong with doing extra credit." Naomi defended.

"There is when you don' fookin' need the extra credit." Cook rebuffed.

"Whatever."

"Smart enough for Ravenclaw." Cook cooed pushing her buttons right back; earning the eye roll from Naomi he was after. She was tired of the assumption only Ravenclaw housed intellectuals, herself proving that to be false.

"Bitch enough for Slytherin." The two friends turned to see Katie Fitch standing with her arms crossed behind them.

"So is that why you're in Gryffindor?" Naomi asked coolly. "All bitch and no brains?"

Katie pulled out her wand. Naomi, ever at the ready, produced hers with a smirk on her face. "I dare you."

Cook, who had watched the whole altercation lazily until this point stepped forward. "Ladies, ladies, as much as I would just love to watch," he winked, "we," he emphasized with a look to Naomi, "have places to be."

"Threatening a prefect?" Naomi tisked, "Not the best way to start the school year Katie. I'm sure your head of house would not like that." She taunted as she turned away from a fuming Katie and followed Cook down the hall.

They walked further along the corridor when Cook abruptly stopped.

"What?" Naomi said turning to Cook who seemed suddenly rooted to the spot. He looked as if he had just taken a physical blow.

"Did I…" he paused, "did I just stop a girl fight?"

Naomi let out a short burst of laughter. "A massacre's more accurate, isn't it? But yeah, I think you did mate."

He clutched onto his arms with a pained astonished look on his face. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive me self for that."

"Oh come on," Naomi chuckled at his dramatics. "Weren't you in such a rush only a moment before? Let's go."

**..**

**..**

****Author's Note********

**Sorry for the confusion about Naomi's house. Apparently Katie's attempted insult "Bitch enough for Slytherin." was too subtle. **

**Naomi and Cook are in Slytherin. I updated the chapter to make it a bit more clear. **

**Naomi's mother Gina was a Hufflepuff.**

**And I understand a lot of people expecting / thinking Naomi would be Ravenclaw seeing as she's so clever and all. To me she's a Slytherin because of all its attributing values. Some of the greatest witches and wizards came from Slytherin. Also I saw it as an antithesis to Emily's brave Gryffindor : )**

**Sorry for the mix up! Hope you still enjoyed the chapter regardless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and alerted. Seriously.**

**Thank you so much for the feedback: bec2277, Andreathewriter, skinsfan, mUfF MuNcHeR, maudsfeather, Super Tash, jaxicen, and Zulu. It is greatly, greatly appreciated.**

**Just a bit of an add-on to my author's note at the end of Chapter 3. Here is a bit of a cheat sheet for anyone not as much of a Harry Potter dork as I am. A list of the different characteristics each house values:**

**Gryffindor: courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry.**

**Hufflepuff: hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play.**

**Ravenclaw: intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit.**

**Slytherin: ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness.**

**Emily's perspective. Please let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter IV:**

..

..

Emily paused right before she turned the bend in the corridor. There were familiar voices speaking. An involuntary smile crept across her face.

"So where we going anyway?" Naomi asked.

"To see Fredds." Cook answered as if it were obvious.

Naomi stopped.

"Cook." She stated.

"What?"

"I'm a prefect." She said incredulously "I can't be coming with you on your little drug deals."

"Aw I'm just going to have a bit of a chat with my favourite herbologist." Cook feigned innocence. Freddie Mclair was a fifth year Hufflepuff who had a propensity for herbology. He had a way with plants of both legal and illegal variety.

"A bit of a chat my arse." Naomi retorted.

"Oh come off it." Cook groaned. "Don' tell me this is how it's gona be now. Wha' you got that badge and all of'a sudden you're all fookin' prim and proper?"

"You know that's not true." Naomi said in a softer tone.

"Bollocks its not." Cook shot back. "No' even day one o' classes an you're already bailing on fun."

"I am not bailing on fun." Naomi said in an exasperated tone. "You going to a drop and smoking a spliff down by the kitchens is not what I call 'fun.'" She added using air quotation marks with her fingers to emphasize her point.

"You used to!" Cook bellowed. "before you got all high and mighty with your prefect duties."

"Fuck you Cook!"

"Anytime ya like darlin'" Cook threw back.

Emily stood still enwrapped in the two friends argument. It wasn't until she heard the loudening approach of footsteps and a mumbled "Fucking Tosser." that she realized Naomi was headed her way. Fuck. She darted into the nearest classroom.

Leaning against the door she shut it behind her with a quiet snap. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The last thing she needed was Naomi thinking she was spying on her. Which she may have just been doing, but it was purely happenstance.

"Ah, Ms. Fitch," A man's voice said from inside the room.

Emily jumped. Her eyes shot open to find the kind eyes of Professor Longbottom smiling at her.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked. There were stacks of parchment and books at the desk he sat behind.

"No, no, Professor," Emily stammered out. He had startled her. "Sorry to be a bother."

"Emily, you know you're never a bother." He smiled putting his quill down. He was an older man, same age as her grandparents. He had grey hair with a few stubborn brown strands left scattered sparingly amongst his head and his shortly trimmed beard which covered part of his weathered, kind face.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"And how is your Grandda' doing?"

"He's well." Emily replied politely.

"Give him and your Gran my regards."

"Yes, Professor, I'll be sure to."

..

..

"Where the hell have you been?" Katie asked annoyed.

"I was caught up with Professor Longbottom." Emily said, simplifying the reason she was late to meet Katie.

"Classes haven't even started. Over achiever much?"

"Fuck off Katie." Emily said turning to leave.

"Alright, alright." Katie said quickly, "I've just been waiting is all."

Emily looked at her expectantly. She hadn't informed her why it was so important that they meet.

"So I've been thinking about the team." Katie started, "And I've got some ideas."

Emily groaned. "Katie classes haven't even started yet. Don't tell me you already want to hold a practice?" Emily loved Quidditch, but Katie was a fanatic.

"Well we're gona be needing to hold tryouts."

"It's too soon." Emily interjected.

Katie waved her off. "I know, I know, but I thought the two of us could go round the pitch a bit later?" she questioned, "I've got some new drill ideas I want to have a go at."

Emily sighed, while the thought of going for a fly sounded lovely, the thought of doing countless drills with Katie did not. But she also knew how much it meant to her sister. This was Katie's first year being Captain. Fifth years weren't usually selected, but with the Captain last year being a seventh year and Katie being the loudest on the pitch anyway, it made sense. "What time?"

Katie beamed. "Brilliant. Straight after dinner. We've got loads to do!"

"Great." Emily said to herself as Katie walked off.

..

..

_Emily lay in the back garden enjoying the crisp night air, a reprieve from the hot day. Though nothing seemed to quell her feverish mind. She watched the stars sharpen as her eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness._

_Emily heard a distant pop followed by footsteps. It must be nearing midnight, she hadn't realized it was already that late._

_She heard her granddad's voice at the back door. "Happy birthday my old friend!" he said warmly followed by silence elapse the time of a hug. _

"_And I shall return the well wishes in approximately…seven minutes mate." Said the jovial voice of Neville Longbottom._

"_Have a seat."_

"_Thank you."_

_Emily did not move envisioning her granddad and Professor Longbottom sit in the rocking chairs on the back porch as they did every year since she was old enough to remember._

"_So Harry, how've ya been?" Neville asked._

"_Oh fine, been enjoying retirement." Her granddad answered._

"_Rubbish." Neville laughed, "don't tell me you're not bored out of your mind."_

_Harry laughed as well. "Maybe a bit. But don't tell Ginny that, she'll find me plenty to do if she hears a whisper of it."_

"_If I hear a whisper of what?" Emily heard her Gran say as the screen door creaked open._

"_Nothing dear, nothing." Harry said quickly._

"_Uh huh," Ginny said disbelievingly. "Lovely to see you Neville. You're not trying to get him to come teach at Hogwarts again are you?" She asked placing two butter beers down on the small table between them._

"_I'm here for pleasure not business." Neville said holding his hands up in innocence before adding, "Though Harry, you always know Hogwarts would love to have you."_

"_I think my time at Hogwarts has passed, the anniversary is enough for me. But I appreciate the offer."_

_Every year on the anniversary of the final battle her grandparents visited the monument commemorating those who fell in battle on Hogwarts grounds._

"_Well I figured you birthday lads would enjoy a cold butter beer. This summer's been a hot one."_

"_That is has." Neville agreed, "Thanks a lot Ginny!" Emily could practically hear the smile in his voice._

"_Care to join?" Harry asked, "I'm sure some old detention stories are bound to come up."_

_Emily heard her Gran's hearty laugh. "Oh I'm sure they will, but I'll leave you boys to it. Happy Birthday you two."_

"_You know Harry, that offer always stands." Neville said after the screen door swung shut. "And you know as well as the next that the Harry Potter will never truly be gone of Hogwarts."_

"_You sound like Dumbledore, Professor Longbottom." Harry laughed._

"_Wise man." Neville said._

_The two were silent a moment sipping their butter beers as Emily shifted on the lawn putting her hands behind her head._

"_You never let Madam Pomfrey take care of those scars did you?" Harry asked. _

_Emily knew he was referring to the scars on Neville's face. Emily hadn't noticed them mostly at first, just the nick in his right eyebrow. His shortly trimmed beard covered the most of a long scar that went along the left side of his jaw. During his seventh year at Hogwarts when Voldemort was in power Neville, along with Emily's gran, had lead students in attacks against the Death Eaters that taught at the school. He had been the ringleader of sorts, and had the scars to prove it._

"_Naw mate." Neville said, "Some things aren't meant to be erased. Scars are meant to remind you we're you've been."_

"_Yeah." Harry agreed. And for the first time since their arrival Emily turned to look at the two men. She watched her granddad absentmindedly raise his hand to his own forehead to where the scar, which Voldemort had marked him as his equal still lay. As he sat next to the one not chosen. How their lives could have been different. Yet how their lives were interwoven. The two boys from the prophecy smiled at one another, scars and all._

..

"Oh I didn't know anyone was here."

Emily jumped at the voice pulling her from her memory of earlier this summer.

"I'll go." Naomi said.

"No. Stay." The words shot out of her mouth faster than she could get to her feet.

She'd been lying on the Quidditch Pitch since Katie's little practice session had ended. She always enjoyed the drawn out evenings of summer. The sun was just now setting on the horizon. Golden yellows and sharp oranges blazed behind the mountaintops and trees casting shadows and throwing light.

Naomi was silent for a moment. "I'll come back another time."

"You don't have to go you know. Just cos I'm here."

"I better go." Naomi repeated, as if thinking better of it.

"The pitch is big enough for the both of us, you know." Emily offered.

"Wouldn't want people to think we were spending time alone together. What would your dear Katie say if she saw us fraternizing?"

"I didn't think you cared what people thought."

"I don't."

"Could have fooled me."

"Caring what people think and minding people telling lies about you are not the same." Naomi stated.

Emily was silent.

"What? Cat got your brave tongue Gryffindor?" Naomi quipped, Emily said nothing. "That's what I thought."

"—Naomi"

"Whatever." Naomi said as she swung onto her broom and kicked off into the air.

**..**

**..**

****Author's Note****

**Sorry for another one, this is just a bit of a cheat sheet for people who haven't read the books, or are a bit rusty. **

**In the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, it didn't actually state that it was Harry. The description of "the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord" fit both Neville and Harry, being born July 30****th**** and July 31****st**** respectively. Voldemort chose Harry as he saw more of himself in Harry, thus Harry was marked as the chosen one.**

**And yes, Harry Potter and Ginny are Emily and Katie's grandparents.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**-kb**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a bit. Between shark week and life, things have been a bit hectic. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and alerted. Seriously.**

**Thank you so much for the feedback: anon, maudsfeather, mUfF MuNcHeR, Super Trash, stphnyvillegas, and DobbyWeasley. It is greatly, greatly appreciated.**

**Naomi's perspective. As always, please let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter V:**

..

..

Naomi closed her eyes in the cool summer evening air. There really was nothing like flying. Despite the run in on the ground she felt the rush of oxygen calming her. Flying was extremely freeing. She found the knowledge of being able to fly anywhere, anywhere an escape route, exhilarating.

"You don't have to run away every time we're near each other you know." She heard from a bit below her.

"Following me?" Naomi shot back.

"No." Emily said leveling her altitude with the blonde. "I was here first if you recall."

"You were daydreaming on the pitch." Naomi stated, "Not up here in the air."

Emily sighed.

Naomi continued to fly on doing her best to ignore the persistent redhead. "Are you just going to keep following me?" She eventually snapped coming to a sudden stop.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Can we just talk?"

"Sort of defeats the purpose of coming out for a fly, yeah?" Naomi remarked.

"Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Emily…" Naomi began as if this were a tired conversation. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure." Naomi said resuming movement.

"I am!" Emily said cutting her off.

"Sorry enough to correct your sister the next time she says something both you and I know is a lie?"

Emily sat silently perched on her broomstick, looking forlorn.

"Goodbye, Emily." Naomi said shooting away back to a lower altitude and away from the pitch.

..

..

Naomi and Cook have been best mates since their first year. Admittedly they did not get along when they first met. Naomi found Cook to be loud and obnoxious. Cook thought Naomi had a stick up her arse.

They fought constantly and hated each other for a healthy chunk of their first term until one night.

_Naomi sat at one of the tables by the massive stone fireplace in the Slytherin common room playing a game of exploding snap with a few other first years. Cook was making himself a nuisance buggering around their table – stealing pieces and throwing them back onto the table in time for them to explode. Naomi had had enough._

"_Do that one more time and I'll punch you." Naomi stated as she glared at a grinning Cook._

"_Ooo," Cook mocked waving his hands in the air. "You've gon' an scared me now. I think I'll stop." He walked a few paces away before turning back to hover around the table, like a shark circling it's prey._

"_I mean it." Naomi said with all the threat she could muster. "Touch the game again and I'll hit you square in the jaw."_

"_Oh yeah?" Cook goaded, "What spell you gona hit me with Brainiac?"_

_Naomi rolled her eyes at the boy and went back to her game. She ignored him until he was in her personal space standing by the side of the table._

_Looking her in the eye, Cook leaned over her and shot one of the pieces straight off the table with a flick of his fingers._

_The next thing Cook knew he was splayed flat on the floor. A few students peered over to see what the commotion was. Naomi had hooked him square in the jaw._

"_You punched me?" Cook stated surprised, sitting up as he held his jaw._

"_I told you I would." She explained calmly._

_Cook looked at Naomi as if sizing her up. He rubbed his jaw. _

"_Tha' was a nice left hook." He eventually said as he stood back up. _

"_Thanks." Naomi replied. Now she was the surprised one. It was definitely not the response she was expecting, though she couldn't complain._

_Cook nodded his head, his sore jaw forming a smile. It was as if that punch had knocked some sense into him. He regarded her differently. He wasn't mad, how could he be? She'd told him she was going to do it, and she'd followed through. He liked that, respected it. _

"_So can I join the next game?" He asked after a moment, pointing to the table._

_Naomi looked at him again surprised, a smile finding its way onto her face as well. "Sure."_

..

"Are you done being a prick then?" Naomi asked as she looked up from the small white flower now opening and closing on the book in her lap.

"If you're done bein' a proper fun sponge." Cook said walking around her chair and into view. He did little charms like the lily when he felt bad about something but didn't have the words to say so. Words weren't his thing, charms, he was a bit better at.

Naomi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry," he muttered holding the back of his neck. "You are though ya'? We're still gona have some fookin' fun this year right?"

"Of course we are." She stated before sighing, "But you know Cook I do have a job to do now as well."

"I know, I know." He said dropping his arm down to his side.

"We're still best mates and were still going to break countless rules, I'm sure" she said giving him a look as a smirk played across her lips.

The boy beamed.

"But," she continued with just as serious a tone, smirk vanished, "Don't be bringing me on unnecessary drops and such, Cook. For fucks sake, it's one thing if it's you an I fucking about, but Freddie? Going off with a bunch of people to fuck off? I can't do it."

"Ah, but Fredds would never say nofin'"

"That's not the point, yeah?"

"Yeah…" he said, like a child being chastised.

"Look." She said, "Me and you," she pointed between the two of them, "we're still best mates, it's still the two of us and nothings going to change that." She was being sincere and he knew it. "And fuck you for thinking a badge would change that." She added the smirk once again present on her face.

He returned the smile. "Fook you righ' back."

And they were back.

..

..

"What are you grumblin' on about?" Cook asked as they walked across the grounds to greenhouse five. They had their first herbology class of the semester.

"Nothing." Naomi dismissed.

"Yer not still mad bout the other day are ya?" He asked, "I thought we'd sorted tha'."

"It's sorted." Naomi.

"Then what has got yer wand all wonky?" Cook pushed.

"Nothing."

"Yer bent as a tilt." He continued, not believing her.

"Nothing, drop it will you." She snapped.

He held his hands up. "Well for once I'm glad I'm not gona be sittin' next to you. Reckon' Professor Longbottom's doin' me a favor assignin' us partners."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "The same fucking one every year. What's the point of all that meeting other houses rubbish if he just pairs us with the same people every fucking year?" she grumbled.

Fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors lined the dingy glass walls of the greenhouse as Professor Longbottom began class. "Alright well, let's learn our seats shall we?" he asked cheerily.

Some teachers stressed the importance of comingling amongst the different houses, assigning seats or partners in class, Professor Longbottom being one of them.

"Shall we use the alphabet? First name? Birthday? Wand size?" He chuckled to himself. He did this every year. "Should I just let you choose your own this year? Leave you to your own devices?" Everyone looked at each other questioningly, hopefully. This was a new proposition and the thought of being able to pick a friend was a potentially surprising turn of events. "Now where'd be the fun in that?"

Naomi had stopped listening. Instead focusing all her attention on not looking at the person she knew would be her lab partner for the entire year, the same person who has been her lab partner in herbology every year. She couldn't escape.

She heard her named called and took her seat along one of the two rows of tables running lengthwise down the narrow greenhouse. She wasn't paying attention, lost in thought. Her eyes betrayed her intentions looking up, catching a pair of brown eyes she only knew too well.

..

_Naomi was giggling. One of those pure uninhibited giggles you couldn't contain despite yourself. Her and Cook were laughing at nothing, and everything, as they meandered through the castle toward the Great Hall. They had spent far too long up on "their spot" on the south tower becoming chilled to the bone as they plotted their grandiose futures. The cold was currently the last thing on their minds, feeling full of ideas and light from smoke. They had that positive effect on each other, mostly, enabling each other's dreams, making them feel tangible._

_Without a care in the world the two third year Slytherins walked into the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. The hall was marvelously decorated. Instead of the four house tables and the teachers' table on the platform there was but one long table set up in the hall. A giant tree had been erected on the teachers' platform, there were ice sculptures and holly, a small dance floor for if people chose to do so, a suspended band of self playing instruments, and a lazy snow that danced down from the enchanted ceiling._

_The food had been as satisfying on their stomachs as the decorations were on their eyes. Cook had buggered off some time later. Naomi assumed he was after a kiss from some unsuspecting girl or leftovers down in the kitchens. Though Cook had grown up in a traditional wizarding household he never looked down much on the house elves. Naomi suspected she had a bit to do with that, yarning on and on about equal rights for all, and also that he probably spent more time with his family's house elf growing up than his own mum. In turn they loved him and his appetite for the occasional midnight snack._

_While most of the residing students stayed in the Great Hall enjoying their self induced food coma on a bench or dancing away the holiday on the non-slip ice dance floor. Naomi left the music and merriment behind finding herself in the courtyard enjoying the peaceful Christmas Eve air._

_Naomi sat on the bench at the far side of the courtyard preferring the real crisp starry sky to the enchanted snow from inside. The mild winter evening up on the south tower had turned into a beautiful cold clear night. She found it funny how the cold always seemed to sharpen the sky. It was one of those facts she had come to accept often walking outside in the wake of all looking forth warmth just to admire the sky at its finest. _

_Naomi let out a sigh of contentment. Whether it was the leaf from earlier with Cook, the warm butter beers at the feast, the relaxing feel of break, or the temptress sky, Naomi was actually enjoying herself. She melted back into the bench as she felt more so than heard the faint pulse of the music still playing from within the hall._

"_Can I join you?" she heard someone say from behind her._

_Naomi jumped. Sitting up quickly. Hand over her wand pocket, out of habit._

"_Sorry," a small husky voice said coming into her view by the empty side of the bench. If someone were to have happened across Naomi, they might have thought she had been in fact waiting for someone, sitting all the way to one side, expectantly leaving room. "I didn't mean to startle you."_

_Naomi just looked at the girl._

"_It's a beautiful night." She smiled taking a seat on the bench. Naomi nodded her head in agreement before tearing her eyes away from the girl with bright red hair and back up to the sky._

_Her and Emily had been lab partners in Herbology ever since their first year. Not by choice. Three years on now and this is the first time they had spoken outside of class. Not that Naomi had tried to, she hadn't in fact, sticking with her Slytherins, and Cook, for the most part._

"_Much nicer than the fake snow in the hall." Emily continued despite Naomi's silence._

"_Much." Naomi concurred._

_Emily smiled. _

"_This holiday might be my favorite yet, despite not being home for it. Does that make me a bad person?" Emily asked sheepishly her eyes dancing across Naomi's face in the dim light._

"_No." Naomi offered up after a quiet moment, as if debating whether or not to encourage the conversation by being an active participant. _

"_Good." Emily said happily. "It's just the quiet, I've never experienced anything quite like it before. And I've found it rather nice."_

_Now Naomi face softened. That was a statement she could relate to. And she found herself responding "Tell me about it." She breathed, loosening her posture a bit on the bench. "I've never had a quiet holiday before, think I might have ruined all future ones."_

"_So is this your first holiday staying at Hogwarts as well?" Emily asked._

_Naomi nodded. "And also by far my quietest yet."_

"_You have a loud family too?" Emily asked eyes focused on Naomi._

_Naomi shrugged, "Sort of, well, no not really my family so much as my house." She explained. "My mum runs The Leaky Cauldron, get a lot of travellers round the holiday."_

"_Really?" Emily asked, fascinated, "What's that like? Oh, it's always lovely when we get to go to Diagon Alley, I can't imagine growing up there. I bet you've met loads of interesting people. I've just got the same old loud lot of relatives every holiday. Don't get me wrong, I love 'em, really do, but you can only go so many days with a right lot of people in a small house before you think you've gone a bit mad."_

"_Yeah," Naomi agreed, smiling a small smile. Three years as her Herbology partner and she had never heard Emily speak much before. She was pegged as the quiet, shy twin. Naomi now suspected she wasn't the twin with less to say but simply the less loud one. "If it gets too crazy I usually escape up to the roof for a bit, or just lock my door."_

"_That must be nice."_

"_To have a lock on my door?"_

"_To have your own room." _

"_You don't?" Naomi asked in disbelief. "I think I'd kill someone if I had to share, I like my space."_

"_Been sharing with Katie, well since forever." Emily shrugged._

"_Ah right, your twin." Naomi said being reminded of the red head's louder half. "So you never really escape from the noise do you?"_

_Emily laughed. And that made Naomi smile, an honest genuine smile: the kind that hurt your face if you held it too long._

"_Never." Emily giggled, her face brightening at Naomi's smile._

_The two were quiet for a moment settling into the stillness of the night. They both eventually shifted their gazes up to the sky. Every now Naomi would sneak a glance over to Emily. She could have sworn she caught Emily looking back more than once._

"_It's freezing out here." Emily stated as she inspected the sky, rubbing her hands together. Making no move to go back inside._

_Naomi shrugged, "I think it's nice."_

_Emily gave Naomi a look. "Surely you've got to be a bit cold."_

"_Not really." Naomi shrugged again. "I like the cold."_

_Emily narrowed her eyes at Naomi slightly, giving her a disbelieving look. _

"_Honestly," Naomi stated reaching her hand out of her pocket and placing the back of her fingers against Emily's cheek. Emily felt warm fingers against her cheek. "Not cold."_

_She absentmindedly leaned against the warmth of Naomi's hand, a small smile pulling on her face. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked._

_Naomi cleared her throat a moment later slowly retracting her hand. "See, warm." She added lamely. The two girls continued to stare at each other. _

_A wicked smile suddenly played across Emily's face. She reached her hands up and placed them on Naomi's face and neck. Naomi squealed. Emily's hands were freezing._

"_See, cold." Emily smirked as Naomi tried to remove Emily's offending cold hands from her exposed skin. The two ended up laughing sat quite close together in the middle of the bench._

"_You're horrible." Naomi said through a huff of laughter. "Your hands are freezing!"_

"_I told you it was cold out." Emily replied smugly._

"_No, you're cold. It's nice out." Naomi corrected._

"_Or, its cold out, you're just nice and warm." Emily countered. "abnormally warm."_

"_I'm used to it." Naomi shrugged. _

"_Spend a lot of time out in the cold?" Emily questioned. Not displacing herself from Naomi's warm side._

_The blonde shrugged again. "Always the most stars on the coldest nights." Or maybe it was the leaf she had smoked earlier with Cook. Either way she didn't feel cold._

"_Mmm." Emily agreed. She leaned her head onto the Blonde's shoulder. "Tell me about them."_

"_What?" Naomi tensed looking down at the redhead currently using her shoulder as a pillow. She was staring up at the sky intently._

"_Tell me about the stars."_

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Anything." She breathed as Naomi watched the light of the stars dance in the reflection of Emily's eyes._

"_When someone tells you the north star always points north, what they actually mean is the north star and two less bright ones that for an equilateral triangle make an arrow. The north star being the point of it."_

"_Which ones that?"_

_Naomi leaned over Emily pointing her outstretched arm up toward it. "Follow where I point." Emily followed the blonde's instruction._

"_I still don't see it." She pouted turning her head slightly catching Naomi's eye. Their faces were extremely close. Naomi felt slightly dizzy. She told herself it was the leaf she'd smoked earlier. But smoking up, no matter how good the stuff, had never caused the compounding feeling she currently felt in her chest._

_Naomi shook her head slightly pulling out her wand. "Are you watching?" She asked waiting for Emily to nod. "Nors Astrum Lumos" She muttered as she pointed her want to the sky. The north star and its counter parts shimmered in the night sky._

"_Ooh! I see it!" Emily said excitedly. "Tell me more."_

_Naomi began to explain a few of her favourite constellations and the lore behind them._

_Each time she'd finish Emily would simply say "More."_

"_Some stars are so far away that by the time it takes for its light to travel that distance, the light we see is actually from hundreds maybe even thousands of years ago. It's like looking back in time." _

"_Is it really?" Emily asked._

"_And some of the stars you're looking at, might not even exist anymore. The amount of time it takes it's light to reach earth. By the time you see it, it could already be gone."_

"_That's almost tragic."_

"_I think it's beautiful."_

_Emily turned her head to look at Naomi again. Emily almost looked jealous at the way the blonde was now admiring the stars._

_She reached out her hand again and gently placed her palm on Naomi's cheek, turning the girls head to face her own._

"_Cold." Naomi said in a small voice. Inspecting Emily's face with a slightly fascinated inquisitive look._

"_Warm." Emily said even softer leaning forward and placing her lips on Naomi's. It was soft and warm and lovely. It was jarring. Naomi was spinning. She definitely couldn't blame it on the leaf._

"_Oh." Naomi sighed as they broke apart slightly, her eyes still closed. She opened them to find Emily's big, warm, brown eyes staring into cold blue. Her brow was slightly creased as she looked between brown eyes and soft lips. She moved a fraction forward. Emily's lips met hers again. Naomi felt that lovely, terrifying, jarring sensation in the pit of her stomach again. Emily wrapped her cold hands around the back of Naomi's neck as one of her warm hands found Emily's cool cheek._

"_EW!" There was a shout. "WHAT IN MERLINS FUCKING BEARD ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" And they were apart. Naomi all the way against her end of the bench, Emily suddenly standing._

"_Fuckin' lezza! Attack my sister did you?" Katie said drawing her wand. After a flicker of shock, Naomi's was out as well. Emily was suddenly standing between the two._

"_Katie!" Emily yelled._

"_What? She did." Katie hissed back. "I saw her. Keep your filthy Slytherin hands off her yeah?" _

_Naomi had never found herself speechless before. She had gotten into plenty of fights. She had chosen silence many of times. She had never been rendered speechless before. But between Emily kissing her, and Katie's sudden appearance during said kissing, that's exactly what she was._

"_Katie, leave it alone." Emily pleaded trying to push her sister away._

"_No, I won't." Katie said shaking off Emily's arm, wand raised. "You stay away from my sister. You and your lot. You hear me?"_

_Naomi was almost certain that if Emily had not been standing directly between the two jinxes would have been flown._

_Naomi was silent as Emily wasn't correcting her. Naomi stood there, wand at the ready, pointed directly between Katie's eyes, she would not miss. She narrowed her eyes at Katie before shifting her gaze to a desperate looking Emily._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and alerted.**

**But a huge special thanks for reviewing: Zulu, Super Trash, maudsfeather, gryff, Heyya, stphnyvillegas, anon, Mariah, mUfF MuNcHeR, lalalalee, Anonysaurus, and DobbyWeasley. I cannot express how much I appreciate your time and words.**

**I promise the next chapter will be up sooner (I only promise this because I've had half of it done before this one haha.)**

**Emily's perspective. As always, please let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter VI:**

..

..

_Emily sat in her favourite comfy chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. It was Christmas Eve and the room was empty as most students had gone home for the holiday. Rob and Lily Fitch were off opening a new gym and James was staying with their grandparents. Emily and Katie had opted to stay at Hogwarts. They knew too well how crowded their grandparents house became at Christmas and as much as they loved their dad they didn't fancy handing out flyers saying the family mantra "Don't get fit, get Fitched" for their entire holiday._

"_Finally." Emily muttered standing up as Katie came down the dormitory stairs and into view. She'd been waiting on her sister to finish getting ready for the past twenty minutes._

"_You can't rush perfection." Katie explained as they walked out the portal into the hallway. "And does your hair really have to be that colour tonight?" Katie said exasperated. In line with the holiday Katie had turned her hair red._

"_Katie…I'm not the one that changed it. If you don't want to match, change yours back." Emily rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever, I'm not changing mine. We'll just be matching tonight, I guess." Katie stated as they made their way toward the Great Hall. "Since someone keeps hogging red."_

"_I'm not hogging it." Emily said annoyed. "I don't care what colour your hair is I don't understand why you're so invested in mine."_

_Emily had enjoyed the feast, eating and laughing with the other students that had stayed on for the holiday. Though she kept glancing over toward the other end of the table where a group of Slytherins had sat together. Katie had gone off to the dance floor with a fourth year Gryffindor who's name Emily didn't care to remember. Sitting at the lone great table she watched as the boy Naomi was always hanging around buggered off. And not long after the blonde leave the hall and its merriment behind._

_Emily found herself following the girl out into quiet the courtyard. She watched Naomi sit to the side of the bench and faltered a step wondering if she was waiting for someone to join her. When no one else came she approached the blonde, her heart beating fast. _

"_Can I join you?" Emily asked._

_.._

Emily smiled as she thought back to that night, it was the most freely she'd ever heard Naomi speak. The usually cool and calculated blonde had rambled on about her mum's pub, and the stars, and it had been lovely. She was sure Naomi could talk forever and she'd never grow tired of it.

Those ice blue eyes met her own and a small frown formed on her face, mirroring the blonde's. She thought of the end of that night. She was always reminded of it. Every time Naomi looked at her like that. She felt her shoulders slump slightly, defeated. That night had been perfect, before Katie had shown up and she had royally mucked it up with her own deer in the headlights reaction.

..

"_Some stars are so far away that by the time it takes for its light to travel that distance, the light we see is actually from hundreds maybe even thousands of years ago. It's like looking back in time." _

"_Is it really?" Emily asked._

"_And some of the stars you're looking at, might not even exist anymore. The amount of time it takes it's light to reach earth. By the time you see it, it could already be gone."_

"_That's almost tragic."_

"_I think it's beautiful."_

_Emily turned her head to look at Naomi again. Emily felt jealous of the sky with the way the blonde was now admiring the stars._

_Not being able to help herself she reached out her hand again and gently placed her palm on Naomi's cheek, turning the girls head to face her own._

"_Cold." Naomi said in a small voice. Emily felt as if her heart was trying to leap from her chest as Naomi inspected her face with a slightly fascinated inquisitive look._

"_Warm." she said even softer leaning forward and placing her lips on Naomi's. It was more than words. Emily had felt compelled to do it. Stared at Naomi's lips and just always wondered what they'd feel like upon her own. They were soft and warm and lovely. Before Emily had felt as if her heart was trying to escape, now, she wasn't sure where it'd gone. Somewhere up in the atmosphere. Dancing amongst the stars._

"_Oh." Naomi sighed as they broke apart slightly, her eyes still closed. Emily studied her face as if it were art. Cold blue eyes opened to find Emily's warm brown. Emily froze feeling the charged static between them, as if moving would cause it to dissipate. Naomi's brow was slightly creased as she looked between brown eyes and soft lips. Naomi moved a fraction forward and Emily needed no more encouragement. If stars were people, Emily would be a burst of light. That somewhere, light years away, someone looking at there sky would see her burn through the night. Emily wrapped her cold hands around the back of Naomi's neck as one of Naomi's warm hands found Emily's cool cheek._

"_EW!" There was a shout. "WHAT IN MERLINS FUCKING BEARD ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" And they were apart. Naomi all the way against her end of the bench, Emily suddenly standing._

"_Fuckin' lezza! Attack my sister did you?" Katie said drawing her wand. Emily suddenly found herself standing between the her sister and the girl she had just kissed._

"_Katie!" Emily yelled trying to quell her sister before she did any more damage._

"_What? She did." Katie hissed back. "I saw her. Keep your filthy Slytherin hands off her yeah?" _

_She kept flitting her head between her sister and Naomi. Not sure of which made her more nervous, Katie currently running her mouth, or Naomi's silence._

"_Katie, leave it alone." Emily pleaded trying to push her sister away. She was no longer a burning star, just a mistaken late night jet in which muggles flew through the night._

"_No, I won't." Katie said shaking off Emily's arm, wand raised. "You stay away from my sister. You and your lot. You hear me?"_

_Emily had the odd realization that if she was not standing in between the two girls that a magical brawl would be taking place. She had heard enough rumors about Naomi that she knew how to duel and witnessed Katie get into more than enough fights for the both of them. She purposely shifted herself into Naomi's wand's path._

_This was all too much. She didn't know how to stop this, how to fix this. She pleaded Naomi with her eyes, wishing for the blonde to understand, to forgive, to let her explain. She knew she had to say something, but what? To correct Katie would mean admitting more than she'd properly admitted to herself. To not would be to surely lose what she had just gained, what that was she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she liked it._

_Naomi made the decision for her, giving her a cold stare before turning on her heal and walking off into the night. Damning her silence. She would never forget that look Naomi gave her, right before turning away. It broke her heart. _

..

"Alright well, let's learn our seats shall we?" Professor Longbottom asked cheerily.

The class groaned.

"Shall we use the alphabet? First name? Birthday? Wand size?" Professor Longbottom chuckled to himself. He did this every year. "Should I just let you choose your own this year? Leave you to your own devices?"

Emily's breath caught in her throat at Professor Longbottom's last suggestion.

"Why are you being such a freak?" Katie whispered to Emily as they stood in greenhouse five.

Emily didn't respond. Katie elbowed her in the arm after following her twin's line of vision. "He gives us the same ones every year. It's not like either of us are about to luck out."

She sighed as her name was called to be next to Naomi. It was always the same, yet she was always nervous this would be the year of change. It was the only time Naomi would speak to her. Granted she would never say a word not directly related to herbology, but she at least had that. She caught Naomi's eye as she walked over to her and felt the black hole in her chest compound in on itself.

..

It was a usual herbology class, Naomi only speaking to her when necessary. And as usual they were amongst the first to finish the class assignment. The two waited around for Cook and Katie, who were also partnered together.

"Need a hand?" Naomi asked as she approached Cook who sat further down the other side of the greenhouse. Emily followed as she was waiting on Katie. Her and Cook were just beginning to put away their instruments.

"You like giving hand don't you Naomi?" Katie jibed wickedly.

"Please Katie, don't." Emily pleaded from behind Naomi.

"See you." Naomi said dropping Cook's measuring unit and turning away.

"Fuck's sake." Emily said exasperated, "She didn't kiss me, okay?"

"Yes she did, she practically jumped you." Katie reproached.

"I kissed her." Emily proclaimed, her words halting Naomi. The blonde paused before turning around back toward the group as Emily rushed on. "I was drunk and someone gave me dragon powder and I felt like fucking kissing someone. Satisfied?"

"I'll say!" Cook grinned looking between the redhead and his best mate.

"Shut the fuck up Cook." Naomi said clipping him over the head her hand. He silenced at once, rubbing the back of his head as he gathered his stuff. The look those blue eyes gave her as their respective halves finished cleaning their station will forever be imbedded within Emily's memory. It was different. Different than all the looks since that Christmas Eve third year to now. And whatever that usual feeling in Emily's stomach supernovaed.

..

..

"Alright so it's a two week rotation." Tony Stonem continued. The Head Girl, Jal a seventh year Ravenclaw, sat at the professor's desk. Tony casually leaned against the board as he spoke. "Everyone is paired up within there year for patrol. For the most part you're just going to have to send students back to their dormitories, ward off stupid troublemaking. Nothing very difficult or exciting. Beyond that, you find a professor to doll out punishments."

Emily was twenty minutes into the second prefects meeting of the school year. Tony, Head Boy, was going over their main duties and responsibilities. She looked around the room noting familiar faces. A few of her cousins were also prefects, the odds less impressive if you took into account the number of Fitchs/Potters/Weasleys there were at Hogwarts. There was her cousin Gracie a sixth year Ravenclaw, and Evie, and Trip (Fred Weasley III) both seventh year Gryffindors. Trip always laughed about getting prefect "If my namesake knew I'd made prefect he'd come haunt me for good measure."

Leland Tolliver was the other fifth year Gryffindor prefect. Emily assumed that's whom she was going to have to spend all her patrols with. He was a tall handsome boy with nearly blonde hair. Katie had had her eye on him since first year. Emily liked him because she could have a conversation with him without feeling like he was perving on her, something she couldn't say about all the boys in her year. She sometimes wondered if that's why Katie liked him so much, thought he was playing hard to get.

And then there was the pale blonde sitting by the door. Naomi hadn't even acknowledged her as she'd walked in the room before the start of the meeting. She let out a sigh as she watched her lean over and whispered something to the dark brown haired boy she sat next to. He smirked at her nodding his head. He was a fifth year Slytherin named Fallon Dezso. She thought he was a bit of a prick. And found herself liking him even less as he and Naomi whispered back and forth throughout the meeting.

"Right, so, Jal is posting the schedule." Tony said clapping his hands together. "Take note of when you're on and who you're working with. And you're free to go."

Everyone approached the paper to find out their schedule as the Head Boy and Girl slipped out of the room. Emily watched Naomi speed out the door before she even reached the schedule herself. She looked at the schedule and let out a small gasp in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and alerted.**

**To those who reviewed: maudsfeather, StayWithMeForTheKids, faidey, vaskon, Heironymous Bosch, shewritesforher, mUfF MuNcHeR, and Super Tash thank you very, very much. I always love to know what you think and there is nothing quite like getting home from work to find a bunch of emails from fanfiction.**

**(maudsfeather, you caught me! haha. The last chapter was a bit of a filler…mainly a catalyst to get to this one, which I already had mapped out in my head.)**

**So I know I said I was going to post this sooner BUT I just became an aunt…Miss Olivia came a bit earlier than expected. Needless to say I've been quite distracted by the little lady :)**

**Naomi's perspective. As always, please let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter VII:**

..

..

"Emily Fitch?" Naomi stated disdainfully. "Seriously, Tony?"

Tony held up his hands as if the matter where out of them. "I've already sent the list off to McGonagall. I don't know what you want me to do about it."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Anyone else would have done."

"You'd have rathered be put on rounds all year with a Hufflepuff?"

"Yes." Naomi answered instantly. Tony shot her a look. "…okay well no," she begrudged.

"Thought so." He smirked continuing the quick pace his long legs carried him down the hall. "And anyway what would you have had me done? The staff keeps droning on about school unity and house co-operation."

"Ugh." Naomi huffed.

"Agreed. But, I am afraid my hands are tied in the matter." Tony stated before adding offhandedly. "Besides, if you want to be mad at someone, it's not me you're after."

"You made the list." Naomi deadpanned.

"Well, not all of it, no. I passed on the list." Tony explained.

"You're already pawning off Head Boy responsibilities? Nice." Naomi was unimpressed.

"Sorry I don't know the inner workings of you fifth years." Tony rolled his eyes. "Bit too young for me. I figured I'd have someone with a bit more incite on you lot to come up with the pairings."

"Who?"

"Effy." Tony said simply before leaving her behind in the corridor.

"You've got to be joking." Naomi muttered.

Effy Stonem was Tony's younger sister. She was a fifth year Slytherin, same as Naomi, and to Naomi's recollection she had never heard the girl so much as utter one word.

"Great," Naomi spoke to no one but herself. "The mute paired us up. Now whom I to yell at?"

Effy never spoke and mainly kept to herself. Some would grumble about how could she possibly do all the spells they were tested on without them being able to hear her speak, but for the most part people left her to herself. Her magical ability itself had never been in question, but rather how she seemingly did it wordlessly. In first year a few students tried to antagonize her. One vanished only to turn up a week later disoriented and stammering on about being lost in the castle and followed by voices. There was no proof the disappearance was related to Effy. Ever since, one look from her usually shut anyone up. Her older brother was The Tony Stonem, yet she never used him once as defense, never felt the need to. She staved off others on her own. Whether it was just her piercing eyes or silent magic that did it, Naomi wasn't sure.

The only person Naomi had seen invade and set up camp within Effy's world was a rather loud and cheery Hufflepuff named Pandora. They seemed to have full conversations, Panda, as she preferred to be called, talking incessantly while Effy sat silent. It was an odd pairing and a perfect balance.

Guys would try and approach her, especially the further on they got in school, but to Naomi's knowledge no one had been able to tough it out yet. Naomi wasn't blind, Effy was hauntingly beautiful, and she was reminded of this every time she watched Cook's gaze follow her.

..

..

Naomi entered the Slytherin common room to see the object of much of Cook's gazing and of her current mumbling. Effy sat by herself at a small table across the room away from most of the other Slytherins. Naomi let out a determined puff of air and took a step in the brunette's direction.

"You've been holdin' out on me." Cook stated crossing his arms as he stepped into her path. She hadn't even noticed him lounging on one of the couches as she walked in.

"Have not." Naomi stated attempting to step around Cook and away from the impending conversation.

"Have too." Cook replied. "'Parently all those lies weren't a bunch o' rubbish after all."

Naomi stood a little straighter. "Sodd off Cook."

"Have yerself a willy-waggle an' not tell the Cookie Monster 'bout it?" Cook teased waggling his eyebrows for effects. "Well…" he continued furrowing his brow a bit, "there was no willy in the waggle, I guess, so…waggle?" he thought aloud, "fanny waggle? No...Muff waggle?"

Naomi scowled at the boy.

"Muff munch." He decided a smile playing across his face. "Do a bit o' muff-munchin'?

"There was no waggling or munching you twat." She spat back, skirting past him and away from the general population in the common room.

"I see how it is." Cook pushed, following in her wake. "Don' wana tell me nofin', that's fine. One o' the pretty Potter Princesses an' you had'a snoggin'. S'fine. Just figur'd you'd of told yer best mate is all."

She knew he knew how to push her buttons.

"There's nothing to tell." She said crossly, folding her arms in front of her as turned back to face the lad.

"That's bollocks and you know it." He shot back now mirroring Naomi, folding his arms across his chest.

"Will you just drop it?" she urged. "It was nothing."

"If it was nofin' then why wont'cha just tell me?"

Naomi sighed dropping her arms to her sides.

Cook waited expectantly.

"We didn't snog." Naomi breathed.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When didn't you snog?"

"It was a long time ago." Naomi shifted uncomfortably. "Let it go."

"Obviously the two a you haven' let it go. So I'm not 'bout to eiva'."

Naomi changed tactics. "Cook I'm really not in the mood to talk about this just so you can get your jollies bout two girls kissing."

"Hah!" Cook barked triumphantly, "Knew you'd snogged."

Naomi shut her eyes at her admittance.

"Ya almost had me goin' there. You dirty cleva' minx you." Cooked chuckled. "Though' you said Katie'd always made tha' shit up."

"She did."

"You snogged."

"We kissed."

"So its true."

Naomi sighed knowing he wouldn't let it go. "Remember when I stayed for Christmas holiday third year?"

Cook nodded.

"Yeah well, after you buggered off I popped outside. Ended up talking with Emily, and she kissed me. Not the other fucking way around. She kissed me." Naomi stressed. "Then Katie came by and starting spouting off about things she didn't fucking see."

Cook regarded her statement for a moment before a slow smile crept across his face. "That's hot babe."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Don't call me babe."

"Still don't see why ya didn't tell me, babe." He shrugged still grinning. "Ow!"

Naomi punched him in the arm. "I told you not to call me that."

Cook rubbed his arm. "How come ya neva' told me you were a muff muncha'?"

"What?" Naomi whipped her head back to him. "I'm not gay."

Cook opened his mouth to say something else before closing it. Cook's general line was past everyone else's. He pushed people half the time to see their reaction and the other half of the time because he just didn't give a fuck. That's what happened when you splashed about, people got wet. The current look on Naomi's face, even he didn't push it.

"I'll see you later." Naomi said turning toward the dormitories.

"Where ya goin'? You just got here."

"I've got shit to do Cook." Naomi said dismissively as she brushed past him.

During their words the two friends had shifted away from most of the people in the common room. They were now by the one person Naomi had originally been seeking out. Effy was sat at the same small table, mapping an astronomy chart.

Effy lifted her gaze, azure on ice. It was an unnerving feeling, being read with one look, but that is precisely what happened. Naomi did not like it.

..

..

"Right," Naomi started, "so I guess we better be off." She began to walk down the corridor.

Emily caught up a few paces later. The two prefects walked in silence. Naomi had skipped dinner, avoiding Cook and his questions. She wasn't mad at him per say, she just didn't want to deal with the topic of conversation. She had blown past him in the common room on her way to rounds.

"I didn't see you at dinner." Emily said looking slightly sheepish. "Thought maybe you were going to bail on me."

"I'm not going to flake on my responsibilities." Naomi stated.

"That's not what I meant…" Emily said scrunching her face a bit, "just didn't know if you'd try and get someone to switch with you or something. And when I didn't see you at dinner…" the redhead shrugged.

"So you're keeping tabs on me now?" Naomi asked, eyebrow raised. She let herself be annoyed by the other girl, despite the fact she had gone to Tony earlier inquiring about a switch.

Emily sighed. "No, I'm not stalking you or anything." Emily rolled her eyes. "I was just going to see if you wanted to meet somewhere more half way between the towers and the dungeons, save you a bit of a walk."

"Oh." Naomi said, surprised.

"Was going to ask at dinner, which was why I was looking for you," Emily explained. "And was why I noticed you weren't there."

Naomi wasn't sure if she was more relieved or disappointed that that was the reason Emily had noticed she wasn't at the meal.

"Oh…well, thanks…" Naomi muttered unsure of what to say. "Don't mind the walk though, really."

The two prefects continued along their patrol in a slightly unsettling silence. It drew out from an unsettling moment into minutes as they roamed the expansive castle.

"Thanks for keeping schtum." Emily said out of nowhere. Naomi had been doing her best to not look at the petite redhead. And she didn't, until Emily gently grabbed her arm halting their movement. "Seriously." She added with the nervous bite of her lip.

"Yeah." Naomi shrugged, ending the contact and looking away sure Emily had felt how fast she had caused her pulse to race. She continued walking, her long legs dictating the pace.

Emily let out a small huff a bit later. She did it again as they rounded a bend in the hall. They didn't have a set route to take, just a number of locations to check throughout their patrol.

"Yes?" Naomi eventually asked, after Emily had huffed for maybe the fifth time.

"You could slow down a bit, you know." Emily said stopping. "Not everyone was granted the gift of exponentially long legs."

"We do have a job to do." Naomi defended ignoring the new information that Emily noticed her legs. She was tall, she told herself, of course Emily knows you have long legs, that's a natural deduction. Besides most people had long legs compared to the redhead…not that hers were unnaturally short by any means. They were perfectly proportional to her petite frame. Not that Naomi was familiar with the redhead's legs or frame or anything. She needed to stop looking at Emily.

Naomi changed her line of vision to find Emily staring at her expectantly. Shit. Obviously she had just said something.

"What?" Naomi said looking anywhere but the girl in front of her.

"I said, you don't have to walk so fast, it's not as if this is a race…you're stuck with me for an allotted amount of time."

Naomi felt bad. But also had freaked herself out a bit by having created the potential of getting caught staring.

"I'm aware." She scrunched her eyes shut, wincing as the words left her lips. That sounded a lot worse than she meant it to and she knew it. Naomi chanced a glimpse, Emily looked upset. Be a prick to Emily the day she finally tells the truth? Check.

"You could speed it up a bit." Naomi tried. Throwing the redhead a smirk.

"You could slow down." Emily retorted. They were quiet for a moment. Eventually the two started up again, consciously or not, Naomi's pace slowed a bit.

"Thanks for telling the truth." Naomi conceded breaking the silence between them. Emily halted surprised by Naomi's words. Naomi continued on and eventually Emily caught up a small smile playing across her face.

The silence continued between the two girls though it had lost its unsettling effect on Naomi's nerves. Emily looked around unsure of their surroundings. The two girls had taken numerous turns and climbed countless stairs throughout the night.

"Where are we?" Emily thought aloud.

"Fifth floor, south wing, spiral staircase should be coming up in a bit around the bend." Naomi said instantly.

Emily looked at her in awe. "Wow, you know the castle really well."

Naomi shrugged. All those nights running around the castle with Cook, being precisely the students she was currently on the look out for, had its positive side effects. Namely knowing more of the castle like the back of her hand that most students did their own home. You never got caught if you knew where to go.

"No seriously," Emily continued, "I'm impressed. I mean I thought I knew the castle well, but it's like you've got the marauders map for a brain."

"The what?" Naomi asked, brow furrowed, she'd never heard of that before.

"Nothing," Emily said quickly, "You just know the castle really well is all, put me to shame a bit."

Naomi assumed she knew the castle better than Emily, then again she assumed that with almost everyone. She didn't take Emily as the sneaking out at night type. Maybe Katie, but Katie was also definitely the type to get caught.

Naomi stopped suddenly, sticking her arm out to halt Emily in the process.

Emily looked down at the offending arm that was now against her midriff. "Wha—"

Naomi brought her finger to her lip, silencing the girl. Emily gave her a quizzical look but remained quiet. Naomi gestured to her ear then nodded her head to the left. Shuffling noises were coming from the slightly ajar classroom door up ahead.

Naomi crept toward the door, wand at the ready. Emily followed suit.

The blonde raised her wand to cast a light on the cause of the noise only to stop her movements. She turned from the doorway and started pulling Emily back and down the hall with her.

Emily gave the blonde a confused look. "Letting one of your friends off the hook?" she tutted not having seen who was in the room. "Thought we had a job to do?" she questioned. Naomi not missing her words being thrown back at her.

"Not a friend." Naomi said simply. Trying to pull Emily further away but the redhead was proving to be stubborn.

"We have every right to be here." Emily stated. "We're not some students roaming the halls at night."

"I am well aware. Can you just come over here a moment though? Jesus." Naomi urged.

"Ladies." A voice called from behind them freezing both of their movements. Naomi cringed. "Fuck's sake." She thought to herself as she turned around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and alerted.**

**I was blown away by all your reviews: anon, shewritesforher, Iammastide, Super Tash, pan, Zulu, Heyya, StayWithMeForTheKids, DS, noneatm, Heironymous Bosch (squared), bec2277, PrescottandLovelessInc, mUfF MuNcHeR, The Flock's Bud, and Amy. You're all ace, you really are.**

**(Zulu, yes Harry is indeed Jenna's father, hard to believe, I know…but Aunt Petunia and Harry are also related…I like to think that makes it seem slightly less far-fetched? I hope anyway haha)**

**(Heironymous Bosch, SO many good questions…all in good time ;) )**

**Emily's perspective. As always, please let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter VIII:**

..

..

"Ladies." A voice called from behind them freezing both of their movements. "What are we doing? It's well past curfew."

Oh. Emily thought as she turned around. Standing before them was a slim man, his brown hair pulled back into the same tiny ponytail as it was everyday. It was Professor Nodweller. He taught Transfigurations and was quite the prick in Emily's opinion. Ironically he was head of Hufflepuff, the "nice" house. Why did Naomi want to avoid him? She had the highest marks in his class.

"On Patrol, Professor." Naomi smiled at him, rubbing a spot that did not exist off of her shining prefect badge. It was smug and Emily thought mildly mutinous.

"All the way this south?" He continued his polite interrogation his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"Yes. Professor." Naomi answered, as polite. "On our way to the next check point."

"And where might that be?"

"The entrance hall." Naomi informed him.

"And this is the most direct way?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Emily stood silent watching the exchange.

"No Professor, but we just came from the astronomy tower and thought we would swing wide, be thorough."

"Ah, I see." The man clucked. "How about you just keep check point to check point hmm?" It wasn't a question.

"Right…"Naomi stated, "C'mon." she added to Emily turning toward the direction away from Professor Nodweller.

The man cleared his throat. "Ms. Campbell, Ms. Fitch, other way if you please." He instructed, "Down the hall, fourth right and to the stairs should do it."

"Right, sorry Professor." Emily stated turning toward the way he had directed.

"Excuse me Professor," Naomi said putting her arm out to block Emily. For the second time that night Naomi's hand made contact with her midriff. She was acutely aware of the contact. "But we're going this way. Second left down the spiral staircase, two lefts and straight on, should do it." She added mimicking his demeanor.

His smile stiffened.

"About equi-distance if not a bit shorter, wouldn't you say? Professor?" Naomi continued.

"Does that sound correct to you Ms. Fitch?" he asked.

Emily gave Naomi a look, she had no idea, "Umm, Yes Professor." She added meeting Naomi's eyes.

"Lead the way then, Ms. Campbell."

Emily saw Naomi roll her eyes as she turned away from him. Just as Naomi had stated earlier a small spiral staircase emerged on the left a bit down the corridor. The two girls were walking side by side with the Professor a step or two behind.

"So how is it that you know the castle so well Ms. Campbell? They say there aren't nearly enough hours in the day to learn all its ways." Professor Nodweller asked.

Emily eyes darted to Naomi's face, which was confident and collected as usual. She almost felt as if he was insinuating Naomi was one of those students that roamed the halls at night, with him stressing day. Top of the class Naomi, Naomi who always went on about rules and regulations, breaking rules? Emily pictured Naomi sneaking out at night, a small smile edging her lips. Well…Cook was her best mate after all, and she was a Slytherin…not that all Slytherins were bad…but they certainly had a reputation. Suddenly the thought of Naomi being any kind of delinquent didn't seem so far fetched. Emily felt that small smile on her face spread.

"Well, Professor, I don't think anyone could even hope to know all the castle's twists and turns" Naomi addressed him as she led the way down a new corridor a few floors lower than the one they were previously on. Emily couldn't help but feel she was missing something. "But, like in my studies if I am to do something, I give one hundred percent to learning my task. As a prefect I am to do rounds, so," she talked as if she were explaining that two came after one and so forth, "I brushed up on the castle during study hall."

"Study hall is for coursework, as commendable as extracurricular research is." Professor Nodweller stated.

Yeah, Emily was definitely missing something. How had she never noticed in Transfiguration class before she didn't know. Fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins had had it together last year.

"You are correct Professor," Naomi acquiesced, "but when all coursework is completed, extracurricular studies are encouraged, if I'm not mistaken. And I was indeed beyond caught up." There it was again, that little smile, it was like her politeness, artificially constructed.

"Oh," Emily said surprised after taking in their current surroundings, Naomi had led them down to the entrance hall. "We're here."

Naomi looked at her for the first time since they began their three-person trudge.

"Right, well…" Professor Nodweller said clearly coming up with nothing else, "better stick directly to the checkpoints from here on out shall we?"

"Of course, Professor." Naomi said and Emily was certain if anyone was capable of verbally rolling there eyes it would be Naomi Campbell. "We wouldn't want to keep you any longer. I'm sure you've got other more important things to tend to."

He departed with a "Too right." Finally leaving the two girls to themselves.

"God he is such a fucking prick." Naomi huffed as they walked along the corridor toward the courtyard.

"Was that even one of the checkpoints?" Emily asked. "I didn't know that was one of the checkpoints?"

"Nope." Naomi shrugged with a smirk. "But if he did really know the closest one he'd of probably tried to give us detention for 'wondering the halls at night'—while we're on patrol—for patrolling 'to far away' or some shite like that. Fucking tosser."

"Huh." Emily thought out loud. "I never realized you didn't like him. I always assumed you liked Transfigurations."

"It's one of my favourites." Naomi said surely, "He on the other hand, is a bloody wanker."

Emily snickered. She found it ironic the best in their class hated a professor. In arguably her best subject.

"I know he's a prick…but can he tell that you don't like him or something? He just seemed to be fishing for something." Emily prodded.

"Oh he doesn't like me alright."

"But why? You're top of the class."

"He thinks I'm a know-it-all, a show off." Naomi rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "He think's I should be more humble, I mean, I don't shove it in peoples faces that I'm top of the class, but at the same time I'm not going to dumb myself down so I come across more agreeable, you know? I work hard, and I'm not going to apologize"

Naomi blushed a bit at her rant and Emily felt her heart do a little patter. "Yeah." She agreed as the two began walking again.

"Why'd you apologize to him?" Naomi asked after a moment, her brow furrowed a bit. "You'd done nothing wrong."

Emily was quiet a moment. She hadn't expected the question. "I duno, really. Just a habit I guess."

"Having to say you're sorry or apologizing when you've done nothing wrong?"

Emily huffed out a laugh. "Both."

"You shouldn't do that, shouldn't have to do that." Naomi said seriously. "Not when you've done nothing wrong."

"Simplifies things sometimes." Emily shrugged. "Honestly just wanted him to bugger off. Thought maybe if I agreed he'd let us go sooner."

Naomi shook her head again. "It's not your job to simplify things for everyone. If you've done nothing wrong then it's their problem, not yours."

Emily was slightly uncomfortable with the current attention from Naomi focused on herself. She wasn't used to Naomi asking her questions. She felt as if she were being studied. Her flaws to be exposed and cataloged. It made her palms slightly sweaty.

"Yeah well, left to you we'd still be up there with you two in the politest stand off I've ever seen." She tried to jest.

"If it were left to me," Naomi countered, "We'd of never run into him. And had been out of view by the time he'd have come out of that classroom."

"You didn't tell me it was a Professor. I didn't realize you were trying to hide." Emily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry were my attempts to drag you down the hall too subtle for you?"

Emily rolled her eyes though a betraying smile on her lips. And there she was. That bitchy standoffish Naomi she'd come to adore. What could she say? Apparently she was a masochist.

..

..

Emily's head hit the pillow, a soft welcoming relief. She knew she was going to feel all those stairs she climbed in the morning. Suddenly thankful for her dad's enthusiasm for fitness she made a mental note give her dad a Fitch hug next time she saw him.

"Where've you been?"

Emily nearly fell out the bed she jumped so badly. She placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"On patrol, like normal, every other Monday night." Emily whispered back. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw Katie rolled onto her side staring at her from her own bed.

"This late?"

"Same as usual."

"Oh." Katie responded.

Emily closed her eyes hoping that was the end of their conversation, she really was tired. Her mind buzzing after her patrol with Naomi.

"So you get to like, spend all this time walking around the castle alone, with Leland? It's not fair." Katie whined.

"No—" Emily began.

"Talk me up a bit yeah?" Katie cut her off, "Not that I need it, but can't hurt."

"I'm not on rounds with Leland." Emily breathed.

"You're not?" Katie sighed, "Well there goes that idea, shame. So who you paired up with then? Do _not _tell me it's Tony Stonem, I mean I know he's a Slytherin and all, but he's well lush."

"Not Tony either," Emily rolled her eyes, "Sorry Katie, I'm not really paired up with your type." Emily balked the second she finished the sentence, Naomi's words about her apologizing flooding her mind. She hadn't realized how often she did actually say it.

"Ew, don't tell me its that weird Ravenclaw boy, the one that always talks to you."

"JJ?" Emily questioned. JJ was a fifth year Ravenclaw that Emily had Ancient Runes with. He was a nice boy, slight awkward, but nice nonetheless. "It's not JJ, he's not a Prefect."

"Really? But he's like…really smart?"

"It's not based off I.Q. you know."

"Obviously," Katie took the dig, "But whatever, so who is it?"

Emily let out a breath, "Naomi Campbell."

Katie sat up. "That Slytherin lezza bitch?"

Emily rolled her eyes, it wasn't worth the argument. "The very one."

"Need me to like, mess her up a bit for you?" Katie asked seriously, "Cos I will, you know, if she tries anything on you."

"No, Katie." Emily said tiredly. "And she's not trying anything on me," She'd rather like that, she thought to herself. "So just leave it will you? And I'm going to bed so will you stop fucking talking?"

"Whatever bitch, we should get some sleep anyway, we've got Quidditch tryouts to run tomorrow after classes."

"You already held Quidditch tryouts this weekend…we we're the first house to hold them" Emily said exasperated.

"Those were the preliminaries, tomorrows the call backs." Katie replied.

"First years haven't even had their flying lessons yet. Don't you think it's a bit soon to finalize the team?"

Katie scoffed. "I'm not starting a first year. So why would that matter anyway?"

"We started as first years." Emily reminded her twin.

"We were different." Katie clarified.

"Goodnight, Katie."

"Goodnight, Loser."


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been forever and a day…I know. I am also aware that in my other fic I said this update should be up before the end of the weekend. Sorry bout that. In my defense I had a really huge interview today (which went well :) ) sooo if all goes as I hope I will have a new job with regular hours which in the long run means more time to allocate to writing.**

**Thanks for sticking with this, and with my sporadic updating. I'm always flattered when I get a notification that someone has alerted/favourited/etc. So, thank you for following along.**

**Reviewers, you truly do make my day whenever I get that little email alerting me that you've taken the time to review. I'm always fascinated by what your thoughts are. StayWithMeForTheKids, gryff, shewritesforher, The Flock's Bud, stphnyvillegas, Zulu, mUfF MuNcHeR, Heironymous Bosch, , and naomi-slytherin, thank you.**

**(stphnyvillages, sorry if you've thought the chapters are short, but not to worry, I'm not running out of ideas I actually have a rough outline of their last 3 years at Hogwarts mapped out in my head.)**

**(naomi-slytherin (love your name btw :) ) yes, Naomi is on the Slytherin Quidditch team, I don't think I've actually stated it in the fic, just more alluded to it. So no, you didn't miss it, but you are correct.)**

**Naomi's perspective. As always, please do let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter IX:**

..

..

Cook was splayed on one of the large sofas in front of the grand fireplace as Naomi walked into the Slytherin common room late Monday night, or early Tuesday morning, depending on how you looked at it. He had clearly stayed up waiting for her.

"You do realize you're supposed to be in your dormitory?" she asked.

"Do yer worst," Cook farced, clasping his wrists together and holding them out to Naomi as if she'd shackle them.

"Fuck off," She rolled her eyes, plopping down onto the couch next to him.

"So rounds with Princess Potter, eh?" Cook asked.

"Her sir name isn't even Potter, why do you insist on calling her that?" Naomi huffed. "But yes, rounds with Emily. Will you stop bringing her up? Jesus."

"Just tryin' ta get the logistics down is all." He defended.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "We've got class in the morning," she stated standing up.

"Aw, come on what's got you all shirty? I'm only havin' a laugh," Cook cooed. "You should try it some time."

"I'm going to bed," Naomi said looking at her watch.

"Nope. Summon your jacket," Cook stated as he brought himself to his feet. "We're not goin' ta bed."

"Cook, it's late. And I'm tired," Naomi complained.

"Nope. 'Nough o' this fun sponge business," Cook said undeterred. "We're gona get up to some fookin' trouble, an you're gona fookin' like it."

"Sodd it all," Naomi shrugged. She knew he wasn't going to relent. And to be honest she could do with a distraction. She doubted she would be able to get to sleep after spending the night walking the halls with Emily. Stirring up some trouble would be the perfect way to blow off some steam.

..

..

Naomi was exhausted. Mentally chastising herself for letting Cook talk her into sneaking about on a weeknight she entered greenhouse five to find her lab partner had already arrived. She let out a breath as she sat down next to the redhead. Emily looked up and smiled.

"Hey," Naomi greeted sitting down next to the Gryffindor. There was no way around interacting with her between class and prefect duties, she figured she may as well act cordial.

Emily smiled at her again. "Hey."

Naomi narrowed her eyes in speculation. There was something different about that smile Emily was giving her. She had a glint in her eye, like she now knew something she hadn't been privy to the previous day.

"Long night?" Emily asked.

Naomi was sure she had circles under her eyes. "'Bout the same as yours," Naomi shrugged through a yawn.

Emily's eyes were twinkling.

"I was right knackered when I finally got back," Emily said.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep," Naomi said. There it was again, it was almost mischievous like she'd been let in on a secret or joke of some sort. Emily shook her head slightly.

"You have Transfigurations yet?" she asked.

"No, not til tomorrow," Naomi breathed. "I'm sure that will be a bit more um, interesting than usual."

"Oh it was," Emily chuckled. "Can't imagine what yours will be like tomorrow. But I think it's fair to say with the workload he assigned today, his intentions are to make certain some," she looked pointedly at Naomi, "students won't have time for extracurricular research." Her eyes danced underneath the brow she'd raised at Naomi.

"That my doing?" Naomi feigned innocence.

Emily laughed. "I think its pretty safe to say I have you to thank for the three scroll essay I now have looming over my free time."

"Three scrolls?" Naomi asked disbelievingly.

"Something for you to look forward to, I have no doubt."

"Great," Naomi rebuffed, "Just great."

"Just don't let Katie hear it's your fault we've all got that essay now."

"You were there too you know?" Naomi pointed out. "Besides I'm not scared of your sister."

Emily laughed, "Yeah I've noticed that. And neither am I, but she's going to go mental if she finds out you're the cause of her having to postpone our Quidditch tryout finals."

"Finals?" Naomi asked. "As in you've already had one? And are having more than one? She is mental. We haven't even met yet to talk about tryouts."

"Yup, so instead of yelling about at people on the pitch she's got to be in the library working on Nodweller's essay."

"He tried to give me an E once, you know," Naomi confided.

"You do realize E stands for Excellent, right?" Emily bemused.

"Oh," Naomi playacted, "I thought it was for Emily."

"Hah-hah," Emily rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well basically the same thing, really."

"That's what I thought," Naomi deadpanned.

Emily playfully pushed Naomi's shoulder. The two laughed together for a moment.

"So he tried to give you an E once, did he?"

"He did," Naomi confirmed.

"And what did you do?" Emily asked dutifully.

"I asked him where on the syllabus he stated a point percentage for attitude."

Emily snorted. "You did not."

"Did too," Naomi nodded, "Wanker. Not about to get my first mark below an O just because he's a right git." O which stood for outstanding, was the highest grade at Hogwarts.

Emily giggled and it caused a smile to slide across Naomi's face without permission.

Professor Longbottom clapped his hands together to start class. Naomi nearly jumped, looking up. She had forgotten where she was for a moment. Emily was dangerous like that, how she could cause the rest of the world to seemingly cease to exist. Naomi turned her full attention to the lab prep.

Despite herself Naomi watched her, watched out for it, all class. That knowing smirk always appeared when she and Emily made eye contact, when they would pass each other instruments, when there fingers would accidentally brush, even when she had her head turned away but could just feel Emily's eyes on her—Each time causing Naomi's own brow to furrow. It was driving Naomi crazy that she had no idea what brought on this change. She racked her brain about the pervious nights events, and came up with nothing. Was it greeting the girl amiably at the start of class? Could that really have done it? She ruled it out remembering Emily smile and almost shake her head when she had just arrived to class. Naomi shook her head at the thought as if she could dispel it and her current paranoia.

Emily leaned over the table inspecting their newly potted plant when a flash of gold fell from her robes catching Naomi's eye.

"What's that?" Naomi asked looking at the gold coin now dangling from the chain around Emily's neck.

"What," Emily asked taking her attention away from the lab and wrapping her fingers around the gold charm, "This?" She twirled it in her hand and Naomi saw D.A. imprinted on it. "It was my grandmothers," Emily explained showing it to Naomi. "When my grandparents were at Hogwarts my Granddad helped start 'Dumbledore's Army' teaching students how to fight when the ministry wouldn't. My Gran's 6th year, when the final battle took place, they would use these coins to communicate with each other and fight against the death eaters."

Emily offered the coin to Naomi who after a slight hesitance inspected the coin curiously.

"Reckon sometime that year is when he go those scars." Emily added nodding toward Professor Longbottom.

"What?" Naomi asked looking up she handed the coin back to Emily who let it fall to its resting spot around her neck. Emily was watching Professor Longbottom explain something cheerily to a student a few seats away. His deep scars just visible through his short beard.

"I never really thought about that," Naomi said, "where he'd gotten them I mean." She forgets, what that generation went through, what people like Neville Longbottom did when they were just her age. Naomi felt suddenly young, naïve almost, as an apprentice would, hands sore, after a first days work. She'd known Professor Longbottom her whole life. Him being the dad of her mum's best friend he'd always pop in the Leaky Cauldron whenever he went to Diagon Alley.

"I forget sometimes, being at school," Emily said, "That I've known him my whole life."

"Have you?" Naomi asked curiously. That paranoia from earlier creeping back in as Emily echoed what she had just been thinking. Had she discovered the power of occlumency or something?

Emily nodded. "We spend the summers at my Grandparents, and every year Professor Longbottom visits on his and my Grandda's birthday."

"Huh." Naomi chewed on the new information.

"D'you know Katie asked him once what happened to his face, when we were little."

Naomi snorted. "Well, I see she hasn't lost tact with age."

"We were five," Emily defended, "but yeah, some things never change, really."

The two laughed and Naomi saw it again, that look.

"I bet you always ace History of Magic," she voiced.

"Let's just say when we get to History of the 20th century I'm well versed," Emily quipped.

Naomi laughed earning a curious look from Professor Longbottom.

..

..

Naomi sat in the Slytherin common room rereading the same paragraph in her Ancient Runes book as she had been for the past half hour. She couldn't seem to focus her mind it delinquently wandering back to her Herbology class, to Emily, every time she restarted the paragraph. By the time she would finish she'd realize, again, that she hadn't absorbed a single bit of information. There was just something so curious about the way Emily had looked at her in class today. It was as if she _knew_ something, but for the life of Naomi she couldn't fathom what.

She looked up hearing the unmistakable sound of Cook plodding down in the vacant chair adjacent to her.

"Where'd you get that?" Naomi asked as Cook noisily opened a chocolate frog.

"Borrowed it from a firs' year," Cook shrugged lifting his feet up onto the table.

"More like stole," Naomi chastised knocking his feet off her books.

"Aw lay off it will ya? I told 'im I was good for it," he said readjusting himself, settling for the empty chair across from his as a footrest.

"James Cook the only thing you're good for is a headache."

"I'll give 'im one better," Cook jested. "I'll give 'im a knuckle sandwich."

"A knuckle sandwich?" Naomi said looking up from her book again. "What are you, five?"

"Give or take," Cook assented.

"Well that explains a lot."

He stuck his tongue out at her earning an infamous eye roll.

"Aw, I already 'ave this one," Cook pouted flicking the small pentagon shaped card at Naomi. "I've got 'bout a hundred of 'im."

Naomi picked up the card that was currently blocking her nemesis of a paragraph. She flipped it over to see a picture of a smiling man with untidy hair, a lightning bolt scar, and bright green eyes behind a pair of round glasses. Naomi stared hard at the little card before flipping it over and reading the blurb on the back:

_-HARRY POTTER – _

_The Chosen One_

_Considered one of the most important wizards of modern times Potter is best known for his lightning bolt scar; and his defeats over Lord Voldemort. A founder of Dumbledore's Army and a member of The Order of the Phoenix he was awarded the highest honour, Order of Merlin 1__st__ class, after the Final Battle at Hogwarts (1998). Potter later went on to head the Auror Department for the Ministry of Magic. He with his wife Ginny (Weasley) Potter have three children. Recently retired Potter enjoys a quiet life in Ottery St Catchpool with his wife. He enjoys de-gnoming his garden and is an avid Quidditch fan. _

Naomi flipped the card back over staring at it a moment more before folding it into her hand. Abandoning her Ancient Runes book she pulled out her worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and flipped through it til she found the chapter she was looking for.

Naomi pictured that coin playing idly between Emily's fingers. She thought of all that history, the significance it held for the wizarding world, their world. To be a part of that—that legacy—it seemed heavy suddenly; the expectation that came with it. She wondered if that was how it felt to Emily. Emily worrying the slight coin between her fingers, the small piece of history around her neck, as Naomi would the gold ring on her finger: an old nervous habit. She wondered if the weight it bore on her was a friendly token of pride, of heritage, or rather a constant reminder of all to live up to. Naomi mindlessly turned the gold metal round her finger, reading on.

..

..

This was ridiculous. She'd just spent all of her free time finishing Nodweller's tedious essay and now on her Saturday night, she had to attend some Prefects do. Yes, she took pride in being a Prefect and understood it was going to expend large chunks of her free time, but Saturday night? That seemed a bit ridiculous. Cook was none the happier about it as they sat in the common room mirror image of how they sat earlier in the week: minus the books.

"I reckon you just don't go," Cook said, his feet resting on the small table.

"I can't just skive off, it's not like it's some large gathering Cook," Naomi rebuffed.

"In'nit?" Cook said counting on his fingers. "Twenty-four. Guess not," he conceded with a nod of his head.

"This is bloody ridiculous," Naomi said looking at her watch. "It starts soon, I've got to go."

"Fucking waste of a Saturday night," she continued to grumble as she stood up.

"Guess I'll have ta' entertain myself tonight," Cook resigned reaching into his back pocket and producing a flask.

Naomi pushed his feet off the table as he was mid swig, causing him to spill on the front of his robes.

"What the fook?" Cook asked as wiped off his robes.

"Cook if I let you drink in front of me, in the common room, what's the difference from another student doing so?" Naomi chastised snatching the flask from him.

"I'm fookin' Cook," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "that's the fookin' difference."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Enjoy entertaining yourself," she quipped.

"What 'bout me flask?" Cook asked outstretching his hand for it.

"Confiscated," Naomi smiled, tucking the flask into her robes as she headed for the exit.

..

..

"What's this?" Emily asked joining Naomi on the sidelines of the room. She hopped up onto the table Naomi was currently leaning against. After an hour or so of mingling Naomi had antisocially resigned herself to the side of the room.

Naomi looked down at the flask in her hand swishing the amber contents in it around. "Nicked it off Cook," she shrugged nonchalantly taking a swig from the small decanter before offering it to the redhead.

Emily accepted the flask only looking down when their fingertips brushed. She took a slow sip. Naomi watched her for a moment before turning away quickly, as if she just realized she'd been staring, to obverse the room again.

"Is this not the most pretentious thing?" Naomi stated causing Emily to smirk as the flask left her lips.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"What?" Naomi said turning back to meet amused brown eyes.

"I just mean, you come off so, I duno, serious, like this is the sort of thing you should enjoy, but you actually," Emily smile grew, "you think this party's about as shite as I do."

Naomi shrugged.

"Naomi?" Emily looked around as if something dawned on her. "Why is it no one seems to notice we're blatantly drinking at this do?"

Naomi smirked devilishly as she accepted the flask from Emily again. "Because they're not meant to," she answered bringing the flask to her still smirking lips.

"Sorry?"

"I charmed it so no one would notice. As long as they're not in here," Naomi said motioning to the area they were in with her hand. "No one notices. If they look over, they just see us sitting here, uninterestingly."

"But I noticed," Emily said skeptically pausing to take another swig.

"Did you?" Naomi asked. "Or did you come up to me, then notice once you were next to me?"

Emily opened her mouth then closed it again.

Naomi's smirk grew.

The two girls sat atop the table passing the flask back and forth as they silently watched the room.

"Why doesn't this feel any lighter?" Emily asked after a bit as she accepted the flask again from Naomi. The blonde chuckled.

"It's Cook's," Naomi said. "No doubt he's put an undetectable extension charm on it."

"Should I even ask how much fire whiskey is in here then?"

"I think were better of not knowing," Naomi laughed as Emily handed her the flask.

"How do you know the castle so well?" Emily asked after a moment looking at the blonde expectantly. Naomi opened her mouth, "and don't you dare lie to me," Emily added giving her a pointed look. Naomi shut her mouth.

The Slytherin let out an exaggerated sigh, resigning. "I may have ventured out on a night stroll, once or twice."

"I knew it!" Emily barked a laugh.

"Is it really that shocking?"

Emily considered her question, "No, I guess not. Just off first thought maybe, but if I really think about it, I guess not."

"And how do _you_ know the castle so well?" Naomi volleyed the question.

Emily had not anticipated that. "I don't, not like you do."

Naomi conceded her head in a nod, "How do you know it as well as you do? Don't pretend you don't. No lying, remember?"

Emily sighed closing her eyes as if weighing something. "I can't tell you—"

"Well that's shite, I just told you."

"But I can show you…"she hesitated.

Naomi raised her eyebrow, interest peaked. "How do you mean?"

"C'mon, I've got to go to my dormitory to get it."

No one noticed as the two girls exited the hall.

"To get what?" Naomi asked confused as Emily started climbing the staircase. "It? What is it?" This is why curiosity killed the cat.

Naomi was buzzed. She could feel the effects of the alcohol in her system as she paused at the bottom of the stairs. Though even sober, she didn't think she could have resisted the overwhelming curiosity she felt to find out what Emily was talking about.

"Stop asking, start walking," Emily instructed turning back to face the stationary blonde.

..

Naomi waited outside the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady. She'd been there nearly fifteen minutes and was beginning to wonder if Emily had duped her into getting out of answering her own question. The Slytherin kept glancing down the hall on the lookout for any people. The last thing she needed was to have to try explain why she was waiting outside Gryffindor dormitories well late in the night half drunk. She was beginning to feel annoyed that she'd revealed to Emily her night adventures.

The portrait swung open and the petite redhead Naomi had just been silently cursing emerged.

"Emily what are we doing here?" Naomi asked her annoyance bubbling over.

"Follow me."

"I already have," Naomi crossed her arms.

"Oh stop sulking," Emily rolled her eyes. "You're like a child sometimes, I swear."

"I am not," Naomi rebuked, very much like a child.

"Just a bit further, don't need a staff walking by and seeing _this_," Emily said patting at her robes.

Yes, this is definitely how curiosity killed the cat. Naomi stopped her pouting and continued to follow the girl. Emily suddenly vanished through a wall.

Naomi halted standing directly in front of the patch of wall Emily had just disappeared through. She leaned back a bit sucking in a breath when Emily's head suddenly appeared from it causing their faces to be mere inches apart.

"You coming?" She asked.

Naomi looked at the wall in awe as Emily's head disappeared again. Reaching a hand out first she stepped into—she stepped through—the wall. Emily was sitting cross-legged on the floor of a small room, or large cupboard depending on your standards, with no windows.

"What in Merlin's beard? I didn't know this existed!" Naomi stated causing a grin to erupt across Emily's face. Naomi gazed about the small stone room. "Are there others?" She asked.

"Loads," Emily grinned. "Come here."

Naomi obediently took the few paces between them and sat down in front of the redhead. "Now I've got to know," Naomi said in wonder. "How _do_ you know the castle so well?"

Emily considered Naomi in a glance before reaching into her robes and producing a rather old beat up piece of parchment.

Naomi looked down at it and all its un-extraordinary glory. Her eyes furrowed when she looked between Emily and the parchment. This was it? A bloody old bit of parchment?

"Seriously?" Naomi deadpanned staring at Emily. If this was some sort of joke, Naomi wasn't amused.

"Remember when I said it's like you're mind's like the marauders map?" Emily began.

"Yes…" Naomi answered remembering because she had found the reference odd.

"Well," Emily tapped the parchment with the end of her wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Naomi gave Emily a questioning look before her eyes widened in awe as she watched ink come alive and dance across the page into a map.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, & Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_-THE MARAUDER'S MAP-_

"This," Emily said running her hands lovingly over the parchment, opening it up, "is the marauders map."

"Where did you get that?" Naomi asked in wonder as she watched the castle come alive in front of her. Her eyes greedily tried to soak up the maps contents, every detail of the castle laid out in front of her.

"Nicked it from my Grandda's study," Emily answered sheepishly.

Naomi leaned closer peering at all its details. "What are those dots…are those people?" She said in astonishment.

Emily watched her with a smile. "Yup. Everyone in the castle."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

Emily studied Naomi study the map, both like a child on their best Christmas morning.

"This…this in the wrong hands…" Naomi began.

"I know, I know," Emily huffed. "Could be extremely dangerous."

"No, well I mean yes, but I was going to say, in the wrong hands this could be some right trouble," Naomi smirked. "The things I could have gotten away with…I mean imagine someone like Cook with one of these?"

Emily laughed. "I don't think there'd be a castle still standing."

"This is amazing," Naomi gushed. "Why did you show it to me?" she asked, suddenly curious. This was not the sort of thing you brought to show and tell.

"We were telling the truth weren't we?" Emily shrugged.

Naomi looked at the map again, mesmerized.

"You've got to bring _this_ next time we do rounds," Naomi said emphatically.

"I think my ancestors would turn in their graves if I used this map for Prefect duty," Emily laughed.

"I don't mean to bust students, that's not fair," Naomi said, "But just to have, no more unnecessary run-ins with Nodweller, or any other professor for that matter, or peeves…" Naomi continued excitedly. "Think of it? Whole castle at our feet."

Emily beamed at the bright blue eyes full of promise and adventure.

"Alright," she grinned. "I'll bring it."

"Brilliant!"

"But you can't tell anyone I have this," Emily said suddenly stern. "Not even Cook."

"I wouldn't," Naomi promised.

The two smiled at each other.

"So does no one know you have it then? What about Katie?"

Emily snorted. "You think I ever would have gotten this back if I'd shown it to Katie?"

"True," Naomi relented.

"I think my Grandda' knows I took it. Though he'd never say a word bout it," Emily said thoughtfully. "I like to believe he's glad I've got it, glad it's passed hands so to speak. That it's getting the proper use it should," She smiled mischievously.

Yes, Naomi may be the Slytherin, the outspoken, hotheaded, dueling-happy Slytherin but in regards to the two girls sitting at this spot, in regards to each other; it was Emily the petite, brave, Gryffindor, that was dangerous. She was potential, she was intrigue, she was promise, and if Naomi let her, she could be existential. It was that, in Naomi's eyes, which made her the most dangerous person in the world.

"Lets celebrate!" Emily said enthusiastically.

"What?" Naomi said, Emily's words pulling her out of her head.

Emily had her hand reached out. "Your flask," She requested.

Naomi pulled it out of her robes and handed it to her.

"To mischief and adventure!" Emily said jovially holding the flask in the air as if she were toasting. She then took a swig of the burning amber liquid before handing it back to Naomi.

She smiled despite herself watching the excitement dance in Emily's eyes. Ignoring her bothersome mind she held the flask up in the air just as Emily had. Emily's eyes were sparkling. "To mischief and adventure," She took a large gulp, and then another.

"So where should we go first, Ems?" Naomi asked excitedly looking up from the map they were both bent over. The two had been pouring over the map for quite some time passing the flask back and forth and pointing out different things. There faces close.

Emily looked up finding Naomi's questioning blue eyes.

"Anywhere," Emily said her gaze flickering from blue eyes to pink lips and back again.

"You've got your choice," Naomi said, quieter, feeling the shift in the air.

"Just give me a fuckin'…" Emily breathed; she was so close Naomi could feel the warmth of her breathe. "Just give me a…"

Naomi's eyes fell from warm brown to soft pink, the air around them palpable.

Emily leaned forward closing the small gap between them. She kissed her softly.

"Oh," Naomi breathed as their lips parted, looking back into enveloping brown eyes. It was as if she'd pulled apart two wires she had just discovered created a circuit. There was new knowledge and she couldn't unlearn it.

"Its only the fire whiskey right?"

Emily nodded her head emphatically before she leaned forward reconnecting their lips. This time Naomi meeting her halfway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, it has been forever, and again I am sorry for it. Working, interviewing, moving, and being sick is time consuming. BUT this story is always in the back of my mind, even when it probably shouldn't.**

**Blown away. I was absolutely blown away with all of your reviews. You are all lovely, really. This is my first story to hit 100 reviews so I'm a little chuffed to be honest. **

**Reviewers, you make my world go round. Amy, subhurt, anon, sexpistols, naomi-slytherin, The Flock's Bud, winsome wonder, StayWithMeForTheKids, PrescottandLovelessInc, shewritesforher, Andreathewriter, stphnyvillegas, Lucie, LoveGossipGirl, mUfF MuNcHeR, Super Tash, Zulu, FrenchJuliett - Thank you, a hundred times over.**

**(naomi-slytherin, don't worry, the action will come. All in due time ;) )**

**Emily's perspective. As always, please do let me know what you think! And thank you for reading.**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter X:**

..

..

Emily sat in her bed. Awake. She was buzzing, in a silent way.

Sitting still she surveyed the room concluding it was safe and reached underneath her bed. Pulling out the desired object when fingertips brushed wood she gently placed her secret box down on the comforter in front of her as if it were fragile. She opened it, looked round once more for good measure, before delicately removing that sacred bit of old parchment from her robes. Hesitating, she retracted the map from where she had just placed it in the box instead spreading it open. It was blank, as she always dutifully wiped it with a hushed "mischief managed." She was being careless and she knew it, she threw one last careful look around the room before tapping the parchment with her wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Those familiar lines danced to life and webbed across the page. Dots of people sprouting like the stars in the sky. In the silence she expertly flipped through its many folds and pages until she found what she was looking for. She generally didn't allow herself to do this, as it was somewhat creepy if she thought about it, but after a night like tonight she indulged herself. The tiny black dot labeled _Naomi Campbell_ was stationary in the Slytherin dormitory. She smiled to herself.

..

..

"What's with you?" Katie asked as she inspected her twin.

"What?" Emily asked returning the skeptical look.

"You're cheery," Katie pointed out.

"So?"

"You're practically glowing, what the fuck?"

"Am not."

"Ems, if your hair was any brighter it'd be on fucking fire."

Emily grabbed the end of her hair and flipped it up, inspecting it. It was unusually bright. A metamorphmagus' ability is directly affected by their emotions. Emily's hair tended to brighten and dim with hers, the more intense her feelings; the more it affects her hair. She shrugged.

"Can't I just be excited for the day?"

"It's Tuesday."

"What's with all the concern?" she deflected, "If I were all moped out you wouldn't bat an eye."

"Because that's normal."

"Is not."

"You know, come to think of it," Katie thought aloud, "you've been acting weird the past couple days."

"Have not."

"Have too," Katie countered. "You've been practically skipping, _skipping_ Emily."

Shit, not that Emily could control it really, she just felt so fucking fantastic. She had hoped Katie wouldn't have notice as she spent the majority of the weekend finishing her Transfigurations essay, last minute as usual.

"It's almost as if you pulled or something," Katie laughed, stopping when Emily balked.

"Oh. My. God. Did you?" Katie asked astounded, "You did, didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Emily retorted, "Of course not."

She wasn't lying, per say, it's not like her and Naomi had slept together or anything. They'd just snogged: glorious, giddy, drunk, snogging. She needed to stop thinking about it or that betraying smirk would slide across her face and tattle on her to Katie.

Katie relented slightly though her eyes remained narrowed, "Did you?"

"With who Katie," Emily asked putting as much exasperation into her voice as possible, "If you're so convinced, who could that possibly have been with?"

Katie paused for a moment, "You're right," she laughed again, "Silly of me."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"So what is with you then?" Katie asked, typical Katie, not one to give up.

"We've got our first real practice since finalizing the team, isn't that something to be excited for?" she chanced. They were walking toward the green houses.

"Too fucking right it is," Katie agreed, "got a later start than I'd wanted as well."

Emily smiled to herself, having successfully dodged any further questioning from Katie.

"Oh and Ems," Katie added, "Mum's been bitching to me about you never writing her, so send her a fucking owl would you? She says you're even worse that James."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah fine, I will."

..

When they arrived in the greenhouse Naomi was already seated. Emily left Katie to go join Naomi across the greenhouse. She sat down smiling.

"Hi," she beamed looking over at the blonde.

Naomi didn't look up from her book, "Hi."

The crest of a wave Emily had been riding the past few days receded a bit. This is the first time she had seen Naomi since the Prefect do.

"How are you?" Emily asked, undeterred.

"Fine," Naomi answered after a moment, still not looking up from her page.

Emily frowned. She knew her imaginative envisions of this encounter were implausible. Naomi wasn't going to profess her love, or ask her out, and they most certainly were not going to snog on the table. She did however; expect a greeting, a shy smile, acknowledgement – something – anything.

All class. That's how it went the entire class. Naomi being cold and distant, speaking only when spoken to, and only giving one word answers unless it pertained to the lesson, and even then her responses were kept brief. It was such a one-eighty from their night running around the castle. It was disheartening: all that progress and seemingly no show for it. It was almost like the past two years all over again when Naomi actively hated her.

Emily's eyes narrowed. She felt it, that tidal wave she'd been riding began to crash. What did she expect? This was Naomi Campbell: the rude, arrogant, beautiful, Slytherin girl she'd been pining after for years. Was one night supposed to suddenly change that? _Yes,_ she thought. _Obviously not_, said that little voice inside her head.

She sighed.

As class ended Cook sauntered over to collect his best mate as usual.

"Hey Emilio?" Cook cooed as he approached, "I like it," he winked twirling his virtually nonexistent locks, indicating her hair. He was complimenting her, in his character almost crude way.

Naomi looked up for the first time. Examining Emily for the first time. She could have sworn she saw something in those blue eyes.

"Looking fit, Princess Potter," Cook winked again leaning against their table.

Naomi's head snapped up in his direction, "Cook," she authoritated, "Leave her be."

"Aw, I was only payin' her a compliment," Cook smiled holding his hands up in innocence.

"Yeah well," Naomi defended, "she doesn't need you waggling your tongue at her."

"There was no wagglin'," Cook said innocently with anything but an innocent smile, "Though, I wouldn't be opposed to a willy waggle. What'cha say Red?"

"Cook!" Naomi interjected again, "I'm sure she doesn't want any part of your willy waggling anywhere near her. So keep your wand in your trousers, yeah?"

"Let the lady answer for herself," Cook played back, amused at the rise he was getting out of Naomi.

"Charmed," Emily smiled, "But I'm going to have to decline."

"Well if you ever change your mind," he was still giving her that boyish grinning. Slytherin determination at its finest.

"Sorry Cook, takes a bit more effort than that," Emily added throwing Naomi a pointed look before smiled at Cook again.

Naomi stood, grabbing her bag, "You coming?" she asked Cook, perturbed.

"Don't know why I fly amongst the birds, always so tetchy," Cook said to no one in particular as he walked with Naomi out the greenhouse.

Emily couldn't decide if she was annoyed or elated. Looking past her annoyance at Naomi basically ignoring her all class, she couldn't help the patter in her heart from realizing Naomi had gotten jealous over Cook's proposition.

While jealously reaffirmed her suspicion, her hope, that the feelings were mutual, it also miffed her. Naomi wouldn't talk to her, but no one else could either? If that wasn't backwards she didn't know what was. But she pushed that down, all the annoyance and let down, and chose to be elated instead. Naomi liked her too and so she smiled to herself.

..

..

So the team was finalized. Katie, while being an overzealous dictator, had actually made some really excellent choices. The Gryffindor Quidditch team stood a good chance at taking the cup this year. The team itself was quite mature with only two new players, both chasers. Cora Parry was a fourth year with a really keen vision of the pitch and Nick Levan, a third year, was an energetic flyer with a lot of force.

Emily had arrived at the pitch early with Katie to help set things up. For not being a captain, she sure felt a bit like an assistant. No one was late, which both Katie and Emily were excited about, albeit for different reasons. Katie thought it showed dedication. Emily was just happy a Katie rant was avoided.

While they had a mature team, it wasn't the oldest. Raquel Jordan was the only seventh year; she was the seeker. Liam Ridder, the only returning chaser, was a sixth year. Emily was pretty sure he and Katie had had a thing, though Katie never said a word about it. Emily suspected it was because Katie didn't want it to jeopardize her chances at captain seeing as how they were both on the team. Leland Tolliver, the other fifth year Gryffindor Prefect, was the keeper. Which left Emily and Katie, and the two rookies to round out the team.

Toward the end of practice they were doing a classic scrimmage style drill when Emily let her mind wander to where it never wanted to leave.

..

_That noise. It was a sound Emily hoped she never forgot. Such a pure, unaltered, carefree giggle that anyone who didn't know better would swear could never come from a girl like Naomi Campbell. But she did know better, and she had bared witness._

_Naomi stood up. At first Emily was scared she was going to run. Instead she found herself on the receiving end of a look that is now forever etched permanently in her brain. Its what she sees when she closes her eyes. It was a look that said, something has changed; it was a look that said, I know what you are; it was a look that dared, chase me._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_One way to find out," Naomi smirked with a mischievous quirk of an eyebrow before disappearing through the wall._

_Emily scrambled to her feet and followed Naomi's trail._

_She turned her head left then right to catch a glimpse of the blonde vanishing around the bend. Emily's grin grew as she followed the sound of Naomi's drunken giggles. She was nearly jogging trying to catch up with Naomi and her quick pace. She rounded the next bend and stopped abruptly. She nearly ran straight into the girl. She had a concentrated look about her as she squinted at the marauders map._

"_This was your grand destination?" Emily mused looking around the random corridor._

_Naomi shot her a look before returning to the map. She didn't even need words to shoot her sarcasm across a room._

"_You said there were others?" Naomi asked returning her focus to the redhead._

"_Other…?" Emily prompted._

"_Rooms, like the one hidden behind the wall?" Naomi elaborated squinting down at the map again._

"_Yeah, heaps more," Emily said._

"_Can you see them on the map?" Naomi asked._

"_Most of them I reckon," Emily said brushing her side up against Naomi's, taking a look at the map herself. "See, that little box? That's where we were."_

"_Our spot," Naomi clarified._

"_Right," Emily met those blue eyes with her own and smiled at the girl, "Our spot."_

_There was the noise further along the bend. _

"_Shit!" Naomi whispered. She looked around the corridor searchingly._

"_Naomi!" Emily whispered back, "We've got to go. And it sounds like Peeves, he'd be worse that a professor the racket he'd make."_

_Naomi was muttering to herself, inspecting the map as she walked toward the wall a few paces down from where they currently stood. "Here!" she said triumphantly stepping toward the wall. She hit solid wall with a "Humph." Shaking her head slightly she took another step to her right before leaning back through the wall, pulling the hand Emily was attempting to lead her away with, with her._

_Naomi fell back through the wall and collided with the wall inside the hidden room. This room was a different shape than the last, very narrow almost like a small passageway. Naomi's momentum took Emily with her; the petite redhead stumbled flush against the blonde. The two burst into a fit of laughter that only stopped when the closeness of their proximity sunk in. Naomi's arms had circled around Emily's waist in an attempt to catch her while Emily's hands had found the wall on either side of Naomi to steady herself._

"_Narrow bastard isn't it?" Naomi tried her eyes finding Emily's focused gaze. Emily nodded in agreement; it was the most advanced form of communication she was currently capable of whilst she had Naomi up against a wall._

"_I like ours better," Naomi added, her tone lower. Emily nodded again her eyes locked with Naomi's. She leant forward only closing her eyes once their lips met and everything went from blue to pink. It was less innocent than before as lips met and parted and bodies melded and hummed. She heard Naomi silently whimper as Emily's tongue entered her mouth. She felt Naomi's hands snake up her sides and grip her back. She ran her hands from the wall down to Naomi's shoulders then up her neck to cup her face. She leaned in impossibly closer as their tongues fought for dominance. _

_Pulling back slightly Emily placed a soft kiss on Naomi's lips, tugging her bottom lip slight with her teeth before burning a trail of kisses down the Slytherin's neck. _

"_Fuck…" Naomi breathed, running her hands through Emily's fiery hair. She moved her head back to give Emily more access. Her head collided with the stone wall, "Fuck!"_

"_Are you alright?" Emily asked through laughter. She couldn't help it, it was funny, and there was a questionable amount of fire whiskey running through her veins._

"_Oh I'm fine," Naomi huffed, "Just laugh at the wounded," she added rubbing her head with her hand in emphasis._

_The two looked at each other for another moment before bursting out in joint laughter._

_Emily again cupped Naomi's face and going to the tips of her toes, placed a gentle kiss on Naomi's forehead._

"_Better?" she asked after retreating slightly, though they were still touching. Emily moved her hands down to the back of Naomi's neck, playing with the fine hair she found there._

"_That's not where I hit it," Naomi said cheekily._

_A sly smile crept across Emily's face, she tilted Naomi's head to the side and on tiptoes kissed the back of Naomi's head before trailing back down to her neck._

..

"Watch out!"

Emily looked up just in time to see a bludger hurtling straight for her face. She dove to her left, flipping round on her broom. For not the first time that semester she made a mental note to thank her father for his belief in the "naughty bar" and her consequent upper body strength. With the momentum of flying lower she swung back around on her broom, sitting upright again.

"Emily!" Katie yelled from a distance on her own broom, "What the hell are you playing at? Pay attention!"

"I was!" Emily lied as she wound up and hit the offending bludger with her club as it boomeranged back around. She hit it at Katie.

"Nice acrobatics there, babes!" The boy rookie yelled. Emily had forgotten his name. If she hadn't already hit the bludger at Katie, she'd have sent it in his direction.

"Hey _babes,_" Katie interjected, "How bout you worry bout scoring. You could have, in the time you just spend gawking at my sister."

"Hey!" Leland said from his position by the hoops, "Not bloody likely."

"Could have, will do," the boy grinned. In that moment he reminded her of Cook, just in his boyish broad grin.

"Well one of you better prove yourself right," Katie egged on the competition as they all reset to start again. She sent Emily a look that said "get it together" before tossing the quaffle back to Liam, starting the drill.

..

..

The week had passed with a monotonous combination of class, coursework, Quidditch practice, little sleep, and the occasional unsatisfying interaction with Naomi. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to her alone since the party. Late Sunday afternoon presented itself to be the first time Emily genuinely didn't have anything she was required to do. Somehow Emily found herself drawn to the Quidditch pitch. With a much different intention than practice, she slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and down toward the pitch, broom slung over her shoulder. On her broom in the air is where she did her best thinking and no thinking. Right now she was aiming for no thinking, enjoying the feeling, the rush, of flying and nothing else.

As she approached the pitch she realized someone else had had the same grand idea. She watched the dot of a person whimsically fly around. She felt that tightness in her chest form, excitement and nerves battling for dominancy, as she realized whom it was flying now above her. She stood there and watched her for a bit as she freely flew around in the air, making arcs and dives as she went.

Eventually the blonde noticed her and flew down.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi asked as she landed near the redhead, "I checked the schedule, there was no one signed up to practice." She added as she looked around behind Emily to see if anyone else was arriving.

"Not here to practice," Emily answered.

"Oh," Naomi said as she took a step back, inspecting her broom handle intently, "Then what you doing here?"

"Came for a fly," Emily shrugged, "same as you."

"Right," the blonde paused for a moment as if debating something before getting back onto her broom.

"You're not leaving?" Emily asked surprised.

"Am I supposed to just clear off the pitch every time you want it?" Naomi retorted.

"No, no," Emily said hastily.

Naomi laughed as she flew by the redhead, "Such an entitled Gryffindor, always assuming everything revolves around you."

Emily rolled her eyes, though smiled that Naomi was joking with her up in the air as opposed to telling her to leave her the fuck alone and flying away. She joined the blonde in the air. This was the Naomi she had been searching for all week, the one that just let herself be, the one when no one was watching.

"What's that?" Emily asked. Naomi had something small and bright in her hand. It was about the size of a snitch.

Naomi considered Emily for a moment before flying over. Her hand wrapped around the object covering it completely.

"If I show you, promise not to go run off to your captain with a new drill idea?"

"Katie is the captain."

Naomi eyed her warily.

"I won't show her, promise," Emily rolled her eyes.

Naomi eyed her a moment more before holding out her palm flat. It was a small neon orange ball about the size of a snitch.

"What in merlin's beard is that?" Emily asked. She'd never seen one before. And she had been to the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley enough times with Katie to know it wasn't part of a Quidditch training kit or a practice ball.

"It's a Ping-Pong ball."

"A what?"

"A Ping-Pong ball," Naomi explained, "It's a muggle game, hitting a ball across a table or some rubbish like that. And I think drinking is involved? Not sure. But my mum used to always say when she first saw Quidditch, that's what the snitch reminded her of."

Naomi held out the ball for Emily. She held it delicately. "It's really light," she said surprised.

"I know," Naomi said excitedly, "Makes them a bugger to catch. Bounce of the tips of your fingers if you're not careful," she said tapping the tips of her fingers together as she said so. "I come here some nights and practice catching with them."

Emily tossed the bright ball up and bobbled it slightly as she caught it.

Naomi smiled. "Want to play?"

"Um, sure," Emily said holding it back out for Naomi, their fingertips brushing slightly during the exchange. "What do I do?"

Naomi smirked, "Catch," she said slyly as she launched the ball through the air with the flick of her wand.

Emily zoomed off after it once Naomi's instructions registered a half second later. Emily reached her hand out for the ball, it suddenly changing directions as she did so. Surprised, she sped on after it.

Eventually Emily came back up level with Naomi who was chuckling from her spectator's spot in the air.

"That was not a normal throw," Emily huffed slightly breathless.

"Witch," Naomi said holding up her wand as if it were obvious. She had clearly jinxed the ball.

Emily returned the smirk, "Pay back," she said as she launched the ball into the air with her wand.

Naomi was off after it like a shot.

..

"You wouldn't make a half bad seeker," Naomi considered as the two lay on the pitch grass.

"Is that a compliment?" Emily smiled raising an eyebrow, "Naomi Campbell, are you complimenting me?"

"I mean, I'd still kick your arse," Naomi added.

Emily laughed, "Ah, and there's that Campbell charm. I got worried for a moment there."

"Are you calling me charming?" Naomi bantered.

"I'm calling you a smartarse," Emily corrected with a smile.

The two fell into giggles.

Truth was Emily had considered seeker, it was in her blood after all, but Katie and her were a package deal and there was only one seeker.

Emily sighed. Her and Katie would always be a package deal. It's not that she didn't love Katie; she did, and being a twin definitely had its comforts, but she also wanted to make her own decisions, not have everything be a democracy. She shouldn't have to check in or put it to a vote, it was her life – her choices to make. She wanted to just be – not strive to fit what others thought she should. It was exhausting. And she was tired of placating everyone.

She stared up at the sky watching stars be born as the sky turned.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tell me about the stars?"

They spoke at the same time.

"You first."

"You first."

Again.

"Tell me about the stars?" Emily chanced again. She knew it was bold; that there was a very great chance that Naomi was going to stand up any moment now and walk away. But her thoughts had been almost as stifling as the reality felt. When she wasn't over thinking about Naomi she was dealing with her sister or her mum. The combination of the latter two were nearly too much. To revisit one of her most cherished memories would be a reprieve. To be lying here, reliving it in a way, on the pitch with Naomi in the evening under the stars now? With no foreseen interruption this time, was a dream. A remedy: if only a temporary one. How could she not try for it?

Naomi had yet to move, "After you tell me what you're thinking."

Emily resigned a sigh, "Just Katie, and my mum, and having to deal with them." She didn't need to know of the thoughts that pertained to her.

"Your mum?" Naomi asked, "But you're at school."

"She's got a surprisingly far reach," Emily huffed, rolling her eyes when she thought of the many letters her mum would send, as well as the occasional family visits. The visits in particular were one of the pitfalls of being a descendant of famous witches and wizards.

"So step just outside of it."

"What?" Emily asked turning her head to face at Naomi's. Naomi was staring up at the sky.

"Step outside of her reach."

"I heard you," Emily said giving Naomi an incredulous look, "Just step out of it…of course how silly of me. I just been standing still, next time I'll be sure to step aside."

"Sorted then?" Naomi glanced over throwing her a smirk.

"And it's that easy for you is it? Keeping to the rules and regulations of your mum?" Emily asked.

"Only the one, so not really much to break," Naomi shrugged.

"What? Only one?" Emily asked astounded. She couldn't fathom growing up with just one rule.

"Mum's a bit of a hippy, runs a pub and inn, I grew up around most of what you're not allowed to do when you're little, she doesn't exactly have the higher ground to tell me not to." Naomi pointed out.

"So what'd she do when you'd break it? The one rule, I mean," Emily asked.

"Well she hasn't let me yet, but I'll let you know if she ever does," Naomi shrugged.

"So you've got one rule, and you've never broken it?" Emily mused, "How responsible of you."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "I've broken it, just never at home."

"Right," Emily said before adding a moment later, "So what about these stars? You owe me a story."

"You remembered that bit, did you?" Naomi asked squinting over at Emily.

Emily nodded her head expectantly.

Naomi sighed; "You see those three stars in a row there, like a belt?" she began, pointing to the sky and recounting the story of the great hunter Orion as the darkness settled in. Subconsciously they draw closer together.

"That's awful," Emily said at the end.

"Were you looking for a happy ending?" Naomi asked.

"Yes," Emily answered.

Naomi smiled, "Well sorry to disappoint, but usually it's not a happy ending that earns yourself a spot in the sky."

"Someone should change that."

"Dually noted."

Naomi turned onto her side, Emily mirroring her movements, blue on brown. Naomi's eyes moved down to her lips. Emily didn't breathe, like seeing some rare animal; terrified if she were to move she would scare it away. The only thing she was aware of besides the finite space between herself and Naomi was the movement, beating, pounding of her own heart. That and the continuous path of vision blue eyes, pale lips. And repeat.

"I liked it, you know," Naomi said softly.

"What?" Emily asked, not knowing what she was referring to. Naomi rolled onto her back and Emily did the same, not trusting herself to be left leaning over Naomi. Their lips hadn't even touched yet she was tingling. Every atom in her body felt charged.

"Your hair, earlier in the week," Naomi explained, "It was nice."

Emily had to think, she hadn't changed it. Oh. Naomi was referring to when it was unusually bright do to her unusually bright mood.

"Did you change it?" Naomi asked.

"No," Emily smiled, "It just does that some times." She wanted to tell Naomi she was the reason it was that lovely shade, because of their lovely night, but she wasn't about to reveal her tell tale.

"Oh," Naomi mused, "Well it was a lovely shade…it was nice."

Emily smiled, "Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

**I will admit my delinquency…as it has been oh so long since my last post. I am sorry for that. But I do have a few good excuses (moving, getting a new job, finishing at my old job yesterday, packing to move again, and starting said new job in a new city this Monday…to name a few). I am not seeking accolades for getting this chapter out on this very busy weekend, but maybe one or two less pitchforks at my unintended absence? Haha maybe? **

**Also I promised if Iammastide updated, I would, so fair is fair. I'll do my best to get the next one up quicker.**

**Reviewers, I really do cherish all of you: lalalalee, The Flock's Bud, KairiM, FrenchJuliett, my-other-ride-is-your-mum, subhurt, shewritesforher, BlindAsWell, critic, outasync13, lemontray, StayWithMeForTheKids, mUfF MuNcHeR, ItsMeantToBe, PrescottandLovelessInc, and anon – thank you for taking the time to review. I'm always interested in your thoughts.**

**Naomi's perspective. As always, please do let me know what you think! Thank you for reading. And thank you for sticking with this.**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter XI:**

..

..

There were two teams a Slytherin rooted for. First and foremost, Slytherin, followed by whichever house was playing Gryffindor. That was simply the way it was.

The first match of the season was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. While Naomi was itching to get onto the pitch herself, she was grateful for the scouting opportunity to view two of her three opponents.

Each house's team had a different style of play. Ravenclaw was technically proficient. Hufflepuff had unmatched team cohesion. Ironically the two houses that had the biggest rivalry were the most similar in style, being the two more physical teams. Gryffindor was bold; players making spectacular attempts in the name of sport. While Slytherin was unyielding, using whatever force or play they could devise to triumph.

Hufflepuff had had three of its players graduate, losing nearly half their squad. Naomi was curious as to how much that had affected their team, and also the degree of talent that was new to the team.

Naomi looked to her right and saw Effy sat with Panda a few rows down. The blonde was dressed head to toe in yellow and black and had some sort of self made hat Naomi could only assume was supposed to resemble a badger. She chuckled to herself when she noticed Effy had let the girl dress her with a yellow and black scarf. They were all Hufflepuff supporters today, even the unenthusiastic.

There were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul. A statistic Cook took seriously, and as a double fold challenge; firstly to accomplish all 700 throughout his career, second to create a new one. He was nothing if not ambitious. When she had reminded him there was no trophy in the case for "most career penalties committed" he shot back "not all trophies go in a case," with a wink.

These ambitions were partly the reason he was keeper. He was a phenomenal beater, but fouled too much. As a chaser he had the same problem. He didn't have the restraint to be seeker, couldn't keep himself away from the skirmish. Keeper suited him and his enthusiasm best. He stayed penned in his circle, the scoring area, and gave whoever entered hell.

Cook stood next to her now, bare chested despite the cold, a large yellow H painted across his pale skin. He was hollering chants, stood on the bench, waving his arms about. Naomi smiled, despite being mid eye roll as he wrapped a black and yellow scarf round her head. He was infectious like that.

She adjusted the scarf so she could once again see properly as a familiar voice boomed throughout the stadium announcing the teams decent onto the pitch. Chris Miles, a seventh year Gryffindor, had been announcing the matches as long as Naomi had been attending Hogwarts.

"The Captains shake hands," Chris said beginning his running commentary. "Eben Jones, in his second year of captaincy. And Katie Fitch in her first of presumably many, if the way she rules the pitch is any indication of how she runs her practices. One of only two first years to make a squad since her grandfather, The Harry Potter of course."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Fun fact," Chris said, "Yes, professor, it's relevant I promise." He assured a doubtful looking Professor McGonagall. "Fun fact," he repeated, "Both captains are beaters, which I mean, I guess you can clearly see that. Though that's not the only double on the field, with Emily Fitch being Gryffindor's other beater, and of course, the other student to make a team as a first year in over fifty years."

Naomi sighed, thinking back to first year. If she had had to endure one more class of listening to Katie Fucking Fitch prattle on about making the team as a first year she reckoned she'd of jinxed her just to shut her up. Naomi had made the team in her second year.

"And they're off!" Chris announced cheerily as the whistle blared and fifteen brooms soared into the air.

"Gryffindor's got the quaffle." Chris said, Naomi's eyes following the movements he described. "Ridder passes off to Parry, back to Ridder, sends it over to Levan – he loses it," Chris continued on as fast as the quaffle changed hands. "That looked a bit like some fouling there to me…"

Naomi scoffed, Gryffindors always thought it looked like a foul, when it was on them. Hufflepuff picked up the quaffle and were now on the attack.

"Not that I'm arguing with the ref," Chris added.

"Fitch…well Katie Fitch, or is that Emily?" Chris began, "I think its Katie, wicked hit of the bludger that was. So Fitch One, that'll be Katie, probably, hit the bludger square at Hudson, who's dropped the quaffle."

"Picked up by Parry, passed to Levan, to Ridder, back to Levan, GOAL!" Chris bellowed his magnified voice echoing, "GRYFINDOR SCORES!"

Naomi barely heard his magnified voice over the boos and hisses produced by her surrounding Slytherins. She continued with her diligent observation of the match trying to take mental notes of each individual opponent. Her mental filing paused as she watched the play action.

"Fitch One makes a fantastic block! Levan deeks around Hudson, Aw! Saved by Boot!" Chris groaned, "I mean, good save by Boot," he added after McGonagall gave him a look. "Hufflepuff with the quaffle. Oh!" There was a collective groan from the crowd. "Fitch One, or is that Fitch Two? Fuck it, they look the same – err sorry professor – Fitch made a direct hit with the bludger. Madley is going to feel that one tomorrow."

It was Emily. Even from here she could tell, up close she didn't understand how anyone could mistake one for the other. In the air if you weren't paying attention she guessed it was a plausible mistake. But if you watched how they flew, there was no question. Katie flew her broom, Emily flew with hers. Both were exceptional fliers, but there was a finesse to Emily's flying, where Katie steered with power.

Despite other intentions Naomi found herself focusing on the redhead way up in the air. Her plans of scouting eclipsed by some indescribable fascination with watching the girl fly. Both teams had scored multiple times and the score was 90 - 50, Gryffindor in the lead. She shook her head as if to clear it with the latest Gryffindor goal. Boot wasn't a half bad keeper, give him some time and he may pose an issue. He just wasn't getting the support, at least not to the caliber Tolliver was getting from Katie Fitch and co. A Hufflepuff couldn't get anywhere near one of the hoops without taking a well aimed bludger from Katie.

"Lindley has gone into a dive!" Chris shouted as the Hufflepuff seeker zoomed toward the ground, excited murmurs erupted throughout the stands. "I think he's seen the snitch!"

There was a collective gasp, as if the stands themselves were breathing. Emily sent a bludger in the Hufflepuff's direction with a wicked whack of her bat. The Gryffindor seeker wasn't far behind, both racing for the gold glint flickering a couple meters from the ground. The bludger though well thought, seemed to have missed its mark, and shot wide of Lindley.

Katie appeared out of nowhere a head of the Hufflepuff. Naomi thought she intended to skin him for a moment (deliberately collide) a penalty she wouldn't put past the Gryffindor captain. Instead Katie flew past him. Flying parallel to the missed bludger and not looking at him she hit the bludger with the backward stroke of her bat, sending it straight into the very surprised Hufflepuff seeker.

"Bludger backbeat!" Chris yelled as the crowd roared, "FITCH DID THE BLUDGER BACKBEAT!"

Naomi watched the unsuspecting Hufflepuff seeker fall the short distance to the ground and roll. Slowly he got up and stumbled for his fallen broom. Jordan, the Gryffindor seeker zoomed around a few meters from the ground looking frantically for any sign of the snitch. Naomi laughed to herself, she never found Jordan to be that good, and her current haphazard path reminded Naomi of a bumblebee, wandering randomly looking for a flower, drunk on pollen. The snitch was gone.

It was an impressive move, even Naomi had to admit that. The timing and skill it took to match a moving bludger and without eyeing your target make an accurate hit, there were a lot of variables. It was impressive. Maybe Emily hadn't really missed after all. Maybe it had been a set up. Maybe she was getting a bit worries about their impending match.

Hufflepuff was getting a bit more aggressive, after their seeker had been brought to the ground. A few cobbing penalties were called, on both sides. As the score climbed, Cook still managed to keep his spirits up, doing his signature arse wiggle and hip thrust combo of a dance when Hufflepuff scored again, bringing the score 120 – 80. But Gryffindor was still ahead and unless Hufflepuff caught the snitch soon, it looked like a solid victory for Gryffindor.

Naomi inspected the sky. Reminding herself she was to appraise the rookies. The new players weren't bad, especially the two Gryffindor rookies and the smaller Hufflepuff. Collectively she didn't think they had much to worry about with Hufflepuff this year, at least not comparatively to last year. While they had been exciting to watch, she couldn't say she was sad to see Cadwallader or Stebbins graduate. They had been stiff competition.

She felt her body move, it almost flinched in a reactionary sort of way. But it wasn't in disappointment or surprise as a true bludger hit by Emily Fitch found its target, it was celebratory? Her fist clenched and her arm had almost spasmed forward. Naomi froze. Had she just been happy a Gryffindor had done something well? She'd realized that anxiety in her chest hadn't been from the excitement of the match or the worry about the future of the season, but from Emily. As Emily dodged an offending bludger and sent it back at the other team, she realized it was Emily her subconscious had been rooting for. That was not acceptable, silently wishing for Gryffindor to best.

She had been hoping her standoffishness would deter the redhead. But she persisted. Naomi deepened her frown when she felt the edges of her mouth involuntarily tick up at the thought. Typical, stupid Gryffindor. Though I guess if you asked them they'd call it brave. Stupidity, bravery, it was one in the same really, wasn't it? Naomi had been so careful to hate the girl, to keep her at a distance, somewhere along the line she let her guard down, or maybe Emily just slowly wore it down. While Naomi's abrasiveness seemed to not have had an effect on the redhead the last thing she had expected was for the girl's keenness to rub off on her. She was getting soft.

Naomi sat unmoving the rest of the match. She was floored by her realization, she had let Emily in, somewhere along the way. She was angry with herself for it. Hufflepuff scored once more before Gryffindor caught the snitch. The final score of the match was 270 – 90. As the scattered scarlet across the stadium cheered and the green and yellow booed Naomi still sat on her bench, unmoving. It wasn't until Cook bumped her that the noise and surrounding world returned to her present thought.

..

..

Later that week Naomi found herself again in one of her recently formed habits. She sat at one of the small tables in the common room, to the side of the general activity and didn't particularly get anything done. It was a new habit. She found herself going between that and her more usual extreme of being sunk three textbooks deep.

Naomi twirled the hibernating snitch between her fingers. It's delicate wings formed into its detailed sides. Her fingertips played over the cold metal surface like an old lover's would; each kiss of contact a whisper of a past encounter. She looked up halting her fingers dance as she met the hauntingly blue eyes of Effy Stonem. She couldn't help but feel intruded upon, not that she was doing anything of personal significance, she felt violated nonetheless. Effy had that affect; feeling as if she gained more from a look than you meant to give, or at least that's the way Naomi always felt.

Effy met her own blue eyes a beat more before moving on with a look of seeming disinterest. Naomi looked at the golden snitch in her hand, considering it. Effy would have made a fine seeker, she thought. The dance between her fingers and cold metal resuming there choreography: spin, dip, repeat. Effy saw everything, whether you wanted her to or not and even sometimes when you didn't even see it yourself. The lithe brunette would have made a good seeker, but then Naomi supposed she'd be out of a job. She wasn't worried. Sports required an amount of dedication, skilled or not, an athlete had to put an effort forth, and if Naomi knew one thing about Effy it was that she never tried.

Sometimes she wished Effy would just get the fuck over whatever reason she decided not to use her voice and just fucking say something. Other times she was grateful the girl was decidedly mute. With some of the looks she gave Naomi, like the one just now, was scared to think about what she would say.

..

..

Naomi sat at her usual table in the library. Hidden amongst the stacks and away from the common open area. It was tucked away, as she liked it. Other Slytherins didn't join her and in team fashion go through their coursework. That is not how she liked it. She preferred her solitude. Where uninterrupted she could diligently go through her assignments. They had learned, one way or another that she did not seek their company for a reason. She didn't want to be around them and she wasn't going to let them copy.

Sat next to her was Cook, like most signals or cues (like Naomi wanting to be alone) he chooses to ignore them. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, and the consequent years of their friendship, Naomi has grown a tolerance to his presence. He, by sure will, is allowed graces none else are, as she is with him.

Naomi blinked. A small paper ball fell to her book after hitting her forehead. Unamused blue eyes met Cooks with a look that said "seriously?" The lad flashed his toothy grin before innocently pointing the blame at the paper stick figures he'd magicked to life.

She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to her notes. Taking her wand from the pocket of her robes she slowly brought it under the table as Cook played with his paper stick figures. Silently she jinxed his shoelaces, knotting them together.

Professor Saar, the head of Slytherin, had hinted at a pop quiz in their next potions class. Naomi went back to outlining the most recent chapter in her potions book. She looked up to see Emily Fitch come in to view a few stacks down behind Cook. She told her eyes to look away but they were either slow or stupid because they didn't until it was too late and Emily was staring back at her. She cast eyes down quickly and began to underline text. Cook looked at her oddly before resuming his tiny paper stick army's assault on his unopened potions textbook.

"Hi,"

Naomi squeezed her eyes shut. That distinct husky voice was right behind her, directed at her.

"Hi," Naomi repeated back still looking at her text, staring at the same word. Bezoar.

She heard an exaggerated sigh, "Still not going to talk to me, yeah?"

Naomi looked quickly at Cook then back down to her book. If that was a weird statement from Emily Cook didn't show it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naomi lied.

"Or maybe you're just scared now, how badly you're going to lose to Gryffindor when our match is up."

Naomi scoffed. Cook looked up from his army.

"Gryffindor couldn't beat us if we were broom-less," Naomi shot back confidently, looking up at the redhead. It wasn't until a small smirk pulled on the corner of Emily's mouth that Naomi realized she'd done exactly what Emily had wanted her to do. She had looked up, and they were now talking.

"Big talk for a team that doesn't even have a match under their belt," Emily smirked.

"Well, we figured you guys could do with a practice game before us, you know, try and improve yourselves a bit," she quipped back.

Emily laughed.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to head to the prefect meeting a bit early with me?" she began.

"Can't. Sorry," Naomi said quickly, cutting off any further invitation, "I've got…a lot of work to get through." She tapped at her notes with her quill for emphasis.

"Right, yeah," Emily said, before turning she added. "I'll see you later Naomi,"

"Right," Naomi said. Her eyes followed the redhead until she disappeared amongst the stakes.

"I think she wants a shag," Cook said seriously.

"What?" Naomi said slightly alarmed. Of all the times he had to be observant…this was it.

"I think she wants it," Cook stated stretching himself out on his chair, as if in offering. "Want's a taste of the Cookie."

Naomi rolled her eyes before turning back to her textbook.

"Can't blame her," he continued, "They all do in the end."

"Cook if you don't shut up I'm going to make you do lines," Naomi threatened. It wasn't abusing prefect powers if it was on a friend right? You were supposed to be silent in the library anyway.

Cook bellowed a laugh, "Babe," Cook said, "If ya wanted me ta draw you a picture of me cock, you could've just asked."

Naomi punched him in the arm.

"Or I could show you the real f'ing," Cook smirked. Naomi gave him a searing look. "What, oh so tellin' ya I'd draw you a picture gets me a punch in the fookin' arm but offerin' up the goods is just a look?"

"I told you," Naomi rolled her eyes as she looked back through her notes. "Don't call me babe."


	12. Chapter 12

**I am no longer homeless! No more sleeping on couches at friends' places, no more living out of my duffel bag, and hopefully more regular updates for the future. So in celebration of moving into my new place, I figured I'd actually get my arse in gear and give you guys an update. This is the longest one yet! Hope you all had a stellar new year!**

**Reviewers, I really do cherish all of you: maudsfeather, shewritesforher, Zulu, anon, RainBlueWater, FrenchJuliett, mUfF MuNcHeR, StayWithMeForTheKids, BlindAsWell, ceyaro, Kaleigh Choi, The Flock's Bud, glukupikron, and youngpup – thank you for taking the time to review. I'm always interested in your thoughts.**

**(Zulu, I get what you're saying about Emily as beater, but just think of her slamming Cook against the lockers, she's a tough one that Emily.)**

**(Kaleigh Choi, I feel like if I didn't use curse words it wouldn't be believable in the context of skins, I mean Cook alone wouldn't be able to speak hah, but I understand your reasoning with how Jo wrote the HP books. Also, I've got a lot of plans for this story, so keep reading and you may eventually see some of your wishes come to fruition. I'm glad you're enjoying it!)**

**Also my other fic, Learning Curve – I'll try and have that updated sometime within the next week.**

**Emily's perspective. As always, please do let me know what you think! And thanks for reading.**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter XII:**

..

..

"Hi JJ," Emily smiled as the messy haired boy approached.

"Hello Emily," he returned the pleasantry.

"Excited we're finally getting a go at Hogsmeade?"

"Very much so, though statistically speaking this is the same amount of time between the beginning of the term and a Hogsmeade visit as every other year so far, seeing as it is once again Halloween tomorrow."

"Right," Emily nodded. "Just feels longer I guess."

JJ nodded, "Where's Katie?"

"Late," Emily rolled her eyes. "Fashionably as usual." She looked round, "Where's Freddie?"

"Late," JJ shrugged, apparently that seemed to be a regular occurrence as he continued to smile. Emily liked the fact that he and Freddie, albeit a somewhat leafy Hufflepuff, were friends. Freddie seemed to look after JJ, which was what she liked; he deserved someone to have his back.

"Want to come to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer with Katie and I?"

There was a scoff behind Emily, announcing Katie's arrival.

"Umm," JJ blinked, "I can't sorry, I've got plans with Fredds already." He looked apologetic.

"Oh, see Emily he can't come," Katie said looping her arm through the redheads, "Let's go."

"What are you guys doing today?" Emily asked, ignoring the pull of Katie's arm.

"Fredds says we've got business to attend at the Hog's Head," he blinked again.

"The Hog's Head?" Katie interjected. "That dodgy place a bit off the main path?"

"What are you doing there?" Emily asked curiously. She'd never been in it.

"We're to meet Cook," JJ explained. Emily had forgotten she would sometimes see the three boys together. She found them to be most peculiar trio, but it seemed to work. "His uncle Keith owns the place."

"Isn't that a Slytherin hangout?" Katie asked again.

"Not necessarily," JJ said. "Not a lot of students go in there. Though if you went by sheer numbers of the students that do go there, it is overwhelmingly Slytherin, but Fredds insists Cook insists 'more the merrier,'" he blinked again. "Though I don't know how much I believe him, while Cook is welcoming, others…like Naomi don't seem so friendly."

"That's just her face," Katie stated.

"Naomi?" Emily said at the same time before shooting her twin a look. "Naomi Campbell?" She felt her heart rate speed up.

JJ nodded, "She's been in there every time I've gone," he added, "Being Cook's best mate and all that's not surprising." He paused. "Not as friendly as Cook though," he added a bit locked on. He seemed to be becoming agitated.

"Want to come with?" JJ asked as the idea came to him, suddenly hopeful. "It would even out the ratio a bit more."

Katie scoffed. "There is no way we would go near that snake pit. Come on Emily."

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Emily asked JJ, ignoring the tug on her arm. He stood there awkwardly as the crowd of students thinned out passing through the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on their way to Hogsmeade.

"You don't have to…" JJ began, though looking hopeful. "I don't want to be a bother if you have plans."

"Gre-" Katie began but was cut off by Emily.

"We wouldn't mind at all," she smiled before throwing her sister a look. "We were just planning on hanging out together, the Three Broomsticks isn't going anywhere." The redhead shrugged.

..

Emily let out a breath as they reached their destination. It was a clear cold fall day and her cheeks felt slightly burned from the biting wind. They had walked through the main drag and turned up a side street to stand in front of a decrepit looking building. Its battered wooden sign creaked above them as they hesitated at the door. The sign alone had Emily questioning her previous decision. It had a picture of a severed wild boars head leaking blood onto a table. With neither of her companions stepping forward, she took one last breath of crisp air before opening the door.

The Hog's Head didn't bustle. It did not hum with friendly chatter or radiate warmth from patrons packed together. Inside time dripped like honey, but less sweet. There were always the few regulars, open for business; the wayward traveller, looking for a drink; and on particular occasions, a few select packs of students.

To her left Emily saw a group of Slytherins hunched together at a table in a shadowy corner by the fireplace. They looked up as a curious Emily walked in followed by an apprehensive JJ and a reluctant Katie.

"I can't believe I let you drag me in here," Katie mumbled to her sister who looked around taking the place in, all the while scanning for a blonde.

It amazed Emily how much the inside of a building could remind her of a barn in both aesthetics and smell. The bar consisted of one small extremely grimy and dingy room. Hours of the day seemed instantly lost upon the door shutting; most of the natural light blocked out by decades worth of grime encrusted on the windows.

"You didn't have to come," Emily pointed out, "No one forced you."

Katie scoffed, "Like I'd let you go it alone." She looked around her face wrinkled in disapproval. "Just look at this dump. Who would willingly come here?"

Then she saw her, laughing, sitting at the table closest to the bar across from Cook and Freddie. Her gut did that thing again. Twisting and flipping and what not. Emily watched her shake her head at some story Cook was regaling and reach for her mug. Blue eyes met brown and the Slytherins half drank glass of butterbeer stalled at her lips. Cook turned to see what had captured Naomi's attention.

"Gayjay!" Cook bellowed and stood up upon seeing the new arrivals, "You made it! And ya brought gifts, 'ow thoughtful." Cook added throwing the two Gryffindors a trademark grin.

Katie looked affronted. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Well I, I ran into them while I was waiting for Fredds…" JJ stuttered.

"Shit!" Freddie said from where he was seated. "Sorry mate I forgot we were meeting up in the courtyard."

JJ just shrugged with a blink.

"Aw, Jay don't care, do ya Jay?" Cook said ruffling JJ's hair. Emily watched him ball his hands into fists tightly at the action before frantically fixing his hair. She had a feeling he minded. But Emily was distracted by any further thoughts on JJ's discomforts as Cook's arms wrapped around her and Katie's shoulders.

"So ladies," He drawled leading them over to the table, "Welcome to Uncle Keif's. If there's any'fing you need, any'fing at all, you just let me know, yeah?" He winked.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi asked still sat at the table, the smile from a moment ago gone.

"JJ invited us," Emily shot back confidently. She was getting tired of Naomi's current cold front. JJ cast his eyes down as Naomi shot him a glare.

"Aw, Naomikins," Cook said steering the girls to the table, "That's no way to talk to our guests."

"What'd you do, invite the whole school?" Naomi asked as Emily took the seat next to her.

"We're not staying," Katie spat standing in front of the vacant chair adjacent to Emily, "Not in a dump like this."

"They're not our guests," Naomi tacked on, "They're JJ's." she added with a scathing look. JJ shirked back a bit, his hand on the chair next to Freddie.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Cook asked.

"If I wanted to hang out with the whole school, I'd have gone to the Three Broomsticks like everyone else," Naomi shot back.

"I know, 'ow bout some firewhisky?" Cook waggled his eyebrows, "Otta loosen everyone up a bit."

"You can get served that here?" Katie asked surprised.

"Like I said Babe," He winked, "Any'fing at'all."

"Katie," Emily said.

"What? I'm not a prefect," Katie shot at her sister. "Not that that seems to matter to some people." She added giving Naomi a pointed look.

Naomi raised an eyebrow before returned the look, taking another sip from her mug. Emily looked between the two and felt uneasy. Maybe this was a bad idea, coming here, coming here with Katie.

"It's not even half noon," she tried.

"Who cares what time it is?" Katie said, "If I'm gona be in this dump, I'm not bloody well doing it sober."

Katie walked up to the bar next to Cook.

"That's the spirit!" Cook bellowed, "Uncle Keif, a round of firewhisky! C'mon you fuckers, who else is in?"

Katie took one look at the filthy shot glasses Uncle Keith lined up. "A clean glass," Katie said rather than asked.

"That is a clean glass love," Uncle Keith answered filling the first shot glass up.

Katie snatched the one on the end delicately before placing it on the table in front of Emily.

"Clean it," she instructed.

"What am I your maid?" Emily said giving her a look.

Katie rolled her eyes, "I can't remember the spell for it."

"Tergeo," Emily said.

"What you telling me for?" Katie asked.

"Um, I thought you wanted to clean your glass out?" Emily looked at her quizzically.

"You can't just do it?" Katie asked.

"No," Emily stated.

"But you're much better at it than I am," Katie pouted.

Emily sighed, "Fine." She took the glass and tapped her wand saying the spell as she did so. What Katie wants, Katie gets.

Katie picked up the glass, inspecting it, "Does it even look any cleaner?" Katie asked.

"That's probably the cleanest glass that's been in here in over a decade," Freddie said throwing a lopsided grin in their direction before looking back down at the table. He returned to attention to diligently rolling a spliff.

"Fuck it," Katie said abandoning the glass on the table. "Where's the bathroom?"

Cook nodded his head in the direction of the loo. "Pussies," he stated tossing back a shot. "You're all pussies."

"What happened to your shots?" Emily raised a challenging eyebrow at Katie.

"Not even alcohol could sterilize those glasses," Katie said repulsed. "I'll be back. I need to wash my hands after touching that…well everything in here." As she walked away Emily heard her grumbling about needing a shower.

"Fookin' mint, man!" Cook stated as he plopped back into the seat next to Freddie, nicking the newly finished spliff out of Freddie's hands.

"Oi!" Freddie said.

Cook just made a kissy face at him before bending forward to utilize the bare burning candlestick stuck in the middle of the table.

"You're smoking that right here?" Naomi asked disapprovingly.

Cook froze mid-action, looking up; he stared at Naomi like she'd asked if the sky was blue.

"Want some leaf?" he asked through a mouthful of smoke as he leaned back.

"Obviously not," Naomi stated.

"Aw right," Cook clucked, "the perfect prefect can't do any'fing fun." He took another drag and blew the air out slowly at Naomi.

"Cook!" Naomi snipped pushing her chair away from the table a bit. "You know I can't smell of that stuff. Can't you go smoke that outside?"

"I swear mate," Cook said turning to Freddie, "She's turnin' into more of a fookin' fun sponge than you are."

"Hey!" Freddie said, taking the spliff from Cook.

"At least I fucking care about something," Naomi shot back.

"Caring? Who said any'fing about caring?" Cook said holding his arms out wide. "Look around babe, no one here cares."

"Cook, any chance you could be a cunt outside, do you think?" Emily voiced.

"Emily…" Naomi stated softly.

"Aw, that nice, " Cook cooed, "Getting your little girlfriend to hold your hand."

Emily noticed Naomi tense in the seat next to her.

"Sweet, in' nit?" Cook taunted. "The princess and the snake, what a pair." He took the spliff back from Freddie and took a slow drag, like he was pulling back a loaded bow.

With the screech of wooden chair legs against wood floor, Naomi stood and bolted out of the pub. Emily hesitated only a moment before throwing Cook the dirtiest look she could muster and following the blonde outside.

Emily opens the door. She didn't understand how Naomi and Cook were best mates sometimes; he could be such a dick.

"Will you stop following me?" Naomi demanded. She was leaning against the side of the building next to the door.

"I didn't…" Emily tried. She toed the ground with her foot. She didn't know what to say, she just had to check and see if Naomi was okay.

"Right."

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Emily, just leave me alone," Naomi, said exasperated.

The door swung open and Katie emerged.

"Were leaving," she stated matter-of-factly.

"We just got here," Emily replied.

"Yeah well, and now we're leaving."

With one last look over at a Naomi with angry eyes, Emily slumped her shoulders and followed Katie down the road.

..

..

"I can't believe you made me go in that dump," Katie stated.

"Again, no one made you do anything," Emily repeated, "You chose to come along."

"Oh right, cos if you had needed protection that mong was going to give it?" Katie laughed. "He's the one that needed protection. Nearly wet himself with one look from Campbell. Course I had to come." Katie stated. "Choice…" the older twin mumbled shaking her head as she sipped her butterbeer. They were now in the much finer establishment that was The Three Broomsticks. "At least she has the sense to know better than to want to hangout with him," Katie said.

"There is nothing wrong with him," Emily rolled her eyes, "And why do you say that?"

"You just – " Katie sighed as if this were a tired conversation over a simple matter. "You don't want to be seen with the wrong sort, that's all."

Emily snorted, "You sound like Mum."

"Yeah well, she's got some points."

Emily rolled her eyes, "This isn't the twentieth century Katie, as much as Mum wants to believe it is. And besides, JJ is about as pure blood as you can get. He's more than you or I."

The older twin scoffed. "Blood? You think that's what this is about?" Katie tutted, "He's social suicide Ems, that's what. Potter heir or not, you may as well associate with a tuberworm."

"A what?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "A tuberworm – didn't you pay attention in care of magical creatures – never mind. That's not the point. He's a loser so don't talk to him anymore."

"We should band together not tear each other apart," Emily said putting her mug down with a thud. Some of its sweet contents sloshed over the sides. "Our differences make us stronger, not weaker."

"Band together?" Katie said indignantly, "For what? There's no war, there's no threat. Why, why should we all band together?"

"Because all that fighting wasn't so we could pettily bully each other."

"No ones bullying, Merlin's beard, you're being ridiculous." Katie rolled her eyes, "Band together…co-house unity…you sound like Granda."

Emily opened her mouth to speak.

"Captain Fitch, Fitch," Nick Levan greeted as he halted in front of the twins table.

"Levan," Emily returned, appreciating the halt in conversation with Katie.

"What'd you want?" Katie asked.

"Just thought I'd bring you to fine birds some butterbeers," he said through a toothy grin.

"We've already got some," Katie pointed out.

"Right…" he said.

"But, we'd love another, wouldn't we Katie?" Emily said.

"When have I ever said no to a free drink?"

"Exactly," Emily said.

"Excellent. Well, cheers to our first victory," the third year lad said holding up his own glass. "The first of many under our fine Captain."

With the roll of her eyes Emily clinked glasses and took a sip. Katie's totalitarianism had paid off – not that anyone on the team would ever admit it. Certain things needed no encouragement, and Captain Katie Fitch was one of them.

"And what do we have here?" a cocky looking bloke said putting his arm around Levan. "Keeping all the fit ones to yourself are we?" he hit Levan in the stomach with a smirk.

While Emily found Levan's attempts at flattery harmlessly endearing, this other kids she did not. She saw a very specific smirk appear on Katie's face and silently wished the smarmy lad luck.

"And who's this?" Katie said with the arch of an eyebrow.

"This here's my mate Ryder," Levan introduced, "He also tried out for the team."

"Oi!" Ryder said to the other boy before turning his attention back on Katie. "Well, lot of talent this year, bet I'll be on the team next."

"Oh I remember you," Katie said looking him up and down. "And unless you learn how to handle a ball properly between now and then, I highly doubt that."

"Right," He said after a moment, "Well I've got a set we could practice with if you want to do some one on one, babe." He winked.

"I'm not the one that needs to work on my ball skills, _babe._ But I suspect you get lots of solo practice in. Best of luck with that."

Emily just looked between the two; sometimes she really did appreciate her sister. Ryder opened his mouth to speak again.

"You can fuck off now," Katie cut him off.

"Hey, Parry!" Emily called as Cora Parry, the other rookie Gryffindor walked by the table. "How bout you take your teammate here somewhere else before he earns us all a double practice."

The girl's eyes went wide for a brief moment before she grabbed Levan by the front of his shirt leading both him and his mate away.

"Are there no good men left at Hogwarts?" Katie moaned.

Emily just shrugged taking a sip of her free beverage.

"Hi Emily!"

"Oh, hello Panda," Emily said looking up from her mug of butterbeer, happy to avoid the impending discussion of boys.

It was a crowded day in the Three Broomsticks as it usually was on a Hogwarts visiting day. Panda, with a silent Effy tailing her walked toward their table from the bar her hands full with mugs of butterbeer.

"Care to join us?" Emily asked as an excited group of third year Gryffindors pushed past Panda and veered around Effy.

Katie gave Emily a look that said "seriously, you're going to do this to me twice?" as the spirited Hufflepuff took a seat.

"Whizzer! Thanks," Panda beamed. "See Eff, I told you we'd find a table."

Emily watched Effy watch Panda prattled on. They really were the most peculiar duo. Yin and yang she guessed.

"Hi Effy," Katie said about halfway through her free mug of butterbeer, much to Emily's surprise. It's not every day Katie willing spoke to a Slytherin.

The brunette's eyes left her mug for a moment, casting Katie a measured glance before returning to her beverage.

Katie threw an incredulous look from Effy to Emily. Katie wasn't accustomed to being ignored.

Effy took a smile vile out from her robes before dumping its contents into her mug.

"What'd you just do?" Katie asked. Again Effy didn't reply, instead sipped her now tampered with beverage.

..

"She's a freak. They both are!" Katie hissed. "What was today, loser day or something? What did I ever do to you?"

"They are not. And I'm impressed you even attempted to speak to Effy. I thought you didn't associate with Slytherins?" Emily said.

"I don't." Katie said continuing after a skeptical look from her twin. "She's Tony's sister, yeah? Figured maybe she'd put in a good word."

Emily stared at her sister, "Did you forget she doesn't speak, yeah?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant." She walked a head of Emily a few paces down the path to Hogwarts.

..

..

Of course. Of course Halloween fell on a Monday this year. And of course that was the Monday Emily had rounds with Naomi. Of course it was Halloween on a Monday when they had rounds when the day before had been a bit weird between them.

It was the time of night where students were supposed to be back to their dormitories for the night. Though Halloween was always a bit forgiving, with the feast, and festivities that always ensued. Even for Halloween, it was getting on late enough that the non devious stragglers should just about all be tucked away in bed. Or muttering their passwords to their secret entrances at least.

Emily rounded the bend onto the second floor corridor, where the girls' bathroom was always out of order, next to Naomi. Ahead there was a small pack of Slytherin boys standing by themselves. They turned at the noise of footfalls and paused. It was silent for a moment.

"Alright, Campbell," A tall dark haired boy gave her a nod.

A particularly gloomy looking boy behind the one who'd spoken shifted slightly, eyeing Emily up. She felt a bit uneasy by the look she received from a few, they didn't seem like the friendliest bunch.

"Alright, Dolohuv," Naomi returned, she took a half step forward. There was a pause, neither Naomi nor the group moved. "I'm assuming you all were down on your way to the dormitory."

"'Course," The same guy, Dolohuv, said. It was silent again as the group slowly past the girls. Naomi watching them the entire way, Emily kept shifting her gaze from Naomi to the Slytherins.

"What was that about?" Emily asked looking skeptically between her blonde Slytherin companion and the retreating group of green and black clad lads.

"What was what all about?" Naomi countered giving the group a last moment of attention before they disappeared toward the dungeons and she resumed her pace.

Emily didn't follow.

"That," she stated blatantly pointing between the blonde and where the Slytherins had vanished.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naomi reiterated. She stopped her movements realizing the Gryffindor had no intention of following.

"What'd you mean what? 'Alright Campbell,' 'Alright Dolohuv,'' Emily mimicked the boys hollow voice. "That was weird."

The blonde sighed, "Their just some stupid Slytherins whom think highly of themselves."

Emily laughed, "Don't all Slytherins think highly of themselves?"

Naomi shot her a look. "Like I said, they're just a stupid group of Slytherins who think they're a bit better than everyone else. I'm sure you've got something of the same in your house."

"A group of Gryffindors who think they're better than everyone else?" Emily questioned.

"Right, my mistake," Naomi said offhandedly, "that's all of them."

Emily made an offended noise causing Naomi to smirk.

"Says the Slytherin," Emily rolled her eyes.

"I've already admitted," she glanced at the redhead, "some think they're better."

"Some?" Emily deadpanned.

"Yes," Naomi looked at her firmly, "Some. You can't tell me all you Gryffindors are selfless saints. You lot think you're better than everyone else."

"We do not -" Emily protested.

"You do," Naomi continued, "Ravenclaws are steadfast but too stuck up in their own heads; Hufflepuffs are true and loyal and just…" Naomi trailed mockingly.

"Well they are," Emily interjected, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Naomi assured. "But it's like when someone asks you if a girl is fit and you say she's 'a really nice girl.'"

Emily rolled her eyes.

Naomi continued on. "And then there is Slytherin," blue eyes glinted deviously, "Dark, misguided Slytherins, too smart to be kept out of site. Too ambitious to be let into the light."

Emily rolled her eyes again. "You know you're not as badass as you all think you are?"

Naomi gave her a wicked smirk, "And then, we have Mighty Gryffindor." She stated highly, "Founded by the Godly Godric. Smart enough to do the job but not too smart to be stuck in the clouds. Just enough to seek what is fair while bold enough to do the dirty work, but you're good enough to know you're supposed to feel bad about it."

Emily gave her a disbelieving look. "Is that really what you think?"

"Not what I think," Naomi corrected, "What you Gryffindors think."

"We do not think that," Emily said.

"Can you really say that, about all of you? Like say, your sister for example?" Naomi corked an eyebrow.

"That's not how we all think," Emily repeated.

"Ravenclaw smart enough to conjure new things; Hufflepuff smart enough to have friendships bind; Gryffindor smart enough to forge battle plans; But, Slytherin, smart enough to stay alive."

"Some twisted sorting hat you are," Emily retorted. She didn't believe Naomi was being completely forthcoming about the group of Slytherins but they didn't appear to be chummy, more tolerant of each other. So she let it go, for the time being. Maybe she was being paranoid; she'd been spending too much time with Katie.

"Oh," Cook said as he turned round the corner, coming into view. Starting them as much as himself. "Oh, it's just you two, lovely." He grinned rubbing his hands together. "Thought I was gona 'ave to talk my way out of this one for a moment there."

"Cook-" Naomi began.

"No, no," he interjected throwing his hands up as if to ward off her words. "You didn't see any'fing." He waved his hands about more and like the Cheshire cat disappeared around the corner; grin last.

The two prefects looked at each other for a second.

Naomi sighed, "Don't do anything too stupid," she called out to her delinquent best mate. It seemed as though whatever tiff they'd had yesterday had since been sorted.

"Reckon we should go after him?" Emily asked.

"I think he'd like that," Naomi rolled her eyes. "You should have seen what he did this morning. Took nearly all of breakfast to free all the first years." They continued down the corridor, the opposite way Cook had gone.

"Free?"

"Yes, free," Naomi huffed. "He conjured up a massive spider web all round the first years dormitories. Jinxed it like devils snare, more they struggled the more caught up they got."

"Well, all rules aside, that's a bit impressive isn't it? A fifth year doing that?" Emily giggled.

"Quite impressive if you knew his study habits." She shot Emily an amused look. "Professor Saar wasn't so keen on it, having to spend her breakfast trying to convince the last struggling first year that there wasn't actually a giant arachnid lurking in the corner with the intention of eating him."

Emily laughed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be laughing if you missed morning porridge cos of it," Naomi stated, a small grin cracking her stern face.

Cook was a wanker but Emily had to admit she liked his effect on Naomi, relaxed her a bit, loosened her up, most of the time.

"Its his favourite holiday," the blonde rolled her eyes again. "Let him have his fun," She shrugged.

"I am equally surprised he doesn't currently have detention," Emily mused.

Naomi laughed, "You have to get caught to get detention."

Emily corked an eyebrow, "And no one caught him? I thought you said he did it?"

"Oh, everyone knows he did it, just no ones got the proof."

"How does that work?"

"You ever just know something?" The Slytherin asked, catching Emily's eye.

"Yeah…"Emily managed after quieting her loud mind. "Yeah."

Naomi smiled at the other girl's agreement.

..

Of the mayhem Emily expected, so far the night wasn't bad. They had run into Cook, a few harmless delinquents looking to pull a prank or simply to stay out late just so they could say they had. It still wasn't that late, so maybe she was jinxing herself in thinking so.

"I didn't know you and Freddie were friends," Emily said.

"What?" Naomi asked looking confused. "We're not."

"But you were hanging out at the Hog's Head."

"He was hanging out with Cook." Naomi clarified.

"And you were hanging out with Cook?"

"Yes."

"But not Freddie, who was also hanging out with Cook."

"No."

"That makes no sense."

"Cook and I are mates. Cook and Freddie are mates. Just because your mate is friends with someone, doesn't mean you are."

So are we friends? Is what Emily wanted to say, but she didn't know which answer she was more afraid of.

"Just…do yourself a favor," Naomi told the redhead after a moment's silence, "don't go to the Hog's Head again."

"Are you telling me I can't go there?" Emily asked indignantly. She was tired of Naomi acting hot and cold toward her. She couldn't take Naomi telling her what to do.

"I'm just saying it's not really your scene."

"But that's your scene?"

"More so mine than yours, yeah."

Emily huffed, "And we can't possibly have the same kind of scene, can we?" Emily said tiredly.

"Not really, no," Naomi shrugged.

"You can't tell me what to do, you know?" Emily stated.

"No, that's Katie's job, isn't it?"

Emily gave the blonde a scathing look before walking off down the corridor. She stopped about halfway to the bend. She was furious. Katie badgering her was bad enough; she wasn't going to take in from Naomi as well. She turned around and stalked back toward the still blonde.

"You're so full of shite!" She stared into surprised blue eyes.

"I –"

"No!" Emily yelled again, unable to contain her frustration any longer. "You're full of shite. And you're not going to speak. You say you're not telling me what to do, then you're forbidding me to go somewhere. You say Gryffindors are the ones that think too highly of themselves, yet you Slytherins are the ones with places the other houses can't handle. It's shite. You ignore me in class but then tell me about the stars on the pitch. Us Gryffindors may be 'stupid' but at least were not scared!"

Naomi opened her mouth then closed it again.

"And just so you know the first thought when I see you is not I want to fuck that girl. We've kissed, twice. And it was nice, but it's also nice just being with you. When you're not being a prick that is."

"Okay…" The Slytherin managed once she finally swallowed the surprise and the truth. "Then you should come by the Hogshead again sometime…if you want." She added.

"Fine then, I will." Emily stated. Resolved she began walking again this time followed by the quiet Slytherin.

"It's a seedy place," Naomi broke the silence a little later.

"What?" Emily asked.

"The Hog's Head," Naomi elaborated. "It really is a seedy place…just so you know that."

"Right," Emily replied, a small smile playing on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**I truly am sorry it has been so long. The absence was with both invalid and valid reasons. I was lazy, then rewrote this chapter about a million times, and then my Gram died and I've found it a bit hard to get my head on to write. Just know that I am not nor do I have any intention of abandoning either of my fics. I would also promise a sooner update but I just seem to jinx myself when I do so, so I will simply say I'll try better for next time and hope that that does the trick. **

**This chapter turned into some monster, let me tell you. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. A slight appeasement for my absence? **

**Reviewers you are the bees knees: Stella, ..again, one-six, PrescottandLovelessInc, EmilyFitch8D, maudsfeather, stphnyvillegas, lalalalee, goshtperfect, catlikemouse, shewritesforher, mUfF MuNcHeR, R3dN0te, SevenDevilsInYourHead, Aj, Skinslovah, youmeafismine, Bleep, p, and mardycure – thank you for taking the time to review. I'm always interested in your thoughts.**

**Naomi's perspective. Please do let me know what you think! I'm always chuffed when that little ping goes off on my phone and it's a review from one of you. *Also I am giving full permission to hound me when it starts to get unreasonably long between updates again. And as always, thanks for reading.**

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter XIII:**

..

..

It was doing it again, her right eye. The lower lid was twitching. She rubbed the heel of her hands in her eyes, trying to still them, to rejuvenate them. She told herself she needed to eat a banana, a bit of potassium would do the trick, but deep down she suspected it was stress. Naomi would never admit it but things were catching up to her. Extra class, double practices, the approach of exams, studying for her O.W.L.S, and prefect duties on top; she was feeling the strain. Silently it piled, and silently she'd go down with her overburdened ship before ever saying when. Suddenly she had a new found appreciation for Professor McGonagall talking her out of applying for a time turner in third year, which she would have needed if she hadn't cut down her class load.

She didn't even have much time to dwell on Emily and what that all meant. Not that she didn't think about the redhead, quite the opposite in fact, she just didn't have the time to properly over analyze. It was to the point where she had even contemplated attempting a sleeping potion – squeeze some extra hours out of the day. Who needed sleep anyway?

It was a brisk yet seasonally mild day that Naomi walked back from the Quidditch pitch beside Cook. She was feeling good after their win over Ravenclaw, until she thought of all the work she still had to do.

"Apples and pears, apples and pears!" Cook sang out cheerily as he bopped down the hall next to a more subdued Naomi.

"Naomi."

The two turned to see Emily Fitch approach. Both Naomi and Cook watched the Gryffindor approach with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Here," the redhead said almost sheepishly holding out some papers for Naomi. "It's the notes on what you missed at the end of herbology yesterday." She explained as Naomi took the offered papers. On Friday they had had a double herbology lesson, which conflicted with a last minute Quidditch practice. Professor Longbottom had been kind enough to let the Slytherin players duck out early. Emily agreed to Naomi borrowing her notes so she wouldn't fall behind.

"Oh," Naomi said, slightly surprised, "Thanks."

"Figured I might not see you before Monday, so…this way you're caught up before the lab."

"Right, well thanks…" Naomi smiled. Cooked watched the interaction silently.

"I would say nice match and all but, you know," Emily said through a quirked smile pointing to herself, "Gryffindor."

"Right," Naomi laughed, "Well I'll just take that as a compliment."

"Of course you would," Emily rolled her eyes looking amused.

"So do you reckon the exam will be lab or written?" Naomi asked after a moment, inspecting the first page of notes, extending the conversation.

"Duno," Emily pondered aloud, "But if we've got to be paired up for it I hope for my sake its written…lab with you…I might lose an eye, never mind my grade." She said cheekily.

"Oi!" Naomi exclaimed giving Emily a playful shove on the shoulder. "Hey now, that was _not _my fault, for the last time. It was a slippery bugger – _and_ it bit me! How was I to know it was countering a full scale attack?"

"My vision was blurry for a week in that eye I'll have you know."

"Oh you're exaggerating."

"And you and your 'battle wound' wasn't an exaggeration?" Emily bantered back.

"It turned green!" Naomi grinned, "I thought my hand was going to fall off."

They were both laughing at this point, recounting a particularly lively herbology lab including a rogue fanged geranium. It had bitten Naomi causing her to drop it and it spit into Emily's eye when she went to make a grab for it.

"Anyway," Emily sighed, "I think I'd rather a second go with that fanged geranium than the thought of being stuck in the same room as Katie all of Holiday."

"But you're in the same dormitory as her here, are you not?" Naomi asked.

"Well yeah, but its not just the two of us here, and its bigger. Ironically I get more privacy in a room of five." She half laughed half sighed. "Safety in numbers I guess. Sometimes I just wish I'd stay for holiday."

"So why don't you?" Naomi asked before quickly adding, "I mean if you want to, why don't you then?"

"Can't," Emily shrugged, "We always go home."

"Not always," Naomi pointed out, casting her eyes down. She didn't know why she brought that up. She never brought that up.

"True," Emily said, a small sad smile playing on her lips. "But that was an exception, it's tradition and all that," she sighed. "Can't say I've ever had a quieter, or nicer holiday than that exception though." She looked Naomi in the eye; Naomi held the smaller girls gaze for a moment before looking back down at the floor.

"Ah well, you'd probably just get suckered into prefect duties if you stayed," Naomi changed the focus of conversation.

Emily let her. She laughed. "Probably, some holiday that'd be," she added, catching Naomi's eye again.

"Yeah," Naomi said, "rubbish," she added with a side smile.

Emily looked behind the blonde and cleared her throat, "Right well, I'll let you get back to it – I'm sure you've got celebrating to do – just wanted to get those to you." She said tapping the papers in Naomi's hand.

"Oh, yeah 'course." Naomi said, "Well, thanks again."

"Anytime," Emily smiled before turning back the way she had came.

Naomi turned around surprised to see Cook. She had forgotten he was there. Emily Fitch was dangerous like that.

"You done with your little prefect powwow session or what?" He had his arms crossed.

"You got your knickers in a twist or something?" Naomi tossed back.

"Not wearin' any," he winked, "wanna see?"

She ignored his offer and they resumed their walk toward the depths of the castle. Cook picked up his little victory jingle as they went, "Apples and pears! Get your apples and pears!"

She had no idea what he was prattling on about, but she didn't ask. It was either nonsense or she didn't want to know. She was also too preoccupied staring at the notes Emily had handed her, admiring the neat loopy handwriting.

"Where ya goin'?" Cook asked as she continued on toward the dungeons as he faced toward the kitchens. "We've got ter get supplies for the victory bash. I've got a reputation to uphold." He added with his trademark smirk, a winning combination of faux-innocence and a hint of filth.

"You're going to have to count me out on this one Cookie," she said apologetically. His face fell.

"Oh, come on Blondie!" He groaned, "We won! An' by more than Gryffindor did Hufflepuff – were in firs' standing. Let's celebrate, 'ave a bit o'fun."

"Can't Cook, I've still got a bunch of coursework to finish, that essay for D.A.D.A., prefect duties…"

He guffawed, "None of that shite again. We just wana partay!" He bellowed hitting the handle of his broom against the wall in emphasis.

"Cook, I said I can't."

"You're hilarious, you know tha'."

"Cook, I'm being serious. I've got way too much to do."

"Blondie, you better be takin' the piss, I swear," Cook shook his head.

"Why are you acting like such a goblin?" Naomi asked somewhat miffed. It wasn't the first time she had passed on his shenanigans for the sake of coursework and it surely wasn't going to be the last.

"What?"

"A goblin," Naomi reiterated. Proud creatures, goblins are, not a difficult task to offend one. "You've been so tetchy lately. You'd think I had just mistaken you for an elf or something. It's just a party mate. I'll do my best to make the next one."

"Yer serious?" Cooked balked. "Best year yet my arse."

"Oh don't start that –"

"No you don't," Cook retorted. "Ya lied to me. You said this was to be the best year yet. And it's not. Because you're ruining it."

"Please, tell me how you really feel," Naomi's tone dripped with loaded sarcasm.

"I'm fookin' serious. Past lessons I barely see you. An when I do yer face is ei'ver in a book, or your mouth is yellin' at me to stop what I'm fookin' doin, or yer walkin' by with Princess fookin' Potter off to some super important prefect bullshit." Cook exclaimed. "You are ruining our fifth year. You an' all yer bullshit. But if tha' makes me the goblin, if tha's me, s'fine. But what's that make you then, darlin'?"

Naomi was silent for a beat. His words hit like a punch. But the silence wasn't from the hurt she felt. It elapsed the time it would take to wind up your fist to properly throw all your weight behind it. Her words sharply arranged themselves into sentences. They were so different, the two of them. Sometimes they were too similar. Fire with fire. Hurt for hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't spend all my time pouncing around. For fucks sake I have responsibilities Cook. I take things seriously. I want to do well – no – I want to do better than that. But sorry if I'm fucking up your grand plans of fuck all."

"Watch out Blondie," Cook threw back, "I'm 'bout all you got. More books than friends innit? Keep this up, that'll be all you got."

"What is that a threat?" Naomi scoffed. "You going to disown me are you?"

"I'm not the one who's leavin', babe."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Cook farced, "Why don'tcha go fook your little Princess Potter why don't ya? Seems yer able to make time for her at least."

There it was. All their little spats of the term, dances and spars, all preludes to this. Cook didn't like having to share Naomi with all of this prefect business, let alone another person. Emily Fitch had become the face of what was stealing his best mate away. He had been looking forward to the Holiday when this nonsense could stop and they could go back to how they were. Emily mentioning even the thought of staying had lit him up. Holiday was for Cook and Naomi no one else really mattered. They were a cross between each others champion and each others kryptonite. But at the moment they were just cross.

"Fuck off Cook!"

He gave a parting hip thrust in her direction as he walked backwards and disappeared around the corner towards the kitchens.

She stood there for a moment, washed in anger. "Fucking tosser," she grumbled to herself.

"I wouldn't expect such language from a Prefect." She heard from behind her. She shut her eyes. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. She turned around as she let out a tired breath. She was at the end of her rope; her frayed taut rope, and she was losing her grip.

"Sorry Professor," Naomi grimaced more so than smiled. She didn't have the energy for this. "Wasn't meant for anyone's ears."

"Never the less," Professor Nodweller said, "I think five points from Slytherin is just."

She balked. Was he serious? It's not as if she had called him a fucking tosser, though she was grateful he wasn't skilled in occulmency or she was sure it would be quite a few more points than five.

"Not the type of thoughts a Prefect should have in general though, wouldn't you say?"

Naomi was silent. Obviously she wouldn't say, as she had just said those words herself. But she knew herself well enough to know that she was better off staying silent in this instance.

"On another excursion?" He questioned.

"Pardon?" Naomi's brow furrowed.

"Some extracurricular exploration to the kitchens? Or perhaps attempting to discover Hufflepuff's entrance?"

Her brow knit further together. What was he on about? Her and Cook had gone down a staircase that put them about equal distance between the dungeons and the kitchen or rather between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. And she already knew where Hufflepuff's entrance was. "

Why would I be looking for the kitchens or Hufflepuff dormitory, Professor? "

"I find you wandering the corridors down here alone, it's a fair deduction," he replied slickly.

"I'm headed to _my _dormitory, you know down here, by the dungeons."

The look Professor Nodweller gave her made her eyes narrow.

"The flaws of Slytherin," he tutted, "always such feelings of entitlement."

Naomi clenched her jaw, turned on her heel and walked away.

"Ms. Campbell it is rude to turn your back on someone who is speaking to you, especially to a Professor, mind you. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Or rather should I say, didn't your Mother?

She didn't even acknowledge that she'd heard him, though her knuckles were white beneath her robes in a tight grip on her wand. Deserved or not, even she knew better than to jinx a professor. She continued to create distance between him and herself, his words echoing after her, "I think your head of house should be informed of your lack of manners. Another ten points from Slytherin."

She was furious. Who was he to comment on her family life? What did he know? He was just trying to get her to give him a reason to put her in detention and she knew it. She hoped he did mention it to Professor Saar, the head of Slytherin. She had a reputation for being severe, even by McGonagall standards. She loved Naomi.

There were some truly great witches and wizards throughout history that came from Hufflepuff embodying the best attributes of what it meant to be a Hufflepuff. Professor Nodweller was not one of those people, as far as Naomi was concerned. He was a cast away. One of those students not good enough for any house, so he was one of the left overs Helga Hufflepuff had vowed to take in and make her own just the same. He was nothing. Just a man with nothing better to do so he got himself a title at a school so he could feel what it was like to have power.

She walked away before any of this could slip from her mouth and lash him like the curses she repeated in her head. Whatever points he took for her insolence she reasoned she could earn back in other lessons, you can't come back from expulsion.

..

The noise was overbearing. Naomi had entered the common room to be blast with the universal noise of a party. Cook, good to his word, had got one going full swing in record time. Partly, she suspected, just to piss her off. Naomi fought her way through the raging party, pushing past people on her way to the girls' dormitory. The mass amount of bodies in between her and her goal destination only added to her agitation. Finally she kicked open the wooden door to the fifth year girls dorm.

Naomi felt as if she would burst. She threw her bag down in frustration, some of its contents spilling out. With a huff she leant down to pick up the abused items. Emily's notes were spilt across the floor. Angrily she picked them up, throwing the sheets of parchment haphazardly onto her bed.

She paused when she noticed a stray bit of parchment – a note that Emily must have tucked within the pages.

_I had a quick quotes quill copy my notes over, so keep them._

Right, Naomi thought to herself, well that saved her the trouble of copying them herself. She flipped the note over for some reason.

_Nice flying – for a Slytherin ;-)_

Her brow furrowed as her lips twitched a half smile. She read the back of the note again, and again.

Quickly she rummaged through her bag until she found her herbology notebook. She flipped through it until she found what she had been searching for. She stared at it a moment, looking at it skeptically before cradling it in her hands. She took a deep breath before looking up to meet her own eyes reflection of the mirror as she slowly exhaled. It was just a spare bit of parchment to anyone else. She sized herself up for a moment before giving in. She grabbed a quill, meeting her own blue gaze one more time she scrawled a short message.

_**Can we go somewhere?**_

Her precise handwriting spelled out before vanishing. She sighed, and stared at the blank page.

_**Where?**_

Appeared a moment later in neat bubbly handwriting.

_**Anywhere.**_

_.._

_Emily slid a spare bit of parchment in front of Naomi. The blonde shot her a quizzical look. It was a lecture day in class and Professor Longbottom was going on about Screechsnaps. She had her own notebook out in front of her already. She went to slide it back only to have Emily place her hand on top of her own, halting her movement and pushing it back at the girl. She nodded toward it again. Naomi looked down at it to discover a message had appeared across it. _

_**Keep it you twit. **_

_Naomi's brow furrowed before raising an eyebrow. She watched Emily lean over a similar bit of parchment and begin to write. She looked at her now blank parchment to see a new line appear._

_**Well, write back will you?**_

_She stared at it until it vanished, looking up see an expectant Emily. Naomi took her quill in her hand and with a nod of encouragement from Emily began to write on her once again blank parchment._

_**What is this?**_

_Emily smiled with a roll of her eyes._

_**A note, what's it look like?**_

..

..

Naomi paced in the corridor around the bend from the entrance of the great hall, her brow in its seemingly permanent crease. Her fingers worried the gold band on her finger with an equal amount of fervor her feet wore a path into the stone floor. If cartoons were real, she would be about half way to China by now.

Bright red hair popped from around the bend. "You would think _you_ were the one waiting for _me._" Emily said cheekily before disappearing around the bend again. "Come on you." Naomi heard her call from a bit further away.

Emily was waiting leaned against the grand entranceway. A small smile graced her lips as Naomi finally came into view. The redhead pushed off the stone archway by her shoulders and made her way out the doors.

Once outside, Emily stopped and turned to see Naomi still standing in the entranceway. "You coming?" she asked.

"It's raining," Naomi stated.

"Scared you're going to melt?" Emily quipped. It was a challenge and she knew it.

Naomi gave her a scolding look, "No," she folded her arms across her chest much like a pouting child would. Emily smiled at her endearingly.

"Well c'mon then!" Emily said holding her arms out and spinning in the rain. "What are you waiting for?"

The scowl on Naomi's face cracked into a smile despite her best efforts. Naomi watched Emily. She was as lovely as the rain, if not more persistent. She stepped forward to weather whatever Emily had up her sleeve.

..

"Were not going in there…" Naomi stated more so than asked in disbelief.

"Were going in there," Emily replied mocking Naomi's tone, amusedly. She turned around to face the blonde as she said it, before turning again and disappearing into the edge of the forbidden forest.

"You're mad," Naomi hovered at the tree line.

"And you're stalling," Emily said popping back out of the trees. "Get on with it," she added as she took hold of the Slytherin's hand, "before someone sees."

With a gentle tug she guided Naomi into the wood.

"Emily!" Naomi said with earnest after they had traveled a bit. "At least get your wand out."

"Are you always this paranoid?"

"Are you always this reckless?"

Emily continued on with purpose, turning her head back to cast a glance at the blonde. "You just need to know where to go. And where to not."

"Oh right cos the forbidden forest is definitely one of those places _to _go."

"Parts of it," Emily shrugged gripping Naomi's hand a bit more firmly as she continued to guide the girl further into the wood.

Once Naomi stopped freaking out thinking every sound was something coming to get them she began to take in her surroundings more. They were tiny in this ancient world, the towering trees making them seem infantile by comparison. The trees looked wise though not in the mood for sharing their wisdom as Naomi stepped over roots and around trunks that made her feel her age. Emily led them on a steady course to their right, not straying too far from where the edge of the wood should be, though she could no longer see the grounds in the shadows of the trees.

The Gryffindor seemed confident in the path she was taking. They were silent the rest of the way as Naomi listened to the trees groan and sigh in age like her mother would when she knelt down, creaking and exhaling along the way. The faint patter of raindrops being passed from stubborn leaf to stubborn leaf sounded like the quiet murmur of a theater as the house lights dimmed. Naomi's concentration flickered between keeping a constant vigilance and the feel of Emily's hand firmly around her own.

Emily stopped abruptly causing Naomi to bump into her with an oomph.

"Here," Emily said with satisfaction, giving Naomi a smile and her hand a squeeze as the blonde moved to her side.

"Here?" Naomi questioned. They were in a small clearing no bigger than the goal area of a Quidditch pitch.

"Yes," Emily said still not letting go of the other girl's hand, "here."

Naomi looked around before giving Emily a skeptical look. "You didn't bring me out here to kill me and bury the body did you?" she said, mostly joking.

Emily laughed throwing the other girls hand as she walked toward a particularly knotty large old tree. It was easily three and a half Emily's wide. Naomi smiled to herself at the measurement unit she had just invented as she watched Emily take out her wand and tap the tree, running the tip of her wand down its trunk. Slowly its bark began to fold in on itself revealing a hollow. What in Merlin's beard? Naomi walked forward, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"So I take it you've been here before?" Naomi said, regaining some of her bravado.

"Once or twice," the redhead replied as she half disappeared into the hollow reaching for something.

"Brooms?" Naomi said perplexed. "You are aware we have our own…" she gave the old Clean Sweeps a disdainful look "much better brooms back on the grounds. And could be flying right now, no hike necessary, if that's what you had in mind."

"Always so cheerful," Emily shook her head holding one of the old brooms out to Naomi. "Come on you."

She took hold of the broom and followed Emily again as she ventured out of the clearing, a different way than they had come. Naomi was surprised when she found herself at a waters edge.

"Is this…" Naomi wondered aloud as she took in the waters glossy black surface, "is this the black lake? Are we flying over the water? So you're not killing me in the clearing then?" Naomi added cheekily.

"So many questions," Emily rolled her eyes amusedly. She hopped onto her broom and kicked off. After a moment of staring at a now smaller and smaller Emily, Naomi mounted her own broom and sped off after the girl. Like when the cow jumped over the moon, she was the dish running after the spoon.

Naomi caught up easily. The two looped through the air and around each other over the water.

Flying over the water was wonderfully freeing. The rain had relented to into a mist where the air just felt more real, more tangible. She felt the tension in her body from earlier ease. They rolled in the misty rain, diving loops and carving wide arcs as they flew together. Naomi saw the castle and grounds off in the distance to their right. They neared an island on the lake, Naomi followed as Emily descended toward a small cove on the far side of it.

"This, is where we were going," Emily explained as the two girls gazed about the cove.

The two girls stood quietly side by side taking in the beauty of the cove. Even with the muddling mist, greens and blues dazzled in the filtered refracted light with an even more breathtaking backdrop of water, mountains, and sky.

"It's lovely," Naomi said glancing over at the petite redhead at her side, "It's a lovely place."

"It's one of my favourites."

It was warm for the time of year, that time where it was neither fall nor winter. There was a bite to the air but still no threat of snow. Winter seemed to be stalling itself, perhaps just for this day.

No matter the size of the drop, water is wet, and all the collaborating tiny droplets in the misted sky had effectively soaked them through, like everything else.

"You and Katie come here?" Naomi asked from under the cover of the trees, further back from the beach. They were sat on a blanket Emily had tucked away.

"We used to," Emily explained as she pulled out a small jar, conjuring a small blue flame inside it. "Or well, to the clearing in the forest, anyway. In our first year before we were allowed our own brooms." She placed the jar in front of them both so they could warm up.

"But you were on your team in first year?" Naomi asked stretching her hands out toward the warmth of the flame appreciatively.

"We were, but seeing as we were first years and having brooms was sort of bending the rules McGonagall only allowed it if our head of house was in possession of our brooms when not at practice or a match."

"That seems a bit excessive."

"Yeah well, they seemed to be under the impression we'd try to use them at 'inappropriate' times."

Naomi shot Emily a look, "How misguided of them."

"Yeah well," Emily smirked bumping her shoulder against the blondes.

"But I still don't understand why these ancient things?" Naomi said nodding her head toward the clean sweeps. "With all the rules you broke I find it hard to believe you didn't just nick your own brooms."

Emily laughed. "Don't think we didn't try…Longbottom's got some hefty charms up his sleeve. Lets just say a simple "Alomahora" didn't do the trick. So it was either the clean sweeps or walk."

Naomi laughed, "So what you two just flew around the lake?"

"No," Emily said, "This is my place. I never came here with Katie. We would just stick to the clearing and the forest. Less chance of being seen."

"You flew through the trees?"

Emily shrugged, "We were the first first years in over a generation to make a team. Didn't want to be the first expelled as well."

Naomi laughed, "You're mad." She shook her head, "Merlin, no wonder it's near impossible to knock one of you off your broom…you dodge trees for fun."

Emily gave her a mischievous smirk. "You've got your pong pong balls, I've got my trees."

Naomi laughed not bothering to correct the girl.

"So do you still?"

Emily shrugged. "Not in ages. But I still come here," Emily nodded indicating the cove. "Sometimes when I just want to get away. I never ventured over the water when Katie and I would go to the clearing. And she stopped after our first year. Sometimes I think she's forgotten about it, this place. Suppose she thinks I have as well, you know, seeing as I only do what she does." Emily rolled her eyes.

Naomi really couldn't comprehend how some people still thought of Emily as her sister's shadow. She shone far too brightly to be considered background.

..

The day together turned into night. Emily had managed to start a proper fire once some wood had dried out along with them.

"What are you doing?"

Emily looked up from the spliff she was rolling and gave Naomi a slightly incredulous look that said 'you know exactly what I'm doing.'

Naomi took a swig of fire whiskey, eyeing the spliff disapprovingly. "Emily, I don't know if that's the best idea…" she began.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you've given up everything you used to do now that you're a prefect."

"No," Naomi relented, "but I'm certainly not aiming to break _more_ rules than I did before."

"Could have fooled me," Emily licked the end of the papers before reaching for her lighter. "Oh don't make me out to be the bad influence here," Emily said after the look she had earned from the blonde. "If I recall it wasn't _me_ who brought the fire whiskey to the very public prefects do," Emily challenged referencing the night they kissed. The spliff was hanging out the side of her smirking mouth.

"Fire whiskey is hardly spliff," Naomi defended. "And besides, no one even saw us."

Emily looked around, "Do you see anyone around to see us now?" Emily questioned, quirking an eyebrow at Naomi as she brought the spliff to life.

Emily stoked the fire a bit, adding another stick to the flame. As she withdrew her hand, she laid it on top of Naomi's. The blonde glanced down at it, a twitch of a smile dashing across her lips and resting in her eyes. It was as if Emily had lit tiny fires on every single atom her tiny hand was touching.

"Do you want to do blowbacks?" Emily asked. Neither looked at each other. That threatening smile took up residence on Naomi's face. For the first time in weeks she wasn't thinking about course work or exams or duties. She wasn't thinking at all, really. She was living.

"I never got blowbacks, why can't people just smoke the damn things straight?" she sassed.

"It's fun." Emily replied. Naomi could hear the smile in her voice. "Have you even tried it?"

"No, but, being all seeing I already know its shit." The Slytherin said cheekily.

"C'mon," Emily said, turning to face the other girl. "Everything once."

"Fuck it," Naomi sighed, turning to face Emily, "Go ahead and disappoint me."

Her heart banged against the framework of her chest as Emily leaned in and placed Naomi's hands along her jaw before sliding her own hands behind Naomi's neck. It was incredibly intimate. She inhaled. The feeling was instantaneous. It was the magical equivalent of being hit by a mac truck of smoke – straight to the head – her head spun, everything spun. It was a magnified feeling of how she felt every time Emily was around her. Funny, how she only felt these sorts of things in Emily's presence. She clutched to the redheads shoulders as she waited for the world to catch up, or for her to catch up to the world, she wasn't sure which. When everything stilled all she saw was Emily.

It was a serious look the blonde gave the girl who had just made her world spin. She leaned forward. She wasn't thinking, this wasn't about thinking. This was about feeling – this was about doing. Whatever hesitation she had left her before lips met lips. In a moment Emily was kissing her back, tilting her axis, spinning her world.

Naomi bit her lip. "Say something?" she breathed.

"I'm all about experiments, me." Her voice was quiet.

Naomi was always acutely aware of the distance between herself and Emily, always. She felt everything as Emily's fingertips ghosted her sides, lifting her jumper. Like the forest fire that they were things went from still to chaos in the time it took to introduce one shirt to another, skin to skin, match to kindling. They were a dry summer day with a steady wind.

Emily's lips blazed a trail down Naomi, ear to jaw, neck to collarbone, sternum to breast. They gulped air between contact of lips to anything, of lips to everything. Even fire needed oxygen.

Naomi gasped as Emily's lips met the line of sensitive skin and cotton. Her hips rose and fell with Emily's touch. She couldn't stand it, it was too much and not enough all at once. Her pulse was jumping flames, her nerves embers dancing. They created smoke signals, not looking to be saved. They told each other important things in the smoke and the haze.

..

..

She was a coward. She was every negative you could throw at a Slytherin, just about. She had run. She had run fast and far. She was lucky she didn't get lost. She was lucky nothing happened to Emily, left alone. She tried to rationalize that Emily had gone it alone many times before (she tried not to think about that too). She was lucky Emily ever saw anything in her. She sure as hell didn't see anything in herself at the moment. She tried not to wonder if Emily did now too. She wasn't sure which was more terrifying.

Herbology was excruciating. In some ways she felt she deserved it, in a lot of ways actually, after being that big of a twat she reckoned you deserved some form of discomfort beyond your own conscious and it's mental lashing. Though she knew Emily suffered as well, which was all sorts of injustice. She was also too much of a coward to do anything about it as she stared blankly at the worn wooden table. She traced the lifelines of the wood, smooth and dark from years of use with the tip of her finger. It had been huge. Like the trees in the forest it felt bigger than her – her and Emily, together – felt huge, all encompassing, it was greater than her; she could lose herself in it if she'd let herself. Knowing part of her wanted to might be what scared her most.

It was the most awkward thing, sitting next to Emily in silence. Not the comfortable kind of silence they had shared before mind you, no. There was a heaviness between them now, a different type of tension, it was unyielding. Even breathing had lost its ease, like soot lining the lungs. Before where Naomi would feel every atom at attention, practically buzzing, sitting here next to Emily, now she felt this massive – she felt what she expected the other end of a black hole to feel like, her own guilt sucking her in and crushing her.

The weather seemed to reflect how Naomi felt. Winter had suddenly decided to arrive. A storm had moved in throughout the night. Naomi had eaten her breakfast underneath a petulant sky of a ceiling in the great hall. Now she watched unforgiving freezing rain pelt against greenhouse five's glass ceiling and walls.

The lab had been cancelled due to inclement weather. Instead Professor Longbottom had decided to start them early on their review for exams, bless him. Naomi hadn't looked at the lesson notes Emily had given her past finding the redheads note anyway.

Not a single word was spoken between the two of them. Naomi was scared to even look at her. The one time their eyes had met, it had been brief, and it had sent Naomi instantly back to the bottom of her self created black hole. She doesn't know whom she left for as the lesson ended, whether to feed her own cowardice or in sympathy for Emily. Either way she was out of there like a bat out of hell.

..

..

Naomi wanted to escape the thoughts in her head – Emily, from everything, from Cook, even Effy always staring at her in the common room. So she had hid in the sanctuary that was the stacks of the library. Or at least she had until it closed.

She turned her worn ring out of habit, out of comfort. She inspected the four silverish polished down spots on the otherwise gold ring. The four dots formed a tiny square, like a constellation would. It was a peculiar way for a ring to tarnish, but then she figured it was old and perhaps not the most finely crafted. Then again, her favourite part was the inside anyway, amateur or not. She liked things that were subtle, like Emily. She turned her ring more.

Cook took the empty seat next to Naomi. She wasn't in the mood. She was preoccupied. She was preoccupied and she was still cross with him. They were sat in the nearly deserted Slytherin common room.

"I thought you were disowning me," she fell back on her sarcasm. It was about the only language she felt she still had some semblance of mastery over. Honestly and tact were at least definite no goers for the present.

"More like the ov'er way round, innit?" he replied.

"Cook I'm really not in the mood."

"Yeah well, I'm still mad at you too Blondie," he sighed. "You're breakin' my heart."

"Cook I'm serious, not now," she stated tiredly, dog earring the page of her book that she hadn't been reading for the past two days. She had had enough of breaking hearts she didn't need to deal with adding his to the list.

"There ya go again," he said rubbing his face with both hands.

"I'm so fookin' mad at you Blondie," he said, dropping his hands. They were still for a moment. "Who would'a thought, the clever one an the fook up." He stood. They both lived in the same silent moment for a bit.

"Not my first choice e'va, ya know. S'never the ones you expect is it?" He sighed, "…so stop breakin' mine an I'll stop breakin' yours."

If she had been paying attention she would have realized he was either stone cold sober or on a lot of something for that kind of talk to be coming out of his mouth. But she was preoccupied, so she didn't. As she watched him walk away, her brow sunk deeper into its crease, much like the canyons did with time.

..

..

Naomi paced up and down the corridor inspecting the walls. She knew it was around here somewhere, if she could only find it. After skulking hallways around the Gryffindor entrance she made her way further down the hall as students began to thin out, headed to their dormitories for the night. She ran her hand along the old stones. They always looked a bit dusty and always felt a bit smooth. She stopped. She was certain it was here – or around here.

Then she felt it, what she had been searching for. Her fingers curled into the bit of plain looking wall, disappearing. Silent she stood at the edge of what was real and what was hidden. When she held her breath she heard another.

"Emily," she closed her eyes.

She heard a louder shaky breath. "I'm not going to let you in. My face is all puffy. I've been…crying a bit."

"I don't care." Naomi felt the disappeared tips of her fingers meet something malleable yet solid. Emily had used the protego charm. She didn't blame Emily for not trusting her, for putting up a shield between them. With a sigh Naomi slid down the wall to the floor. Her side slumped against the end of real wall, at the edge of their spot. She let her temple lean against the cold stone. If this afternoon had been penance this was confession. The two were silent for a moment. Cook's words from earlier had made an impact, though arguably not the one he had intended. "I do want someone…need someone. You're right."

"And?"

Naomi mustered up the remainder of her courage as the adrenaline from marching across the castle with purpose slowly waned. She took an important breath.

"And when I'm with you I feel like I'm a better person. I feel happier. Less alone, less lonely…

Emily reached through the barrier, effectively breaking it, as she took Naomi's hand into her own. Naomi grasped it firmly, ignoring the tears that tracked down her face.

"But it's not as simple as that is it? Being with someone." Naomi heard her own voice give, her eyes focused intently on the hand she clung to.

"Isn't it?"

"No…I mean…I don't know…I mean I don't think so." Naomi brushed at the tears on her cheek. She was a Slytherin. Slytherins were determined. She grasped for her words as fervently as her hand grasped Emily's. "I mean…can't we just sit like this…for a bit?"

"…Yeah, we can," Emily, said quietly as Naomi grabbed hold with both hands, "for a bit."


	14. Chapter 14

**Five million billion years later…I could give you a list of stellar excuses like my cousins wedding, getting sick, Florence + The Machine concert, going on vacation, getting sick **_**while**_** on vacation, (I WENT TO HARRY POTTER WORLD GUYS. HARRY FUCKING POTTER WORLD!), if you can't tell I was slightly excited and it was fucking magic! Or I could tell you about how I've recently gotten sucked into Game of Thrones with the rest of the world (or is that just tumblr?) and yes both the series and books. Or I could tell you about some of my new story ideas (don't worry I'm not about to post, we all know how well I juggle two fics…). But let's be honest, I'm a bit of a lazy pounce that is easily distracted. Shiny objects out of sight, here is the next bit.**

**Special thanks to: stphnyvillegas, goshtperfect, R3dN0te, Crevette, asdfghjkl, mardycure, maudsfeather, YourMeafIsMine, lalalalee, SunHops, DaraSmiles, Zulu, anon, LoveTypeThing-SureTypeThing, loveisrocketscience, .lif, randomsquared, skinslovernaomsems, mUfF MuNcHeR, Steph81, anon, es, and WhenAnxietyKicksIn – blown away by your reviews. Absolutely. You really do make a girl happy. Many, many thanks. Please do continue to let me know what you think!**

**Emily's perspective. *Once again giving full permission to hound me when it starts to get unreasonably long between updates. I will say I've already began the next chapter, so maybe there is hope yet. And as always, thanks for reading. **

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter XIV:**

..

..

"Hi," Emily breathed as she stopped in front of the blonde Slytherin, teetering on the edge of personal space. She rolled onto the balls of her feet to heel herself. The small smile that had taken up camp on her face when she saw her, the one person she had been looking for, was still firmly rooted in its spot.

She had hoped without letting herself fully believe that Naomi would come to say goodbye. Things were alright between them at the moment. They hadn't talked about it since that night holding hands through the invisible wall. For the moment that seemed to be working for them, not talking about it.

"Hi," she returned just as quiet. Emily was treated to a half smile that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Those were her favourite, the ones Naomi couldn't hold back. It was a certain kind of power, Emily thought, to be able to conjure one of those from the steely, sullen, Slytherin. A kind of power that caused Emily to stand a little taller, hold her head a bit higher. How many people could make such a claim? How many people could wield such a power?

"I'm glad you came," slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. For such a power to cause continents to rise, seas to shift, Naomi to smile, she couldn't even control the words that fell from her own mouth.

"It was that or be stuck in the common room with Cook," Naomi shrugged.

Right. Cook. So they still weren't talking then. Naomi hadn't actually confided in her about it, but it was obvious enough. The two were usually each others shadow yet for the last two weeks Emily had not seen them enter nor leave a class together, walk a corridor together, or even eat near each other.

She had heard them argue before in past years at school, but even then the silent cold shoulder never seemed to last more than a day or two. This was different. She wasn't the biggest fan of Cook, but she understood that he was important to Naomi; she didn't need to understand why. Even though it sometimes made her jealous, their closeness, and she didn't like the way she sometimes caught him looking at her, Emily still hoped the holiday would be good for them.

Emily hadn't asked what prompted her and Naomi's outing that Saturday a few weeks past. Mainly because Naomi was like an easily spooked doe, one had to tread lightly to get close. It was only with slow careful pushing she had gotten this far. Partly she didn't ask because honestly, if Naomi wanted to hangout – she didn't necessarily care the reason so long as Naomi wanted to see her.

The things Emily felt around Naomi were impossible things. The buzz she felt, that started low and simmered, the elation and despair, the ebb and flow, the ceaseless hope. She was the tiding chasing the moon. She felt each end of the spectrum and everything in between, ripping at her axis.

She couldn't help it, that little spark of hope that burned delicately in her small hands. Like a desperate wanderer she wanted so badly for her efforts to catch as she blew on the kindling and the sun dipped behind of the ridge. Naomi had admitted it, it wasn't one way, it wasn't all in Emily's head; she had been right. Embers glowed in the twilight.

The goodbye was awkward and unsatisfying, being in a crowded courtyard.

"Emily!" They heard called from the entranceway. "Get a move on," the ever eager and overbearing Katie said, dashing any chance of a moment reprieve, a moment alone.

Emily sighed. All she wanted was a moment with Naomi, a free Naomi as she was when it was just the two of them. She wanted to feel her close, she wanted to feel her kiss, her lips…and other things… none of which she had since the lake. Holding hands through an invisible wall was the closest they'd come since. The past couple weeks had passed in an unpleasant mix of studying and exams.

"Guess I'd better go," Emily said sadly, "That or she'll be over here. And neither of us would want that," she tried to joke, though they both knew it were true. The only way this could be a worse goodbye is if it were actually supervised by one Katie Fitch.

"Hah, no," Naomi gave a small laugh.

"Have a good holiday," Emily said through a sad smile. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too, Emily," Naomi said with one of her side smiles. They hovered.

Emily took a half step back before stopping. She let out a sigh, "I'll miss you."

"I know," the blonde replied, throwing her one of those cocky half smiles and a wink.

Emily laughed walking backwards a few steps. She turned away with the shake of her head. Smartarse, she thought, smile firmly in place.

..

..

"What is with you?" Katie said exasperated.

"Hmm?" Emily asked looking up from the book she was reading. Holiday so far was drawn out and uneventful. She tried to pass the days lost in the pages of other worlds. It was a steady flux between that and daydreaming.

"You're more boring and quiet that usual," Katie stated. "What gives?"

"Well you're more obnoxious and loud than usual, so hey, we balance out."

"Don't be a bitch," Katie said, slightly stung, "I was just showing concern. Merlin's beard, relax will you?"

"Sorry," Emily relented.

She let her head fall back into her pillow with a soft thud. She stared up at the vintage Quidditch poster of their gran from when she had played professionally for the Holyhead Harpies. It was the only decoration in which they agreed upon. Placed directly in between both of their beds it was the buffer zone on the wall, dividing their sides of the room.

Emily's side was filled with posters of the newest roster of the Harpies (the only all women's team in the league) and bands like the Twisted Sisters and Imperius Hex. Katie side on the other hand was full of fit Quidditch players like the French chaser, Thomas Tomone; he was called the fastest player alive, maybe ever.

"I miss school I guess," Emily said off handedly. She missed someone at school, but that was a detail she didn't feel like sharing.

Katie scoffed, "You would."

Emily just shrugged her shoulders on her bed. She picked up her book and kept reading.

..

..

Emily held back a smirk as she watched her little brother pull a face after choking down his first spoonful of soup. Their mother was cooking again. Every now and again there would be a delicious reprieve where Jenna refused to cook claiming she was much too busy. The three Fitch siblings could fight over anything, yet those days of mother free meal were known as the days of peace in the Fitch family household, not that parents had realized the correlation.

It was a look, from brother to sister and sister to sister as their parents reached for the take away menu – don't rock the boat, don't wake the dragon, don't be the cause of Jenna Fitch cooking. The summers at their grandparents were a glorious thing to be cherished.

In honour of the holiday and being in the festive spirit, Jenna had decreed she was cooking. In that same instant the sibling treaty disbanded as fast as it had silently formed. James saw Emily chuckle and launched a bit of mushed vegetable at her face with a glower.

She neatly dodged the projective.

"Rob!" Jenna exclaimed, "Did you see what your son just did?"

"What's that love?" Rob asked looking up from the bowl of soup he had been contently eating.

"Your son is throwing food, that's what."

"James," Rob said with a stern spoon pointing, "You know the drill, boy." He added before tucking back into his soup.

"But I didn't even say anything!" he whined, "I kept my mouth shut even though this tastes like bollocky wank shite."

"James!"

"Naughty bar, now."

Emily and Katie exchanged a glance as James loudly pushed out his chair with a huff. She thought she heard him mumble something about Merlin's left saggy – she'd rather not go there.

Their smirks however, were short lived as James jumped up to a free hanging position on the naughty bar, beginning his reps.

"Oh, so girls," Jenna began, after dabbing her mouth lightly with her napkin. "I ran into Mrs. Acres at the market earlier."

They looked at each other confused, Mrs. Who?

"The Acres" Jenna elaborated slowly as if speaking to a pair of three year olds, "they live down the way from your Aunt Karen and Uncle Hugh."

Emily still had no idea who she was talking about. And it didn't look as if Katie had been at all enlightened by the extra detail either.

"Anyway," their mother prattled on, "I ran into her at the market, and she's got two boys round your age, if you remember.

They didn't.

"So I thought it would be fun if we all did a little get together."

Wait what? Her and Katie exchanged looks that faded from confusion to disbelief.

"After the holiday they're going to pop by for a little double date. Isn't that lovely?"

Horrible is what it was. If Emily weren't so surprised she would have said so.

"Sounds nice dear," Rob said looking up from his now empty bowl. "Am I going to need to have a little man to man chat with these lads?" He jested as menacingly as he could with a spoon in hand.

"Oh Rob," Jenna laughed, "I don't think so, they seemed like perfect gentlemen."

Emily was pretty certain this was the first time Katie fucking Fitch had ever been shocked into silence. This might have actually been the longest Katie had ever gone without voicing her opinion.

"I forgot the best part," Jenna beamed, "They're twins too."

There was a loud clatter as Emily's spoon fell to table. She didn't think it could get worse, and then it had. Twins? Both Emily and Katie looked appalled.

They may look alike, dressed the same when they were younger, and Emily may have let Katie lead her around most of their lives, but they had never actually had similar tastes, not really. Deep down Emily always knew that, and whether or not Katie would admit it, the look they currently shared confirmed she'd known all along too.

Yes, they played the twin card upon occasion; use the hand dealt and whatnot. But they had never been the type of twins that thought it would be neat if they dated another set of twins. It was just creepy. One could argue a set of twins could be perfect – and totally different as Katie and Emily were – but no, still too creepy. Besides for that to work one would have to be a girl and Emily didn't see her mother setting that up anytime soon.

"Their names are Aiden and Alfie," their mother said.

Emily wanted to vomit, and not because of her mothers cooking. Katie choked on her flan. They traded the same look. Twins with similar names? It was all so cute she could puke. Wow, Emily suddenly realized, Naomi's cynicism was starting to rub off on her. She almost smiled at the thought.

On top of this whole situation being repellent, she also now hated the parents of these lads for doing that to them, giving them matchy names. She was suddenly grateful her parents had been more kind. She didn't think she could handle being Katie and Kylie or Emily and Emma. Horrible. They were confused enough as it was, without even being identical.

They shared a question and an agreement in a single look.

"You've got to be fucking joking."

"I am _not_ going."

They said at the same time.

"They're the perfect gentlemen, really. I thought you two would be excited." Jenna said choosing to ignore Katie's colorful language. "Emily it is about time you've found yourself a nice lad. And Katie, how long has is been now since you last brought a boy round for supper? It is a six seater table you know."

The two girls had never looked more like twins. The contempt on their faces equal and equally unnoticed by their oh so proud of herself mother.

"I can count mother," Katie retorted.

"I'm just saying," Jenna added innocently, "It's been a while since you've had someone round."

..

Katie slammed the door to their room.

She looked positively affronted at the thought of their mother setting her up. "Do I look like someone who needs to be set up?" Katie said indignantly, "What does she think, that I'm like you?"

Emily furrowed her brow at Katie's words, seeing as they were twins and all. Not identical, but similar enough. Katie was seething. "I'm Katie fucking Fitch. I do _not_ need to be bloody set up. Specially by our own bloody mother of all people."

I don't need to be set up either, Emily thought. As far as she was concerned, she was taken. But instead she said, "What are you freaking out about so much? Never thought you'd turn down meeting a new bloke."

Katie scoffed, "I don't need help in that department thank you very much. Unlike you."

What Emily wanted to say was "Seeing Ridder again are you?" but she couldn't. They were playing a game of mum chicken whether they were both fully aware of it or not. It had been on the tip of her tongue, but she reined it in. She reined it in because she couldn't afford the return round of questions Katie would surely, deservedly, volley back at her. So she said nothing and they both continued their respective grumbling for their respective reasons.

Emily had every intention of blowing off her mother's blind date but she didn't miss the fact that Katie hadn't brought a bloke home in a while, which was odd. It wasn't like Katie to be on the market long, and when one of your mottos was 'If you've got it, flaunt it' she couldn't really picture Katie being too keen on having a secret relationship either.

Emily hoped her mother would just forget after the holidays, like Emily already wanted to about the whole thing.

..

..

Emily loved going to her grandparent's house. She loved the holiday, and family, but she always felt like she needed a vacation after one. They were always so draining.

It was mass chaos. It was noise and wrapping paper. It was Christmas morning at the Potters.

Emily sat on the floor with the rest of the cousins opening presents. If you were old enough to crawl or young enough to not creak when you knelt, you were on the floor. All proper seating was solely for anyone who didn't fit within those parameters. It was a tight space with a seemingly never-ending increase of occupants; there was no room for negotiations.

Emily placed the polish for her prefect badge (a gift from her great aunt) down in front of her and reached for the suspiciously lumpy looking package to her left.

There was a high pitch squeal to Emily's right and then something was colliding with her. As she now looked up at the ceiling she was suddenly aware it was a someone not a something that had knocked her over, Katie's ecstatic face popping into view directly in front of her own face. She was grateful the unopened present she had been reaching for, now currently residing under the left side of her ribs, was obviously a sweater.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," Katie mumbled as Emily felt the air being squeezed from her lungs. A moment later, just as quickly as the whirlwind that was Katie had descended upon her, she disappeared.

By the time Emily sat herself back up and primed the surprised bits of her hair, Katie was sat back in the spot Emily had seen her last, usual air of decorum in place, new book cracked open, ignoring the rest of the worlds existence.

"Katie love," their dad said as Emily was two presents deeper into her pile, "You've got other presents still."

She ignored him. Maybe Emily should have warned her to open her gift last. At the age of three their parents had made the mistake of letting Katie open "the big" gift first, she zoomed around on that little toy broomstick for the next two hours before they could catch her to sit her back down by the tree. Needless to say ever since, they would hide the most anticipated – or most Quidditch related gift until the end (they usually coincided).

_Quidditch Theory: from legends to new age practice, strategy throughout the ages. _She had seen Katie eyeing it when they had bought there books this summer. She had had it tucked away at the bottom of her trunk all term.

"Open yours," Katie looked up, "The square one."

Emily lifted the thin package and tore open the cheetah print wrapping paper Katie always insisted on using. Emily's hands stilled when she realized what she was holding.

Imperius Hex. Katie had gotten her the new Imperius Hex record. Katie _hated_ Imperius Hex. Emily looked up from her gift, an ear-to-ear grin covering her face. She looked back down to the record in her hands. Vinyl – magic we let the muggles have, Emily thought to herself as she hugged the record. She was flabbergasted that Katie knew she had wanted it let alone that she had actually gotten it for her.

"I still think they're rubbish," Katie said looking up from her book as she dog-eared the page. "But I know you liked them and when I looked you didn't have that one."

"Thanks Kay," Emily smiled looking up whilst still mid hug with her new record.

"Whatever," Katie shrugged; though Emily knew she was pleased she liked it. "It's bloody noise."

"Bloody brilliant noise," Emily grinned as she disengaged herself from the Vinyl sleeve so she could take a proper look at it.

..

"I've just got to grab my mittens," Emily called to her cousins and siblings alike as she bounded up the stairs. She would have to be quick if she didn't want to be stuck on one of the old Comet 260s. Snowball Quidditch was one of the things she looked forward to most about Christmas.

Breathless she paused on the landing between the third and second flight of stairs on her way back down, seeing that one particular door ajar.

Emily hesitated for only a moment at the doorway, toeing the line. It was easily her favourite room in the house, and the best for finding treasures, well maybe save the attic, she thought as she stepped inside.

She found it fascinating, her granddad's study; a wall of books floor to ceiling, a dark old desk with a window behind it, faded plush armchairs in red and green, and knickknacks – little old knickknacks on every available surface. She peered around appreciating the room as she moved further inside. It was always quiet in here, she sometimes wondered if the room had a silencing charm.

She stared at the framed yellowed newspaper to the left of the window behind the desk with its bold words "UNDESIREABLE No. 1". "It's not everyday you make the print," her granddad had joked when she asked him about it once when she was little. Of course now she knew.

Her fingertips danced on the edge of his desk as she continued her inspection of the walls; framed pictures everywhere of family and friends, an old one from when he was just a boy in school robes next to one of her, Katie, and James from the summer. She thought she could stand in this room a hundred years and never grow tired of just looking, drinking it all in (with a few healthy pokes around too, of course).

Like more than half the things in the room, the weathered wooden trunk below the windowsill was easily twice her age. She put down the sneakoscope that had found its way into her hand and knelt down before it. She wondered if his old school robes were still in there, or if he'd since filled it with new things of interest. Just as she couldn't help finding the Marauders Map in a desk draw randomly one day (buried under bits of parchment, an old leather pouch, and a sneakoscope), she now couldn't help reaching for the latch of the trunk.

"Emily, I swear if I get pummeled off my broom with all the snowballs Trip and James have made in the time it took you to find your bloody mittens, I'll knock you off your broom myself!" Katie yelled up the stairs.

Emily jerked her hand back from the old trunk. She picked her forgotten mittens up off the floor and ignoring a last moment's burn of curiosity, ran out the room and down the stairs.

..

..

She hated that this was happening. She was fifteen years old, shouldn't she have a say? By fifteen people had conquered armies, yet she couldn't be trusted to decide if she wanted to go on a date or not. It was only a date; a stupid forced date, yet she wondered if this was how it felt to be married off. With the way her mother was prattling over every detail in the house she was almost worried she was.

The only saving grace was that Katie was suffering the same fate, despite a much louder argument; the outcome had been the same. Knowing was almost as unenthusiastic as her own made her feel a bit better, safety in numbers.

There was a knock on the door. Like a seeker after a snitch, their dad was at the door in a flash. "Now you girls go have a seat, I'm just going to have a bit of a chat with the lads before you go," he smiled. It was the kind of smile that was all teeth, like a dog.

Emily sat on the sofa next to Katie as she listened to her father seriously threaten their dates in a joking manner. She thought of Naomi meeting her father instead of some random bloke. Her father was such a dad. She pictured Naomi attempting to play it cool in front of him. A mixture of a smile and a frown played across her face. It was the thought of Naomi squirming under her dad's manic stare and feigning indifference. She wondered in what world that would ever happen, suddenly saddened. Even more so wondering which was more impossible, her parents inviting her girlfriend to a family dinner, or Naomi agreeing to one.

Of course Naomi wasn't her girlfriend, she reminded herself. She wasn't supposed to let herself say things like that; it was an awful thing to do to your hopes.

It was a free meal Emily tried to tell herself as she sat in the booth next to Alfie, or was it Aiden? She kept telling herself that. It didn't feel free.

"Hey A, grab me a refill will you?" the one next to her called to the one who had stood up.

Which one was "A"? Weren't they both "A"? How could one of them have the nickname "A"?

"What the fuck, which one of you is A?" Katie asked, voicing her own thoughts as she looked between the two who unlike her and Katie actually were identical.

"No, I'm A, that's Al," the lad next to Katie explained after sitting back down.

Katie and her exchanged a look.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Emily asked Alfie, or Al rather. She'd never seen them before to her knowledge. Though they apparently played once when they were five.

"We're in Hufflepuff."

"Oh," she was impressed her mother would set them up with non-Gryffindors to be honest. Not that house mattered to her, obviously. But in the case of her mother she guessed beggars can't be choosers when it came to twins in a specific age range and of a specific sex.

It had been a pleasant enough evening, as much as one forced upon you could be. It is also what prompted it, what caused her to give in, writing Naomi a letter. She had been thinking of her nonstop. She had told herself she wasn't going to contact Naomi over the holiday. Naomi could contact her first. She wasn't clingy. She missed her. Being forced to spend an evening with a handsome nice boy just made her think of her beautiful hotheaded girl. He was the type of lad you could settle down with, have a nice quiet life, she guessed. That seemed more Katie's cup of tea, though she thought even Katie would get bored with that. It sure wasn't the sort of thing that excited Emily, not what made her heart flutter – not what made her mouth twitch up and her heart sore. Every polite word he said made her think of a snarky Naomi comment. His gentle smile, her brazen looks. Merlin's beard she was gay. And damn it if her affections weren't already bespoken for. She sighed as she scrawled an N neatly on the envelope.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I know. It's been awhile (again), but it's just so lovely outside and there is a lake that won't jump in itself. Also, I've been distracted by some new ideas.**

**On a side note – I've changed both of my fics to M rating. Not because I necessarily believe they should be M, but just to be on the safe.**

**Also, Learning Curve – I'm working on it. I told someone by the end of the week and I'm trying to hold myself to that.**

**Reviewers: djyxa, , lalalalee, R3dN0te, Steph81, YourMeafIsMine, goshtperfect, Zulu, crazyconversations, maudsfeather – thank you so much for the reviews. It really does mean a lot whenever I get one. You're all lovely. Please do let me know what you think.**

**Naomi's perspective. And as always, thanks for reading. **

**I do not own Skins or Harry Potter, or anything else quite so magical.**

**Chapter XV:**

..

..

There was nothing quite like having the common room to yourself. The wintery peace and quiet in it of itself was worth staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Naomi appreciated everyone else's absence as she turned the page of her book. She was doing a bit of light reading, _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_, figuring it couldn't hurt to start brushing up on Ancient Runes for her O.W.L.s and it was more of a pleasure read anyway.

She heard the entrance to the boys' dormitory open and let out a sigh, so much for peace. But the volume of the room stayed quiet. Naomi did her best to ignore whoever had entered hoping they were off to the meal when she heard them settle into the seat opposite her by the fire.

Her eyes darted to and from her book to see a sixth year boy opening a book of his own. She was bothered that he chose to sit so close to her, with the whole of the common room open. She had to remind herself she was nearest the fire. In the winter the castle had an old chill to it, the kind that crept up on your note-taking finger tips in class. Sometimes Naomi wondered if the castle whispered its secrets in cold chilly breathes. She tucked her hand into the sleeve of her jumper. Her attention back to her book, she recited "partnership" in her head as she read over the symbol of _ehwas_.

"Much better when it's empty innit?"

Naomi looked up; she was about twenty pages further into her book from when he first sat down.

They were the only two in the room. "Yeah, much," she replied when he looked at her expectantly. He gave a solidary nod and returned to his book.

"Have you read it?" Naomi asked after her noticing him gaze at the book in her hand again.

"What?" he asked, "Oh, yes, I found it quite interesting." He added turning the page of his own.

This was how her morning continued, a good pace through her book punctuated by a random harmless comment or small conversation here or there. He wasn't particularly persistent for her attention or distinctly chatty enough for her to be annoyed with him. He seemed to desire the same as her: a quiet space.

"I just think there should be more regulated hours, so things can get done properly," he continued.

"You should mention it to Tony," Naomi said, her book closed in her lap. "It's not a bad idea, especially with Fifth and Seventh years having so much to study for, what with O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and all."

"Makin' friends are we?" Naomi heard from behind her.

She rolls her eyes as Cook come into view.

"Problem?" the bloke asked, sitting a bit straighter in his chair.

"None," Cook shook his head in usual disinterested fashion, "Have fun with that lot, Naomikins, sure you'll have a right laugh," he laughed to himself as if he'd just shared an inside joke, and a brilliant one at that.

"What are you talking about?" She couldn't tell if he was being belligerent because he was drunk or just because he was an ass.

"Him an his mates, I've been to one of their little parties before, big ol' sausagefest where they wank off bout bein' Slytherin." He made a hand gesture. "Grand innit? You can all be best Slytherin buddies."

"Fuck off Cook," Naomi rolled her eyes. She could smell the fire whiskey on him and he was acting like a jealous twat.

He saluted her with another two-pump wrist action at the waist and sauntered off. Though she caught the challenge of a glare he shot at the boy by the fire as he went.

..

..

They were wasting the little precious time that was winter holiday and they both knew it. Being equally stubborn their tiff had turned into a waiting game where neither was big enough to be the first to say when, so they both suffered.

Naomi grumbled to herself as she walked down the corridor. A lone first year ambled by her toward the feast. She had left the grand Christmas Eve feast early not in the mood to deal with jolly people, Christmas music, or a boisterously festive Cook. He must have gotten the house elves to show him where the alcohol was down in the kitchens. Who was she kidding? This was Cook, the house elves had probably thrown themselves over each other to be the first to show him.

She was annoyed with him, she was annoyed that he didn't understand how stressed she felt. She knew he thought she wasn't putting any effort in, that she was moving on and leaving him behind. She hadn't meant to drift off a bit over the term but it had happened. It hurt him, she knew that too.

He was all blunt truth and fake bravado, but only if you caught him in the right lighting. Lately he was just being obnoxious. Naomi knew it's what he did to show he didn't care, that he didn't give a fuck. She also knew it was a load of bollocks.

He purposely pissed her of because in many ways he was still like a child. He would lash out when he felt neglected, when he needed attention, he seeked it out in the wrong ways. He preferred negative attention to none.

Another moment in the Great hall with Cook's voice carrying over all the others in carols and Naomi perpetually looking over to where the Gryffindor table should be, she thought it would do her head in. So she had left early.

"Ms. Campbell, a word?" Naomi paused her movements down the hallway. She had been so lost in her own thoughts she had failed to notice Professor Saar approach her.

"Yes, Professor?" Naomi said with the slight shake of her head, as if in an attempt to dislodge the loose thoughts in her mind and set them straight.

"I didn't catch you before the end of the term but I have had a word with Professor Nodweller, and you're set to have detention with him later this term."

"What?" Naomi attention snapped to present. "For what?"

"That little…incident toward the end of last term."

"You're not serious?" Naomi gaped; he had taken points from her, but detention too? It was unjust.

"Serious as a wrong sip and the absence of a bezoar."

Naomi buried her face in her hands digging the heels of her palms into her eyes. This was the worst fucking dream and all she wanted was to wake up.

"Professor, I wasn't being insolent," Naomi implored, removing her hands from her face. "Couldn't you talk to him?"

"It is not in my power to tell a fellow head of house what they can and cannot give detention for, despite what I think of it." She gave Naomi an appraising look. "But, I did speak with him and he was quite adamant about your punishment. I was however able to sway him to push back your detention. His original intention was to hold it during finals."

"During exams?" Naomi was appalled. She also knew instantly that she would have skipped it.

"Obviously he agreed to change it. I do not know when yet, but as soon as Professor Nodweller has selected a time and place I will let you know."

"Yes, Professor." Naomi said, a gloom taking camp in her voice.

"Oh, and Ms. Campbell," Professor Saar added. "There seems to be a growing case of first years getting stuck in suits of armour. Mind keeping an eye out for me as to the root cause of this?"

"Of course, Professor" Naomi nodded, one of two names immediate popping to mind.

"Good," Professor Saar nodded curtly, "Well, happy Christmas Eve."

"Happy Christmas Eve to you too, Professor." This was turning out to be the worst Christmas ever.

..

..

Naomi generally didn't mind that there were no windows in the common room they were underground after all. Besides, her and Cook had their spot on the south tower if she fancied some fresh air. Only in the winter, when there was snow to be watched did she miss them. Winter was also the only time she would ever admit to herself she missed The Leaky Cauldron. Growing up she would always curl up with a cuppa and just watch the snow. There was a therapeutic calm to it.

Naomi took a tentative sip from her steaming cup of tea. Watching snow in the early morning was one of her favourite parts of winter. The day as quiet as each flake falling from the sky.

She had perfected it in her fourth year. She had bewitched a patch of wall to appear as a giant window, mimicking the weather outside much like the Great Hall's ceiling did the sky. This year she hadn't found much time for it with all the homework, O.W.L. preparations, Quidditch practices, and prefect duties.

Cup still in hands, eyes looking at the snow without seeing it she imagined all the places she could discover with that map over holiday, without classes and duties and heaps of homework, running around the castle with Emily. No, she reminded herself, out of site out of mind. That's what it was going to be like; once the holiday began she had told herself. Everything would be simple again with some space. Maybe if she told herself that enough it would come true. She watched the snow again.

Two things happened simultaneously. The mug disappeared from her hands and a wrapped parcel fell into her lap with a soft thud.

"Figured I'd find ya here," Cook said coming round into view. He made a face after taking a sip of her tea. "Would it kill ya to put a bit o' honey in it? I swear…every time. I don't know how you drink the stuff black."

"And yet every time you still drink my tea, full knowledge."

"I always hope."

Naomi laughed. She stopped when she realized it was the first time she had all holiday.

"Well, let's just get this over with yeah?" Cook stated plopping down on the sofa next to her. They would just forget if they let themselves, that they were cross with one another.

"Happy Christmas to you too," Naomi rolled her eyes taking out the wrapped gift she had tucked to the side of the cushion.

He grinned as she handed him his present. Cook, being the eternal five year old that he was, he put it to his ear and went to shake it.

"DON'T!" Naomi burst out suddenly reaching forward for it.

Cook froze mid-action. Slowly, delicately, he withdrew the parcel away from his face and gently placed it on the low table in front of them. He looked from Naomi to the present and back again with a burning curiosity.

"Oh go on, open in," Naomi rolled her eyes.

He grinned and grabbed for it again.

" – Carefully," she stressed.

He slowed his movements and with one last curious glance at the blonde to his right he tore the wrapping away.

He stared at what he held in his hands hard.

"Blondie…" he began in awe, "no fookin' way, no fookin' way!"

Naomi just watched him with a smile on her face.

"But…where did you get this?

"…I thought they discontinued it…"

"They had."

He just shook his head in awe looking between the gift and Naomi. It was Weasley Wizard Wheezes Darkening Powder, limited edition. Since discontinued.

"Now don't go getting yourself fucking killed," she gave him a warning glance, "or worse, expelled." It didn't take much to set it off.

He gave her a look.

"And if you get caught with that…" she warned, "you did not get it from me."

"Get caught?" he scoffed. "I'll fookin' disappear if I'm bout to get caught." He shook his head. "Anyone stoopid enuff to get caught with darkening powder, deserves to get caught. An is unworthy."

Reverentially, he placed the gift down on the coffee table in front of them. His fingers lingered a moment over the marketing on the back of the package:

_In a bind? Make them blind._

_About to be caught? Disappear on the spot._

_Can't see a way out? A dash of powder should help out._

"Open yours," he said eagerly, after another moments glace at his newly opened gift.

She gave him a look before reaching for the solid gift in her lap.

She ripped the edge of the paper and took out a jar filled with tiny bits of leaves.

"Cook…please do not tell me –"

"Don't be stoopid," he guffawed, "Like I'd spent that much on you. Imagine how many galleons a whole bloody jar of leaf would be?"

She gave him a look that was half apologetic half still skeptical as she undid the jar. She inhaled.

Instantly she was transported to her childhood, to cozy winter days and breezy summer nights. It smelt of bar stools, loud laughter, and rosehips; it smelt of home.

"Cook…" she didn't know what to say. It was her mum's tea. He'd gotten her mum's tea for her.

"You're always bangin' on bout how fookin' great it is," he shrugged, "Sent her a owl, bit of a cop' gift really."

It was probably the most thoughtful gift she'd ever received.

"Cook," she sighed, breathing in the comforting smell again. This was the closest she would come to saying sorry. This was her saying sorry. It was their conversations with few words that held the most truth, that they learned the most about each other. It was in the words they did not say that spoke volumes. What a sigh or a bow of the head translated to the other. That in essence was the beauty of their relationship. That they truly did know each other and each other's language, words only ever being the surface of what someone says. They lived in each other's context, were read in each other's idiosyncrasies.

They had been avoiding each other. Mainly because they were both still cross and they were both stubborn to a fault. But also because if they were to say something to each other it would be the truth, and neither of them were sure they were ready for that.

"Oh don't start that now," he waved her off. "Don't go an ruin a perfectly good Christmas morning."

"I'm serious," she said turning to face him properly. "I'll try an sort my time out better."

He waved her off as if he hadn't been cross with her for the past few weeks. This was the most they'd talked to each other since the holiday started, even before, since that weekend of the Quidditch game.

"Want to go see if the giant squid has broken through the ice?" Cook asked with all the enthusiasm of a child.

Naomi pulled a face.

"Oh come on," Cook whined, "You know you'll enjoy it."

She didn't look convinced.

"And if it has, I'll try and toss some Christmas wreafes around its tentacles."

"And why would tormenting that poor old squid entice me to go?"

"Because it'd be good practice for the Charms O. practical?" he tried, "Get some Wingardium Levi_o_sa practice in."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. He knew her too well.

"Yeah, alright."

He threw her his infamous grin.

"Let me just grab my badge first, yeah?" She had forgotten to take it off the robes she'd worn the night before.

His face fell. "You and that stupid fookin' prefect badge," he grumbled.

"Will you give it up about me being a prefect?" she turned on him, exasperated. They had sorted things, but they hadn't. "What would you have me do Cook, quit?"

He knew her too well to ever ask her that.

"You could've just turned it down," he said instead.

"Could I have?" she asked curiously, "Do you really think so?"

They exchanged an appraising look.

"Well none o' this would be happenin' if ya did."

"You really think I could though?" she asked again.

He shrugged.

She stared at him, "When have you ever been able to resist a challenge?"

He said nothing, remaining as silent as the stones that built the walls around them.

"We're Slytherins, we don't back down from a challenge," she went on, "We face it head on…or, wait til the challenge isn't looking and pop it off then."

Cook's mouth twitched up.

She took that as a sign of encouragement.

"Get top marks? Done it," She ticked off. "Make the Quidditch team, done it. Win the house cup, done it. Get prefect…you really think I wouldn't? Same hours, more lessons, more responsibilities, see if you can make top marks then – I had to. Had to at least try." She explained. "Quidditch Captain? Hopefully next year. Head Girl? You know I'm going to have to try for that too." she implored him to see. "That's after winning Quidditch cup on my list, mind you."

She saw that twitch turn further up.

"It's a challenge Cook," she stressed, "how could I resist that?"

His sigh was heavy; heavy with the weight of things he wouldn't say.

The silence stretched between them.

"I bet you couldn't lift that sofa there."

His head snapped back to her. "Fook you I couldn't," he said standing up. He bent down to get a good grip on it before stopping himself a moment later. With a begrudgingly rueful look he slumped back down into his seat next to her.

"Soo you ever going to ride that giant squid or what?" she threw at him, hoping to reel him back in.

His eyes narrowed slightly then he was up from the couch in a flash.

..

..

"Merlin's saggy bollocks, Blondie," Cook grumbled. "How in bloody hell are you up so early? I swear you get up with the sun."

"Could ask you the same," Naomi retorted.

Cook threw his infamous grin back at her, "Haven't gone just yet."

Naomi just shook her head at her best mate. She could smell the fire whiskey from where she sat.

"Well I'm off for a kip, see you at breakfast, and by breakfast I mean tea," he grinned waggling his eyebrows as he patted his stomach and walked off in his usual swagger toward the boy's dormitory.

Truth was there was a reason she was always up at this hour in the morning: a lifetime of conditioning. There were very few rules in the Campbell household, one in fact. Naomi could do as she pleased, come and go on her want, but she had to be up by ten o'clock every morning. Sounds ridiculous as a rule in general, let alone the sole rule of a household, but there it was.

Gina didn't care what time Naomi came home but she had to be out of bed by ten otherwise it would be a waste of the day, and that, Gina could not stand for. Countless times her mum would come banging on her door at precisely ten, the fact Naomi hadn't rolled in just hours before was irrelevant. Naomi rolled her eyes at the thought.

She put her book down on the otherwise empty table in the empty common room. Not many Slytherins stayed for winter holiday. She stared up at the green hewed lights as her mind wandered.

She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of her thoughts. With nothing better to do she decided to head down to breakfast making a mental note to nick Cook a few pieces of toast for his impending hangover and empty stomach. They were alright, both making a bit more of an effort.

She did the same in the dining hall as she done countless times before, using her book as a shield from conversation she nibbled on her toast and stared at the words in front of her. Due to the small number of students staying over there was only one long table to comingle at, the rest tucked away. She had set up camp at the end of a bench. Her eyes lingered on the tables leant against the wall. Again her mind wandered. She watched the owls swoop in and do their lap of the hall before she resumed to ignore them. None of it would be for her.

She leaned back as something suddenly fell onto her book causing it to knock into her cup of juice. Quick reflexes saved her book from an impending swim. After placing the cup a safe distance away she laid the book on the table, staring at the envelope now resting on it. It simply said N in a neat bubbly scrawl. A hesitant hand reached out for it, fingers flexing and retracting in indecisiveness. Eventually she gave in and with a sigh slid a finger delicately underneath its seal.

She began to pull the paper out of the envelope before stopping abruptly. She looked around the hall; no one seemed to be paying her any mind. Regardless, she pushed the paper back into its envelope before shoving it into the spine of her book. She snapped her book shut as she stood and grabbing a few pieces of toast as an afterthought, she left.

She knew. She just somehow always knew. Naomi would never want to admit it, but she had been thinking of Emily more and more as the holiday went on. She hadn't realized how used to seeing Emily she had become. How much she had invaded her space and mind. As if on cue, as her thoughts returned once again to the petite redhead and that she did indeed miss her, a letter dropped from the sky. It was one letter but Naomi knew the handwriting instantly. A person's handwriting was like their voice, uniquely their own. Emily had written her. She wasn't sure if she was more excited or apprehensive about the safely tucked away letter as she walked back to the Slytherin common room, but her pace quickened either way.

She had been so looking forward to the holiday. Somehow, it had turned into an exceeding long one. She closed the door to her empty dormitory and let the silence wash over her as she sunk into her mattress. After another indecisive look, she carefully opened the letter.

Her emotions hit her like a tide. It was gradual at first. A comment here, a punctuation there. It built. When Emily mentioned a boy she was still as a crest. When it was followed by a cheeky comment about her own cynicism rubbing off on her, she rolled. Tumbled in it. It wasn't until she reread it, past the aftermath of a P.S. I miss you, that she felt the rip. It was subtle and slow and unyielding. It was as a hand that would never let go, always pulling you forward.

She put the letter down. Looked away. Her hand still on the parchment, as though she thought (if only for a moment) that she might drown.

She awoke much later in darkness, curled up around the letter. Her candle had burnt out and the smoke long disappeared. She was grateful no one else in her dormitory had stayed for holiday.

Even then, much later, she felt it, which way she didn't know, just that she was being pulled; in or out didn't seem to make much difference. She hid the letter in her nightstand.

..

..

The new term was starting soon and Naomi was unprecedentedly happy that the holiday was ending. She always enjoyed silence, but found the one that followed her this past break too loud. She was looking forward to chatter filled halls and busy schedules. It was a landmark moment for the antisocial Naomi Campbell.

"Ms. Campbell, a moment."

Naomi stopped her movements toward the common room and turned to Professor Saar who had come from that direction. Cook followed suit.

"Wait what's going on?" Cook asked.

"I've got detention."

"What?" Cook said, hurt. "Without me? I though you'd been too busy, you running around with someone else?" he said it like a jealous lover would. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"No, you pounce," she breathed, "Day of the Quidditch match…when we had that tiff…" she added cautiously. They had just gotten back to good. "I ran into Nodweller after you left, had a um…colourful conversation…I walked away. He decided that warranted detention for insolence."

"What?" Cook said flabbergasted. "I've done loads way worse with out so much as a slap on the wrist."

He gave Professor Saar the worst innocent smile as her stern face pressed further together

"Professor Nodweller has informed me that your detention is set for Thursday evening at seven o'clock."

Naomi processed the information. "But that's…but Professor, I have Quidditch practice then."

"I am well aware of the Slytherin Quidditch schedule Miss Campbell, I daresay this means you will try to stay out of detention hear on out, you are after all a Prefect and it does not reflect well upon Slytherin when the house members we hold up as role models are the ones in detention, no matter how warranted or not it may be. Am I understood?"

"Yes, professor."

"Good," Professor Saar said with a curt nod. "Now, Mr. Cook, would you care to elaborate on some of these not so much as a slap on the wrist incidents? I am sure I can help sort them out."

"Ahh no, Professor, it's quite alright," Cook backpedaled "bit boring of a story, really. We'll just…" he pointed off down the dungeon corridor, "pop off down to the common room, maybe get in a bit o' studying before going to bed early like the respectable young Slytherins that we are."

"That's what I thought," said Professor Saar with something that almost resembled a faint smile.

"Come on, you," Naomi said grabbing Cook by the arm and leading him down the hallway.

Students would be arriving soon. Emily would be arriving soon. And there was those peculiar reoccurrences of first years getting stuck in suits of armour she had to ask Cook about.


End file.
